Trapped in the Heart of a Gamer
by UnraveledKaneki
Summary: The only thing that kept him sane, was watching her do what she did best. Unfortunately, he didn't really know who she truly was until fate brought them together. Hana/OC. AU. M for Violence, Language, Mature Themes and Sexuality.
1. The New Girl

**_7:00 AM - My House._**

I jolt awake in a cold sweat, panting cold heavy breaths out of my mouth. I look over to my desk, and pick up my Android. It's not an iPhone I know, but I got it for a hundred bucks, it does the job. It's about two minutes before my alarm is set to go off which is what should have woken me up this morning. I sigh and disable the alarm. I get out of bed and walk over to the wardrobe to put on my clothes for today. It's the first day of school for this academic year, and for once, I was kinda non-chalant about it. My best friend, Jack, had moved away in the summer, only a week ago in fact. Despite the fact that we message frequently on Facebook, PSN and Snapchat, it's not the same without him really being here. I get on well with everyone else in my class, but today that's gonna change.

Because today's the day the new girl arrives.

 ** _7:30 AM - Downstairs_**

As I got my breakfast, I saw all the buzz about her on my Facebook News Feed. Everyone in class is anxious to see just who she really is. Gabriel wonders if she's some hot Amazonian babe wonder from Brazil, Angela wonders if another European such as herself could be joining us (she has a fondness of people from her own continent, that Swiss girl) and Lena just hopes it's someone famous. I laugh off Lena's suggestion as my mom snaps me out of my Facebook induced trance.

"You okay son?" she asks, showing off her warm, motherly smile.

"Yeah, it's just the new girl's coming today. Everyone's making assumptions about what kind of person she is and whatnot. Some of these predictions are hilarious." I say as I pick up my bag before heading off. My mom and I exchange our farewells as I begin the short walk to school. I put my earphones in and logged onto Twitch in eager anticipation to see if my favourite streamer, the one and only was online. is a goddess among gamers, yet her identity remains a mystery. She's kept a pretty fuckin' tight wrap on her personal life, with the only real thing people know about her is that she's about the same age as me. Nobody knew where she was from (as her high-pitched voice was hard to put an accent on. It was somewhere between American and Asian) or what her real name was. Everyone just knew , as .

But she wasn't online right now. Bummer.

As I sighed in defeat of not being able to listen to the (admittedly cute) voice of my favourite streamer, I turned around the corner and looked up to see my school, the Royal Winstonian Academy, at the end of the street. Now, despite its fancy name, it's not a "place for posh wankers", as Lena would politely put it. It's a public school with only a small admissions fee. Because of that, it's a highly populated school. As I walk towards the immense building, I hear a distinctly British voice calling from behind me.

"Well well, it's been a while Mr. "I'm too anti-social to hang out!" says Lena, with a mocking tone. I retort back with "Geez, the cavalry's here already huh?" which makes Lena stick her tongue out at me, knowing that I'm mocking her intros for when she does her Livestreams. Lena does livestreams under the Alias 'Tracer'. Whilst she's nowhere near the level of , Lena is pretty good in her own right, though, since I have to look at her every day, I cringe at some of the acting she performs online.

"Who dya think the new lassie in our class is gonna be? I hope she's a world-famous actress or somethin'!" exclaims Lena in glee, as we walk into class for first period, awaiting for it to begin.

"Your guess is as good as mine Lena, though I feel as though she probably won't be someone quite that famous.." I feel a buzz go off in my pocket, obviously coming from my phone. I take a quick peek at my notifications.

"NEW MESSAGE FROM J. MORRISON:

 ** _Hey, best of luck today. Let me know about that new kid!"_**

I smiled a bit as I put my phone away. The teacher walks in and everyone, even Gabriel who while still wearing that black hood of his, managed to be highly attentive for this. You see, new kids in pre-established classes a very rare here at the Winstonian. Despite the easy admission process, very few people transfer here from other schools. It's quite the event to see someone new come into a class. Mr. McCree walks in holding a bunch of papers in his hand, and after removing his ridiculous cowboy hat (the guy has a massive hard on for Clint Eastwood I tell you. The man started reading JoJo's Bizarre Adventure because of it.) he begins to speak.

"Now as I'm sure y'all are aware that there be a new student joinin' yer ranks today. She's from some place called Boosawn in South Korea, or somethin' like that." I cringed at his terrible pronunciation of Busan. "Now don't y'all worry, this little lady can speak plenty English, so y'all don't need to go out and buy Korean dictionaries. Come on in young lady. Show 'em that you're not just here to play games with their expectations." I was a bit confused as what he meant by that, but my confusion was put to one side once I heard that girls voice.

"Are you sure _life_ isn't a game, Mr. McCree?"

The girls accent was unmistakably Korean, but her English pronunciation was impeccable. I had expected her to slur some letters and sounds but she said that as if she were a pro. As she stepped in, the class looked at her in awe. In the corner of my right eye, I saw Lena making a wow motion with her mouth, and in front of me I saw Angela hastily scribbling some notes down in her copybook.

Lena was right to wow. She was a remarkable sight. While she definitely was an Asian, her pale skin and more rounded eyes made her look as though she was more 65/70% Asian and 30/35% Caucasian. Her figure was petite, she didn't look to be more than 5'5, 5'6 at best and her curves weren't as voluptuous as some of the other male students had imagined her being, probably a C Cup at a push. There was something off about her atmosphere though. She seemed sort of, nervous, even more than new students are. She gave off a vibe that she didn't really wanna be around people. She was wearing a plain white cardigan with blue denim jeans, and a black schoolbag with an instantly recognisable keychain attached to its zipper.

A smirking white Bunny with pink decals. The logo of . Lena and I quickly looked at each other, knowing that we had instantly made a new friend out of just seeing her little keychain, her social awkwardness be damned.

"Now what do ya mean by that missy?" asked the rather puzzled looking McCree. The girl responded back with a simple "I think that life is just one silly game we all play. It's fuckin' pathetic if you ask me" she shrugs. Damn, she even knows the swear words too. This girl's smart.

"Riiiiiigggghhhhttt….." McCree continues his rather puzzled look for another few seconds before telling us more about the girl standing beside him. "Her name is Hana Song, and according to her profile here it says her birthday is in October, just like yours Bisghot" he points his finger (in a gun pose, of course) at me. Bigshot is his nickname for me, I have no idea why he calls me that but he just does. I don't mind it. Hana's eyes lock with mine for a moment before I look away back at McCree. I swear I could still feel her eyes on me though.

"Now then Ms. Song, you can go take a seat right there beside Bigshot" McCree pointed over to the chair in my direction. Hana bowed her head slightly, and began walking over to the seat just to the left of mine, with the whole class's gaze fixed upon her.

And thus began Hana Song's first day at the Winstonian.


	2. Hana Song! Meets the Gang

**_12:00 PM – McCree's Classroom, Royal Winstonian Academy_**

"It's High Noon, which means lunch in these parts" exclaimed the awfully cringey McCree. As soon as he dismissed the class, everyone – minus Angela, Lena, Hana and myself – ran off to the cafeteria to go buy their lunches. Thankfully, I have a pre-packed lunch (may the Gods have infinite blessings upon my mother!) so I don't have to waste money on the shitty food they provide here for us. Angela and Lena bring their chairs over to my desk, as they always did at lunch time. Despite the two girls being as chatty as ever, it feels…odd not having Jack here with me. We'd often make quips or banter out of Lena's accent, or make fun of Angela's distinctly polite mannerisms (they didn't mind too much, thankfully. They knew we were joking around!). I open my phone and begin to write my reply back to Jack.

" ** _Hey man, things are well, though I'm pretty bummed that wasn't streaming this morning. As McCree would say, it's 'High Noon' right now so me, Angie and Lena are about to have lunch. Missing you, man!_**

 ** _PS: The New Girl's name is Hana Song. She's from South Korea according to McCree. Dunno much else. She's pretty cute, lol"_**

"So hey, what do you think about Hana?" Angela asked quizzingly. Looking over at her briefly, I see that Hana is absorbed in some game on her PS Vita. All I can see from the screen is some two-toned bear laughing menacingly. I can't hear anything as Hana has a pair of pink noise-cancelling headphones on, so she wouldn't be able to hear much – if anything – of what we said.

"It's hard to tell." Responds Lena. "She was awfully quiet during class, then again that old geezer McCree didn't ask her a single question!" Lena then looked at me, with a sparkle in her eye she asked the question that we had both been wondering about since we saw Hana walk in

"Do ya think she's a fan of or what?" she nudges me a bit, dying to get my answer out of me it seems.

"Well, that Bunny (or as it's officially called on her Official Store) is definitely the logo of . I don't see why she would have it otherwise, unless she thought it was cute or something." I finish off my ham sandwich as I reply to Lena. She begins looking, along with Angela, at Hana.

"You two and your video game obsession" sighs Angela. Angela plays games too, but she's not really into it as much as Lena, Jack and I are. She'd sometimes come and play something "easy to grasp and relax with" in her words, so more often than not, we'd end up playing something like Minecraft or some casual games of Smash Bros on Wii U. I think it's hard for her sometimes, as she studies an awful lot. She gave up so much fucking time last year to try and get that scholarship into a Medical School in Switzerland, and still hasn't received any word back from them.

"Oh come on Angie! Ya don't have to be like that! Maybe she could be reeealllyyy into Medicine too, you never know!" Lena says with exploding optimism. I smile a bit at that. Before I could make a reply back to her, I notice that someone else has walked over beside us.

"U-uhm, hey there. Do you guys mind if I sit here? My Vita's battery died and I don't feel like going outside or getting lunch, and I don't want to just sit there alone. So, do you mind?" asked the new girl, Hana Song, looking rather awkward. Immediately, Lena jumps in with a "Sure Love!" and Hana – awkwardly – smiles back in reply to her. She grabs her chair and sits between Angela and I, and directly across from Lena.

"So uhm…what're your names?" asked Hana, timidly. Lena stood up, puffing out her modest chest and said with a triumphant voice "I'm Lena Oxton, fastest girl these halls will ever see! You can call me Tracer if you like!" she says, offering her Twitch name up as an alternative.

"Please, don't call her that, nobody around here does, even us" Angela interjects. "I am Angela Ziegler, pleased to meet you" she says with a kind, charming smile. She reaches her hand out towards Hana, and Hana accepts with a light shake. Lena looks back at Angela with a frown.

"I'm Jonathan Cujoh. Nice to meet ya" I tip two fingers on my forehead and give a weird salute which, in my head looks cool, but probably isn't. Lena, and even Angela both laugh at my try-hard introduction. Hana began scribbling down my name on a notepad, to which I gave a puzzled look.

"Jo…nathan….Cu..jo..h" she murmured.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked. I was wondering why she was staring at my name like that.

"Could…could I call you JoJo for short?" she asked, looking right into my eyes. I sigh, with a smile.

"You're not the first one to ask that, but unfortunately, like these two, I'm gonna have to decline your offer. I don't particularly like that nickname, not because it's the same name as some Japanese Manga from the 80's, but because it's what my mom calls me. It's kinda awkward I think." I say, rubbing the back of my head from embarrassment. Hana gives me a light smile.

"Okay then, Jonathan it is." I reply with a simple "thank you" and begin gulping down some of my favourite drink, Dr. Pepper.

"So then love, what's your story? What's your hobbies n' all that?" Lena begins quizzing Hana, who while looking slightly pained at being asked a question, should've expected it considering she _is_ the new girl and all.

"Well, there's not much to tell. I like playing video games and watching live streams. I occaisionally try doing some amateur voice acting but I never show anyone. And before you even ask, no, I won't show you guys. Ever." She says sternly but that doesn't deter Lena from asking the question she's been dying to know all day long.

"You like Live Streams? That must mean you know who is, right? You have her Bunny logo as your keychain!" she says in glee. Hana smirks for a brief moment.

"Of course, who doesn't know about ?" Lena and I both point at Angela, who has never shown much interest in live streams, let alone in . Angela looks at the heavens for a brief moment, wondering why she's even friends with us sometimes. Lena gets back to the topic at hand, not wanting to waste a moment on discussing one of her favourite topics.

"Oh goodie!" exclaims Lena. "Perhaps you, me, and Bigshot over there can watch some of her streams together sometime!" she says, putting me into a headlock and rubbing my head with her knuckles.

"E-ehm, I don't think that's possible. I-eh, I ehm prefer to watch alone, so I can be totally in the zone with her" says Hana, much to Lena's disappointment. But her stupor only lasts a brief moment as Lena quickly becomes her cheerful self again.

"Shame about that love! Perhaps we could game together then! I'll give you Jonathan's, Angela's and My Own Steam, PSN and NNID's for you if you want!" she says joyfully. Hana responds with a nod, and Lena begins frantically writing down the usernames on a scrap sheet of paper.

"Here you go!" she says, handing the sheet to Hana, who was impressed by Lena's incredible speed. She mutters out an astonished "thank you" to Lena, who takes pride in her ability to do things as quickly as possible. We talked for a while more, discussing our favourite video games and plans for the future. Hana has a fondness of Strategy RPG's like the old Warcraft games, Starcraft (typical of a Korean gamer) and even Fire Emblem. She doesn't know what she really wants to do in the future, but being a pilot is something which has crossed her mind "more than once", in her own words. She slowly began to come out of that shell she seemed to be stuck in when she first came in here. The four of us continued to get to know each other as lunch continued, and as the bell rang, everyone regrettably went back to their own seats for the final period of the day.

 ** _After School – Just outside the Main Entrance_**

With Lena busy with Track, and Angela getting a ride home with her dad, I was left by myself to walk back home. It's a short walk, so I don't mind it. As I began to put my headphones to my ears, I heard a voice calling my name from behind me. I turned around to see who else, but Hana Song.

"Jonathan, wait up!" she said, walking hastily towards me. "Are you walking down towards Mura Street?" she asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, I live there. Why?" I pondered.

"Oh it's just I live on the corner right before that street, so I guess we can walk home together, right?" she said with a soft smile forming on the corners of her beautifully glossy lips.

"Ehm, sure!" I replied. I don't have any reason to reject her request, and as such we began to walk in the direction of our homes.

"So how was your first day at the Winstonian?" I question. Hana looks at me for a moment, then looks straight ahead, slightly flustered.

"It was okay, it wasn't what I was expecting. I was sort of expecting the cold shoulder and boring people to be honest, I'm glad I'm wrong about that!"

"Yeah, with Lena around it's hard to find a dull moment in the Winstonian haha" I chuckle a bit as I think about my friend. Despite Jack being my best friend, Lena and I were relatively close. While not on the level of what I would call a true friend, I still talked to her at lunch every now and then.

"You and her seem quite close.." says Hana, a wry smirk forming on her face.

"You've got the wrong idea, Song. Besides, I only am friends with her really through Angela and Jack, who used to go to the Winstonian." I say, a small glimmer of sadness overcoming my face.

"What happened to him?" pondered Hana.

"Oh his parents got transferred to the other side of the country. He was Angela's boyfriend for a while."

"Was?"

"They decided to mutually break up as they both didn't see a long-distance relationship really working out. No bad blood between them at all. That's not to say that it's not awkward between them, but it is what it is I suppose." I say, shrugging. We continue to walk on for a little bit until Hana stops, at what is assumedly her house.

"So, this is me" she says, shuffling her feet awkwardly. She looks up at me with those gorgeous eyes of hers.

"Do you want to come in and play some Fire Emblem or something?" she asks me, totally out of left field. Despite me really wanting to, I do have plans for later this evening on Final Fantasy XIV Online which I really need to get to.

"Ehm, I would love to, but I can't today, sorry." I say, looking at her awkwardly.

"Oh…okay" she says, a tone of disappointment contained in her voice. _Damnit Jonathan, fix this!_

"But if you're free tomorrow I could probably hang out with you, you know, show you around and stuff!?" I say, courage boiling inside me.

"Sure! I'll see you at school tomorrow then!" she says with a smile as she walks towards her front door. I wave goodbye and continue to my home, thinking only of that sweet smile.

 **A/N: NNID is 'Nintendo Network ID' for those not in the know. I hope some of you caught the reference in the title of this chapter!**


	3. See You Tomorrow!

**_(A/N: Idk why Dee Va's name (I'm spelling it like that in hope that that error doesn't happen with this upload!) is not showing up properly in Chapter 1 and 2 it's really pissing me off! If anyone knows what it is please let me know!)_**

 ** _7:45 PM – Jonathan's House_**

"Alright guys, see you to-" I had to stop myself in the middle of my usual goodbye to my Final Fantasy XIV Party. That's right, I couldn't hang out with them tomorrow because I'm gonna be with Hana for the day.

"Actually on second thought, I won't be on tomorrow. I've already got plans now that I think about it. Sorry guys!" I say with a hint of sadness in my voice. The group all throw their grievances at me but I shrug it off as I log out of the game client and immediately open up twitch and to my delight, Dva is streaming some Starcraft II. Now, I'm not very knowledgeable with the game or anything, but I know a special player of any game when I see one, and the way Dva micro-manages her teams and armies in Starcraft is beyond insane. Her hand-eye co-ordination must be absolutely mesmerising to be able to click and drag and command at the speeds she does.

" _Alright, let's shoot for a new high score! Sorry about the Delay in the stream today everyone! Things were preeettty busy today so I had to put it off!"_ she says in her delightfully upbeat voice as per usual. _"I think I might start streaming at this time every night from now on, as I'm in a different time zone!"_ she exclaims, which causes the chat to erupt. I laugh at it a bit and type in:

 **TheRealJoJo** : _lol its ok Dva, it suits me because I have school and your streams were always a bit too early for me, I never really got time to check them out_

Not that Dva ever really reads her comments, she occasionally does when donations come through though. I sat back as kept listening to Dva's voice guide me through whatever campaign she planned on doing tonight. I didn't really understand most of it, but I'm slowly picking up on a few things thanks to both Dva and Lena's streams.

"Speaking of which…" I open a new tab and – regretfully – mute Dva's stream to see what "Tracer" was upto. She was playing Takeshi's Challenge, one of the first ever games that Japan would ever define as shit. (No Joke, they call it a _kusoge_ which literally means crappy or shitty game). I'm honestly kind of surprised. I know that Lena loves her some old 8-Bit classics, but Takeshi's Challenge is a bit of an oddball choice.

Then again, this is Lena we're talking about.

I look at Lena's stream for a few moments but can help but cringe at some of the stuff she does, like trying to sing the karaoke section on stream. What was even more surprising was that her views, normally peaking at about 1000-1100, were at an all time high of 2500. Lena hadn't noticed yet, but I took a screencap and quickly sent it to her over Facebook. The face she'll make when she finds out will be hilarious. I close her stream and go straight back to Dva's stream, watching her master the world of Starcraft.

 ** _11:00 PM – Jonathan's Bedroom._**

 _"_ _Alright guys, thanks for tuning in! We got through a lot today! As always I hope to see you again in future streams and I appreciate all your donations! Love, Dva!"_ Dva performs her traditional sign off from the stream and it goes offline. I look at my computer's clock and realise that it's getting pretty late. I take off my clothes, leaving only my underwear on to protect my most precious part, and begin to drift off into sleep.

 ** _The Next Day – September 30_** ** _th_** ** _– 7:20 AM – Jonathan's House_**

"So JoJo, you didn't tell me about the new girl at your school yesterday" said my mom, who was performing the final touches of making my lunch for the day. I turn around and reply.

"Well, she's Korean and her name is Hana. I don't know much else, she likes games though, so she's pretty cool I guess" I say, scoffing down a slice of toast. I look at my phone's clock and quickly get up and take my lunch from my mom, who stops me for a second before leaving.

"She sounds nice. Be nice to her, Jonathan" she says with an endearing smile that only a mother could give.

"Of course, mom" I smile back and head out towards the Winstonian. At the end of my street, just before the corner, I notice Lena leaning against the wall, who was giving off an undeniable aura of confidence.

"Someone's in a good mood this morning…" I say as I give Lena a wave.

"You bet I am! Look at this!" she exclaims, shoving her phone screen right into my face. I take a glance at what looks to be streaming statistics. Apparently Lena's stats were above even what I had seen last night.

"You got…5,000 simultaneous views last night?! Holy shit Lena that's fucking awesome!" I say with joy overflowing in my words.

"I know! I bloody well couldn't believe it! It's amazing!" said Lena, smiling wider than I ever had seen her smile before. We begin walking together towards the Academy, and as we turn the corner, we see Hana just walking out of her home, looking just as amazing as she did yesterday. She was wearing a horizontally striped black and white shirt with blue overalls over it, with the same Converse shoes from yesterday.

"Oi Hana! Good morning, love!" Cries out Lena, grabbing the Korean girls' attention. She turns around and smiles at us, fixing a tuft of her hair behind her right ear.

"Jonathan and Lena, good morning!" she says, bowing her head slightly.

"Did ya see D. Va's stream last night? It was bloody brilliant!" exclaimed Lena, who had probably caught up with whatever D. Va had done once she had finished her own stream.

"Oh yeah, she was on fire last night…" said Hana, who while probably meaning her words, didn't show much excitement in her tone of voice. Lena didn't pick up on it, however, if Angela were here she'd definitely say something about it.

We continued to chat our way through the walk to school, and we met up with Angela by the entrance. Before heading to class, both Hana and I needed to get a book or two from our lockers.

"Which one is yours?" I ask.

"Number 85" she replies.

"Oh, neat. That's right beside mine actually!" I say, smiling a little bit. Hana does the same, but only briefly. I walk over to our lockers and point at Hana's one, indicating to her which one is hers. I open my locker and grab a maths and poetry book. Hana however, is stuffing a bunch of papers – some of which say Korean Embassy on them – right into her locker.

"Ehm, aren't those embassy papers important?" I quiz. Hana looks at me, a slight bit of seriousness in her face and replies "Nope, not really, everything's already been sorted." She takes out the same books which I did and closes up her locker, and I do the same as we both head towards the first class of the day with McCree.

 ** _12:00PM – McCree's Class, Royal Winstonian Academy_**

Angela wasn't in the best of moods today. Apparently, Jack had already found a new girlfriend. Without telling me. Whilst I understand the reason Angela was upset – I mean, they only broke up about a month or so ago – I'm somewhat annoyed at Jack for not telling me that he was seeing someone. I mean, I knew he was interested in some girl, but I didn't think he'd already be in a position to be calling her his girlfriend. At lunch, I opened up my phone.

" **Angela's not very happy. I'm kinda annoyed too man, I wish you told me about this."** I tap the send button, hoping that Jack understands the situation.

Meanwhile, Lena was doing her best to lighten the mood.

"Oh come on Angie! It's his loss really! Don't let it upset you!" said Lena, trying to reassure Angela that everything would be okay. Hana and I tried to help, but only Lena seemed to be getting through to her. I decided that it would be best if we left the two of them alone for now, and decided to go outside with Hana to the lone tree in the school's courtyard.

"Wow, this is a pretty nice spot" said Hana, in awe of how beautiful this sole, lonesome tree looked.

"It's quite chill to be honest…" I say, stretching my arms out before sitting down at the base of the tree. Thankfully, there weren't many students out here today, and the people who were looked to be studying rather vigoursly. They're probably in Amari's class, which kind of sucks since there's nobody in the Winstonian who's as strict with deadlines and work as she is.

"U-Uhm, Jonathan? Are you still able to c-come over later?" asked Hana, with quite the nervous tone emanating from her voice.

"Yeah, definitely!" I say in reply, smiling at her. She looks away…I swear I could see a small hint of red forming on her cheeks.

"Good! I'm happy you're coming over!" she says, smiling at the ground, fumbling awkwardly with the small D. Va bunny keychain on her bag. I have to admit, she looks rather cute in this situation. I feel a surge of heat coming over my face, and a slight feeling of embarrassment.

Am I…blushing?

 ** _After School – Hokuto Street, just at the corner beside Mura Street_**

After finishing school and waving goodbye to Angela, who despite Lena's best efforts hadn't really cheered up, Hana and I arrived at her house.

"Do your parents know I'm coming over?" I ask her timidly.

"Well ehm…here's the thing, my parents don't actually live with me." A small wave of sadness overcame Hana's face.

"Oh I see…" I said, not wanting to press the issue further and make this situation more awkward than it already was. Hana unlocked the door and walked in. I followed suit and was asked to take off my shoes. I complied with Hana's instruction without second thought and followed her into her living room, where awe struck me. On the wall was a massive 4K Television and beneath it were video game consoles of all sorts. From things like the PS4 and Switch to rarities such as the FM Towns Marty and Casio Loopy, Hana had pretty much every game console imaginable.

"Hana, how in the fuck did you manage to afford all this shit?" I say, astonished.

"I…have my ways" she says, sitting down and smirking at me. I ponder the meaning of that statement for a moment, but only for a moment as Hana interrupts my train of thought.

"So, what do you wanna play?" she asks. "I have pretty much anything you can think of" she says, going over to a door on the far side of the room. Upon opening it, it reveals a massive room akin to a closet that is just filled with video games as far as the eye can see.

"Oh…my…lord…" I say. I cannot even fathom how Hana managed to obtain some of these games. She has a fucking sealed copy of Stadium Events for the NES! How the fuck did she manage to get that?

"Wellllll?" She asks, tilting her head, walking right into my personal space. The distance between us is very small. Her head is only mere centimetres away from mine.

"U-Uhm…how about some Castlevania Judgement?" I say, hoping she wouldn't judge me for my choice. She smiles a bit and walks over to the section filled with Nintendo Wii games and picks out the (criminally underrated) Castlevania Judgement.

"Well come on then, you're about to get a real ass whooping, Jonathan."

 ** _7:00 PM – Hana's House_**

Hana wasn't wrong. She fucking anhilated me at absolutely every game we played. Mortal Kombat. Smash Bros. Forza. Even fucking FIFA. She destroyed me in every single game we played.

"Well, fuck me…I mean I thought I was pretty good at Video Games but Hana you must have some kind of natural skill where, you can pick up any game and instantly master it. It's kind of like you're D. Va hahahah" I laugh a bit at my ridiculous statement. Hana laughs a bit too and we lean back into the couch, the two of us tired as hell from gaming for over three hours straight. We look at each other.

 _Uh oh._

Hana's pinky finger lays itself on top of my hand. It's barely noticeable.

 _Double Uh oh._

She slowly leans her head closer to mine.

 _Is this really happening?!_

I take in a breath, preparing myself for what it about to happen.

 _Calm down Jonathan you only know her a day! Don't be kissing her if you barely know her!_

Her face edges ever closer as her gaze never leaves my sight, the smell of a cherry blossom perfume engulfing my nasal passage. Our mouths are millimetres away from touching.

 _Someone PLEASE HELP ME!_

* **BRRZT BRRZT** * **'YOU WA SHOCK! AI DEN SORA GA OCHITEKURU…'**

My ringtone destroyed the silence in the room. I pluck my phone from my pocket and see a name I don't really expect to on the other end.

Angela Ziegler.

I look at Hana, trying to hide the disappointment on her face, who beckons me to answer my phone. I do so.

" **Hello?"**

 **"** ** _Ahh Jonathan, hello there. Are you free right now?"_** enquires Angela.

 ** _"_** **Ehm, Kind of. Why? Did you need me for something?"**

 **"** ** _Yes. And it's urgent. Can you make your way over to my place, alone?"_**

 **"** **Did something happen?"** I ask with concern.

 ** _"_** ** _Just please come over. I need to see you."_** She says, hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" enquires Hana.

"It's Angela. She needs me for something. She didn't say what for other than it was 'urgent'" I say, slightly confused by the situation. I was slightly relieved though. If Angela hadn't called then Hana and I would have….

…anyways, I had to get going.

"I better make my way over and see if she's okay." I say to Hana as I gather up my things. She looks a bit upset by the turn of events but she doesn't seem to mind _too_ much. We walk to the door and as I leave, I turn to face Hana to say goodbye.

"Well, thanks for today. It was really fun! We should do it again some time! I really enjoyed myself, Hana" I say, happiness exuding from my voice.

"I'm glad you did" she says with a smile. We stand there for a couple of seconds, just staring at each other again...losing myself in her amazing, beautifully bewitching eyes…

…Not wanting to create another awkward situation like earlier, I interject.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow then!" I say, turning around.

"Wait Jonathan!" cried out Hana. I turn around and before I knew it, I felt her soft lips on my cheek, for only a brief moment.

"See you tomorrow" she said with a loving smile as she walked back in and closed the door to her house.


	4. Devilish Angel

**_(_** **A/N: So chapter 3 uploaded normally without D. Va name errors. Still can't edit Chapter 1/2 because no matter what, FanFiction doesn't save my edits? Even when I reupload them I get the same results :/ Anyways, enjoy this chapter! Of course, I don't own Overwatch)**

 ** _7:15 PM – West Avenue_**

…Hana Song, the new girl, didn't just peck me on the cheek, did she? She only met me a day ago, and she's kissing me? I am at an honest loss for words. Hana is either someone who's way too promiscuous, or she falls too hard too easily. I'll definitely have to have a word with her about it tomorrow, and hope that neither Lena or Angela hear about it.

Speaking of Angela, I was slightly worried by the urgency of her call. I never really get calls from her, considering that we're only really friends by association. I keep thinking about what she may need me for, and right as I turn the corner before going into her house, I get two texts. One from Hana. One from Jack.

" ** _From: H. Song_**

 ** _Hey, about what happened when you left. I didn't really know what I was doing. I just felt like it was the right thing to do and I understand if I made you feel uncomfortable. For the time being, let's just forget that it happened and not mention it to anyone, kay?"_**

Though I am slightly confused, I feel relieved. While I'm flattered that such a beautiful girl seems interested in little old me, it's way too soon for anything to happen.

" ** _At least you were being honest I guess? Look, it must be weird for you being in a new country and all, and that's fine, but don't go rushing into things. I like you Hana, but right now, I like you simply as a friend. Will that change in the future? We will just have to wait and see._** "

I tap the send button and then go into the text that Jack sent me.

" ** _From: J. Morrison_**

 ** _Hey Jonathan, sorry for not telling you about things up here, I just really haven't had the time to talk with you properly about it. I managed to calm things down with Angela. Hopefully she doesn't hate me too much :/ "_**

 ** _"_** ** _Just let me know sooner in the future. I'm actually outside Angela's place right now. She said she needed something urgent from me."_** I say in reply, walking up to her front door. Right as I go to grab the knocker, Jack replies.

 ** _"_** ** _Uh oh. I don't know why but it doesn't sound good, or rather, something doesn't feel right about that situation. Stay sharp, soldier"_** Jack says back. I look at his words, wondering what he meant by them. With caution in mind, I grabbed the knocker and knocked three times. I hear some fumbling from inside and the door opens to reveal a much… _less_ _reserved_ looking Angela than I am used to seeing. She was wearing a thin, black top with a keyhole which revealed a portion of her rather ample cleavage. Her black denim shorts and black tights were complimented with a black headband.

Angela was certainly more emo looking than usual, that's for sure.

"Ah, Jonathan, good to see you!" she says, beckoning me into her home with that same warm smile she always gives Lena and I when we see her.

"Hey there Angie" I say, walking in, and smiling back. She guides me in through to her living room, which while not as large as Hana's, was still quite large nonetheless.

"So, what's the problem Angie? You said it was urgent" I say with concern creeping into my voice. Angela looks down, then looks back at me, visibly upset.

"I've been talking to Jack…and while we've sorted things out between us, it still…hurts, knowing that he's found someone so quickly." I can see a tear welling in her eyelid. However, Angela is strong, and keeps it back, not wanting her strong persona to falter.

"I just…really wanted to know that you'll be here for me…no matter what I need" she says to me, practically begging me with her eyes.

"Well of course I will! And Lena too! And even Hana! We'll all be here for you!" I say to her, holding her hand tightly to reassure her. She smiles a bit, and despite her best efforts, a single tear falls from her eyes. She inhales deeply, and looks at me with determination.

"I was thinking of having a party here this weekend, since my parents are away. Will you help me set it up and organise it? If I got Lena to help everything would be disorganised, and I would feel awkward asking Hana. Please Jonathan?" she puts on her puppy dog eyes that use to absolutely enamour Jack when the two of them were dating. She didn't need to do it on me though.

"Yeesh, you're quite the devil aren't you? Are you sure this is what you would call 'urgent'?" I say, laughing slightly. She laughs back at me.

"Well it's certainly not the conventional type of urgent. I did need to get you over here somehow though, I had no other choice really." She says, smiling softly. I stand up and look at the clock. 7:45 already. It was getting pretty late, and mom would probably be getting worried any minute now.

"Listen Angie, I gotta go now but, it was good chatting to you. It feels like it's been forever since just the two of us have really even talked" I say to her, heading towards the door.

"I feel the same way. Thank you again for agreeing to help me out with the party. With your help, it should be a success." She says, a tone of relief coming over her voice. I open the door and wave at Angela with a smile, and she returns the favour.

 ** _8:10PM – Jonathan's House_**

I return home and open up Twitch to try and catch D. Va's stream. Luckily for me, she was still online (Lena had to find a new time to stream due to this as she felt as though streaming whilst D. Va was streaming was a useless gesture). She had just finished a campaign match in Starcraft 1 Remastered, and was combing through her stats and settings. Since this was practically downtime for D. Va, I decided to look back at the text that Hana sent a while. I'm surprised that she hasn't actually responded back to what I said. I hit the reply button and typed out;

" ** _Hey, Angie's holding a party this weekend. You want to come?"_**

I tap the send button and the second I do, I hear a strange noise coming from the livestream.

" _*sigh* AFK. I got a text guys, BRB!_ " exclaims D. Va in an annoyed yet still somewhat chirpy tone. I guess that the noise I heard must've been the vibrations of D. Va's phone (which must be pretty fucking strong to be picked up by her microphone). I get a reply from Hana a few moments later.

" ** _Ehm, sure I guess. Lemme know more in school tomorrow. I'm kinda busy r/n :/"_**

I sigh a small breath and then turn my attention back to the stream.

 _"_ _Sorry about that. Let's get back into the action! I'm gonna really try to raise my APM in this next game~!"_

The chat erupted with the typical "omg yasss" "d. va pls marry me" and "yeah fuck 'em up!" comments. I chirped in with my usual "Give it your best shot and don't give up!" comment. I knew that she wouldn't really care but in my eyes, it's nice to get it out there and show support because after all, without the fans, D. Va wouldn't be where she is today. The stream continues throughout the night, finishing around 11:30PM. After going offline, I went to bed, finally being able to get some rest after a fun, tiring and bizarre day.

 ** _The Next Day – 11:00 AM – McCree's Classroom, Royal Winstonian Academy_**

"Now, there may be rumours going around about a class trip to Tokyo next week, and y'all would be correct in yer assumptions. Now don't worry, the school has funded it all, y'all just gotta bring money for food n' that." McCree says, spouting it in his usual cowboy accent. Excitement can be felt across the whole class, and I can't blame them. It's a trip to Japan! Such a far cry from the suburbs that I'm used to here. McCree continues his speech.

"Now, y'all are gonna be put into groups of four, and wouldn't you know it Bigshot, you've been put in a group with your three chums." He says, giving me a smirk. I look at him in confusion, but deep down I'm glad that I'll be spending time abroad with Angela, Lena and Hana…

…but not Jack.

I take in a small breath to quell the sadness brewing within me. This is something that Jack would've loved to have come with us on, and it's a shame that we couldn't go together. McCree interrupts my thoughts with another announcement.

"When we return, we're gonna have another new student joining our here posse. She's coming in from France or somethin' like that, and I won't even try pronouncing her name until she comes into the class. I don't know why she's joining us instead of a private school because she's from quite the family accordin' to this…

…

…

wait why am I telling y'all this?" ponders McCree, scratching his head as he looked at the paper, slightly confused. I could feel the whole class rolling their eyes at his stupidity. How he became a teacher is beyond any sort of comprehendible thought at this stage. I glance over at Hana to my right, who's seemingly fallen asleep.

"Ms. Song, don't tell me the reason yer sleeping is because yer still jetlagged?" questioned McCree. Apparently, I wasn't the only one who'd noticed Hana falling asleep. She jolts awake and murmurs out something like "uhnno" to which McCree retorts "try to stay awake, young lady". Hana nods with a dopey, tired yet cute expression on her face as she lets out a little yawn and rubs her eyes. She peeks over at me and quickly glances towards Angela in front of me, cheeks redder than ever. Something tells me that the next week or so is going to be one hell of a time. Angela's party, the Japan trip, and the French student. It's a lot to take in, and most people in school are still buzzing about Hana Song. I'm tempted to close my eyes for a few minutes, but McCree has a deadeye for kids falling asleep in class. I do my best to stay awake until lunch time, hoping that the coming weeks are gonna be as exciting as they sound.

 ** _12:00 PM – McCree's Class_**

"It's High Noon" claimed McCree, which was met with groans from across the classroom. Angela immediately turns her chair around and grabs a notepad and pen.

"Okay Jonathan, let's get some details sorted. What time should we start it at?"

"Ehm, 7:30?" I say, slightly taken aback by how quickly Angela had turned around and shifted into Party work mode.

"Okay. Music?"

"Ehm, just whatever is trending I guess. Try and get a few classics in there too. People love to dance to old shit when they're shitfaced."

"Okay. How many people?"

"Well, since we don't want the house to get totalled, how about 30-40? I mean, basically just our class"

"That's fine with me. Is there anything else we may need to sort?"

"I can supply alcohol if needs be, and for food try get some Doritos and Dip. They're boring but everyone will eat them" Hana looks over at us at the mentioning of the word Doritos. Clearly, she must have some kind of admiration for them.

"Good, Good. Please come over after school tomorrow them for us to set everything up. I'll have the music playlist sorted out by then." Angela says with a smile, closing her notebook. As I looked over at Hana again who gave me a light smile, I realised something.

I really, _really_ couldn't wait for this party tomorrow.

 **(A/N: APM means "Actions Per Minute" from what I've heard. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. Sorry it took a while but I've been dying with a cold. We're beginning to see Jonathan's personality develop a bit more and we get a little bit of Insight into Angela and her relationship with both Jonathan and Jack. Hana of course, is a complete mystery to Jonathan still. Next Episode of** ** _Trapped in the Heart of a Gamer: "Hana Song! Gets Drunk with the Gang")_**


	5. Hana Song! Gets Drunk with the Gang!

**_(I don't own the rights to Overwatch)_**

 ** _12:00PM – McCree's Classroom, Royal Winstonian Academy_**

"Hey Mr. McCree, what time is it?" asked Gabriel Reyes, the resident jokester in our class.

"Why I'd say it's abo- wait a minute I know what yer doin'" Exclaimed McCree, scratching his head from embarrassment. The bell for lunch rang, McCree did his usual spouting of how it's High Noon and Hana, Lena and Angela had all shifted their seats over and we began chatting about today's party, and the upcoming trip to Japan.

"Angie love, I'm so excited for tonight!" exclaimed a quite hyperactive Lena, who thankfully doesn't have track on the weekends, so she'll be able to attend tonight. "I can't wait to just chill out and relax…and have some fun" she says with a wink.

"That sort of carry on will definitely not be taking place tonight and if I see anyone of you guys specifically engaging in such behaviour you shall be kicked out at once" replied Angela with a confident smile. Lena of course laughed it off.

"You know I was only 'aving a giggle love! Besides, there's only one person in this class I'd even remotely consider shagging here…" Lena's voice drifts off in a dream-like tone. The three of us however were now very interested.

"Who is he?!" Angela and I asked in sync. Hana stared in bewildered confusion.

"The only hint you're getting…" Lena leans in "…is that it's a woman"

Now, Lena's orientation wasn't a shock to Angela or I. She'd told the three of us (and Jack) about her bisexuality about a year ago in quite the coming out speech. We just assumed it was a guy because despite being Bi, Lena's only ever really shown interest to guys as far as we know.

Hana however, knew nothing about this, as expected of the new girl.

"Wait, is L-Lena gay?!" questioned Hana, which made Lena laugh.

"No no, I just play for both teams love" she says with a wink, which makes Hana look away from embarrassment.

"It means she likes men and women" interjects Angela, just in case Hana didn't get what Lena meant.

"Oh…okay…that's cool I guess" says Hana non-chalantly. Despite our best efforts, Angela, Hana and I couldn't get any information out of Lena as to who she secretly admires. Maybe a few drinks later could help with that…I smirk at my own devious thoughts and whisper them to both Hana and Angela, who both agreed that alcohol could be our key. We continued our discussion throughout lunch, and eagerly awaited for the final bell of the day to arrive.

 ** _After School – 7:00PM – Angela Ziegler's House_**

It was half an hour before the party had been scheduled to begin. Angela and I went through our pre-party checks one more time just to make absolutely sure that everything had been going to plan.

"Okay, music?" asked Angela

"Check."

"Food?"

"Check."

"Drink?"

"Check and Check" I said, pointing to a keg and a selection of bottles.

"Good, good" said Angela, breathing a sigh of relief. Whilst she normally is calm and collected, even during the exam season, she seemed to be a bit overly worried today.

"Is everything OK?" I ask, a hint of concern contained in my voice.

"There's just…a lot on my mind right now. Apart from the whole thing with Jack, I'm just really worried about tonight. I hope that nothing gets smashed or destroyed or robbed or anything." She says, rubbing her eyes out of tiredness. I walk over to her and give her a pat on the back, trying my best to reassure her that everything was okay. Before I could even say anything though, the doorbell rang with the first guest. Angela perked up, patted herself down and put on her most lovely of smiles and opened the door to see…

"H-Hey there, Angie…" said a slightly embarrassed Hana. She walked into the main room, where I was sitting down after managing to put on some random music Angela had put on the playlist, and I must say, I had always seen Hana as a beautiful girl but tonight she fucking looked out of this world. Her hair was done up in a nice low ponytail with a fringe. She was wearing a gorgeous black top and nice, tight denim jeans which fit her figure perfectly. She sat down beside me and it took everything within me to not look away out of sheer astonishment for her beauty.

"Hey there, Jonathan" she says with a sincere smile. I smile back and reply with a quick greeting of my own.

"Would you like a drink?" I ask. Hana puts a finger to her mouth and thinks about it for a second.

"Yeah sure, whatever you're having!" she says with a chirp. I walk over and get us both a cup filled with beer. Hana looked at the golden liquid for a moment before proceeding to take a sip. I followed suit. Angela joined us and we began discussing Lena and who it is she may secretly admire.

"I think it could be that girl in Zarya's class…what's her name again, Emily, or something? Don't they do track together?" I ask to Angela, Hana being more of an onlooker in this situation, looking on with excitement and wonder.

"Hmm, it could very well be. I'm trying my best to narrow it down, and the only girls she really talks to that we know are me, Hana, Emily and Fareeha Amari from our class." Says Angela, puzzled at the current situation, which was interrupted by the doorbell ringing.

It was a group of five people, one of whom was Lena, dressed with a cool looking brown leather jacket, a Union Jack adorning both sleeves which was accompanied by a sort of yellow/orange pair of jeans.

"Alright loves!" chirped in Lena, with her usual upbeat attitude shining through. We all gave her a small wave or salutation and she began drinking some beer with us. As the night went on, more and more people came to the party, until everyone from our class – minus Gabriel for some reason – was here, enjoying Angela's little get together.

 ** _8:30 PM – Angela Ziegler's House_**

Lena Oxton is not a very good drinker.

After about 3-4 pints of lager, she was talking way, way more than she usually does. Considering this is Lena we're talking about, that is quite the achievement. Hana, Angela and I all grouped together.

"Right, someone has tyo go talk to her. I nominate Angela." I say, not wanting to do the dirty deed.

"I second that" Hana responds to my claim swiftly. Angela looks at the two of us in a way as if we had betrayed her. She shakes her head and mutters something in German and walks over to Lena.

"Ahh Lena darling, would you come with me for a moment? I need to talk with you about something" said Angela, her soothing voice bringing Lena to her attention.

"O-Oh, sure love, n-nnnno problem!" said a very drunk Lena, only being able to somewhat put her words together. They both walked off to a mostly unoccupied area of the downstairs, where only two or three other people were.

That left me with Hana. And Hana wasn't much better at holding her drink than Lena. Niether was I. Whilst I could produce a sentence with little to no slurring, my train of thought was running at a much slower pace than usual, so I don't really think that rationally when I'm inebriated. Hana and I were leaning against a countertop in the kitchen, with some mellow 70's rock ballad playing in the background. To try and break the conversational ice, I asked

"I wonder if Angie will even be successful…" I say, giggling slightly. Hana laughs back.

"Haha, yeah, she's barely had anything to drink so she's probably the best at this kinda thing" she says with another laugh, falling slightly into y side.

"Woops" she says, as her eyes meet mine. We both laugh at how silly this whole night has become.

"Ssso about the other day" Hana begins talking, and I instantly know what she's referring to. "I know you like, said that we shouldn't do stuff like that buuuuttt I dunno" Hana says, slurring her words, if only slightly. "I kinda liked it dude" she says, giving me a light punch in the arm, smirking at me. Not knowing what to really say, I reply back with

"Uhm, yeah, me too" I close my eyes and stick out my tongue at her, whilst scratching my head from embarrassment.

"Follow me, Jonathan" she says, leaning in to whisper those words ever so softly into my right ear. My heart skips a beat, and, if only for a moment, Hana's words entrap my soul, and my heart. Hana walks off towards the staircase, and I follow suit. We reach a door. Hana peeks inside, and beckons me to follow her. It's Angela's bedroom. Hana makes sure to close the door behind her.

 _No. Don't do this._

"Jonathan…" says Hana, locking her eyes with mine. She places her right hand on my right cheek, and her left on my left hip. I begin to breath erratically, my mind going nuts at what was going on in front of my eyes right now. My conscience was screaming conflicting actions at me.

 **Do it.**

 _Hold back._

 **You'll stay a virgin if you don't do this.**

 _You must think with your heart, not your head._

Before I knew it, Hana's soft lips brushed against mine. I mutter out a small whimper of surprise, which seemingly amuses Hana. My sober persona slams his clenched fists against the windows of my conscience, unable to take over and break free. I return Hana's kiss, placing both my hands on her backside, slightly above her bottom. She whimpers back herself, her mouth beckoning for more. We push our bodies closer together as we walk slowly towards the wall, the open door of the walk-in closet on our left-hand side. Hana's left hand begins slowly moving its way from my hip to my pants zipper.

"Hana…isn't this not-"

A single finger to my lip, forcing my silence as Hana undid the button and began slowly unzipping the trouser zip.

And that's when we heard it. A noise from outside the door. Hana's hand froze in place, right above the top of my boxers. We looked towards the door and saw the handle being turned. Looking at each other, we darted into the closet beside us and closed its door, right as the bedroom door itself opened up. Peeking through the wooden door's grill, the two of us saw two shapes walking into the room and firmly closing the door behind them, before undressing each other. I moved around to try and get a better view of those faces, trying to identify the two people responsible for breaking Hana and I's intimate kiss.

And then, I saw their faces, and immediately looked at Hana.

Lena Oxton and Angela Ziegler were undressing each other right down to the birthday suit.

Hana and I had to hold our mouths shut to try and not shout out our surprise at this rather unexpected development. Angela, who had never show any sort of remote interest in women, and who was sober, and who was still getting over Jack, had suddenly been entranced by Lena? The two of us look on in amazement as out two friends climb into the bed with each other. The lewd noises and faces made by the two women in the bed didn't help the ever-present problem that was my erection, which had been growing since Hana had unzipped my trousers. I went to zip them back up.

But Hana Song, had other ideas.

 **(A/N: Ohh the world of cliff-hangers are oh so very cruel. But hey, that's Fan Fiction for you I suppose. Lena and Angela certainly don't seem to mind each other's company anyways ;) Please leave a review! It helps me iron out the kinks in the story. See you next time for Trapped in the Heart of a Gamer, Episode 6:** ** _D. Vangelion!_** **)**


	6. D Vangelion

**_(A/N: I don't own Overwatch. Also if there's a blank space somewhere in the chapter where a certain character's name should be, refer to the issue I had with Chapter 1 and 2 of this FanFic. Idk why it happens but I'll put this warning at the start of every chapter just in case.)_**

 ** _9:00PM – Angela Ziegler's Closet_**

"Hana, stop!" I whisper with a sense of pleading urgency. Hana's fingertips stopped right inside the tip of my boxers. Another inch, and she would've gotten what she wanted.

"Buuut why, Jonathan?!" she whispers back, slurring her words, and burping quietly. Her eyes beckon to mine, my erection begging for her hand and the noises of pure pleasure coming from outside the closet from Angela and Lena's antics didn't make matters any better at all. I slowly removed Hana's hand, which thankfully showed no resistance. I look back at her, with a serious but calming look in my eyes.

"Hana…we shouldn't be doing this…" I say to her, trying to get through to her that this doesn't feel right.

"I want to do stuff like this but…I think it's still a bit too soon, don't you? It's only been a few days…we need to take things a bit slower. Let's just forget tonight happened…okay? I like you Hana, I like you a lot, but I want to try and take things at a slower pace because if we go too fast, that might not end up well for either of us." Hana looks away slowly for a moment, then a moment later returns her gaze towards me, filled with determination and passion.

"Jonathan. I have to tell you something. I accept that you want to dooo things slower, and I rrrrespect that. So, I want to be honest with you…" Hana's gaze becomes groggier and groggier by the second. I have a bad feeling about this. She slowly stumbles her body onto mine and leans into my ear.

"The trrruthh is….I….I am…I amm Dvvvffff…." Suddenly, Hana's entire body collapses on top of mine, causing my body to fall back and make a rather loud noise against the closet door.

Suddenly, the noises from outside the door come to a sudden halt.

"Is somebody there?" I hear Angela say softly to Lena, panting slightly. Oh shit, they're gonna find me, with a passed out Hana and my pants down.

Things were not looking good for Jonathan Cujoh.

I hear movement coming closer and closer to the door. I hastily do up my pants and ttry to think of some way to explain the situation.

 _"_ _Ehm…she was getting sick…so I was helping her…no that's stupid. Ehm…She just needed a break from downstairs! That's right!"_

But the person walking towards the door had gotten closer then I had anticipated. I fell back slowly (as to not make much noise) and closed my eyes, and slowed down my breathing to try and look like I had passed out.

The door opens, and I hear an unmistakeably British gasp coming from above me. I daren't open my eyes.

"Oi love, come over 'ere! You won't believe who I've found lurking in the closet!" says Lena with a tone of glee in her voice. I have a feeling she won't let me live this down for a long long time. I hear more footsteps come over.

"Oh my it's Jonath- wait, and Hana? Together?!" she says in a slight panic.

"Relax love, it doesn't look like they were doing anything funny." Oh how wrong you are Lena.

"What should we do? We can't just leave them there…and Jesus, what if they heard us!?" says Angela, in an even more panicked state.

"I don't think they did, I think they were both pretty gone by the time we waddled on up here to…have fun" says Lena in a tone of voice I never expected to hear from her mouth. Such sultriness and sexuality condensed and undernoted by that British accent…no wonder she managed to woo Angela. I would've been easily captured by that voice if I were on the receiving end of it.

"Let's just carry Jonathan downstairs…I'll just get my clothes on first, you'd better fix your hair Lena" says Angela, slowly putting her clothes back on. "I'll call Jonathan's mom to pick him up. We'd better let Hana rest here for the night…I don't think I actually know where she lives…" says Angela in a curious tone. Angela will investigate Hana's address sooner rather than later (whether or not she does it through asking Hana is unknown to me, she's quite the curious schemer.). I hear Lena addressing her hair and Angela messing with the bedsheets before I'm picked up, assumedly by the stronger-than-she-looks Lena Oxton. I'm laid down somewhere soft, probably the super nice couch in the conservatory (since that was likely to be a room that didn't have many people) and I hear Lena calling my mom from my phone.

My mom won't be too pleased about this.

 ** _The Next Day – 12:00PM – Jonathan Cujoh's House_**

"Unmhf…..Nggh….man what kind of beer was that last night" I say as I raise a hand to my head. Whilst I didn't have too much to drink, I still felt slightly hungover. I look at my phone, which my mother thankfully put on charge for me, to check the time.

Oh, I saw the time alright. It was about noon. However, I also saw three notifications all from Lena, Angela and most worrying of all, Hana.

"Gimme a break…" I mumble to myself as I open up the phone to check the messages.

 _"_ _From: Lena Oxton_

 _Oi, Cujoh, you better tell me why I found the new girl passed out on top of you in Angela's wardrobe last night or else I'll make sure your pulse will be bombing with pain!"_

I don't think that's how pulses work, Lena. I continued reading her message.

" _She says that you two just wanted to get away from the noise of downstairs. That better have been it!"_

Well, Hana's cover was preeeetty solid I think. I type up a reply to Lena, subconsciously thanking Hana with every single character I type.

 **"** ** _I dunno what happened. I got pretty wasted which is unusual for me. I remember Hana saying something about it being too loud and us needing to go somewhere else, so I just followed her lead."_**

I sent the message. I looked at Angela's which was essentially the same, but with an extra "I hope you didn't fuck her in my wardrobe".

"Oh I wasn't fucking anyone darlin'…" I say with an accent that McCree would be proud of. If anyone was doing any fucking last night, it was you and Lena.

Shit, I almost forgot that her and Lena had sex basically right in front of us last night. I don't bother replying to Angela's message, instead skipping straight to the one which was worrying me the most; Hana's.

" _From: Hana Song_

 _Hey Jonathan, I hope you got home safely after last night. I gotta say it was nice of Angie to lemme stay in her bed (Although it smelled kind of funny…wonder why ;) )_

 _Anyways, I'm so, so, sosososososo sorry that I came onto you so hard last night. It was my first proper time to go out drinking so I'm not really used to alcohol. I said some things that I may not have meant and did some things I regret. Whenever you see this message, please come on over. I want to talk to you about it. Properly. I don't want this to be ruined by my stupid actions._

 _Hana."_

The message had been sent 15 minutes ago, which means that I still have ample time to go and see Hana. My mom was at work, so thankfully I wouldn't have to deal with her (yet). I got my pants on and put on a fresh shirt and some deodorant (I'd showered late last night before heading out to help Angela so I wouldn't need one until much later today), fixed my hair and then took… _it_ out from my drawer. I stared at the foil wrapper, the light coming from the sun reflects its blue colour onto my face. I take in a deep breath.

"Just in case…just in case…just in case" I tell myself. I slip _it_ into my wallet and grab my keys and phone and begin walking over to Hana's house.

 ** _12:10PM – Hokuto Street, Just Outside Hana Song's House_**

It took me five minutes to get here, but I've been staring at Hana's door for another five minutes. Goddamnit I'm too nervous about this. I shouldn't be, I really shouldn't be. _We're just gonna talk about what happened, that's all,_ I thought. Nothing bad at all. Nothing like last night, no sir. I do have some feelings for Hana, but I'm not sure if they're what she feels too. I put my finger against the doorbell and press against it. Every second that passes feels like an eternity as I hear light footsteps coming to the door. I hear a key unlock it, slowly, and it opens – slowly – to reveal Hana Song's oh so adorable face.

"H-Hey there, Jonathan…come in" She says, her voice echoing with nervousness. I walk my way in and wipe my feet against the mat on the floor.

"Come on, follow me. I need to show you something." She says, begging me to follow her with her eyes.

I couldn't resist those eyes no matter how hard I tried.

I followed her command and was brought into a dimly, yet somewhat romantically lit bedroom filled with low, warm lighting and some Korean music playing. I took a brief look at the stereo..." Dong Bang Shin Ki?" or something like that were playing. Hana sat down in a gaming chair (adorned with D. Va iconography) in front of a massive computer monitor. I sat across from her, on her rather large bed. She inhaled a deep breath and began speaking.

"Jonathan…I'll be honest. While I may not have been fully in control of myself last night, I have to tell you: I loved every goddamn second of it." Even in this low light, I could see the red forming on her face. She tugged lightly at her floral white skirt with her two hands, and look at me straight in the eye, determined.

"I don't regret it. I may have told you that I did, but in all honesty that's just so I could try and win you over here because you're such a nice guy…I'm sorry for taking advantage of your kindness like that Jonathan…I'm kind of selfish like that, hehe" she giggles a bit, despite the tears that begin to form in her eyes.

"Hana…" I call out to her softly, trying to calm her down a bit, but she shakes her head and continues her ramble.

"Even with these flaws in me Jonathan…even with all this, I want to show you who I really am, or rather, who the world thinks I really am." She says, wiping the tears away from her eyes. She turns around and grabs the keyboard beside her and boots up her computer.

"Hana…what do you mean by "who the world thinks you really are?" I say in confusion. Hana turns back to face me, her face exuding determination.

"If I want to show you how I truly feel, I want you to at least understand who I am first, Jonathan, before you make any decisions"

"Hana, it doesn't matter to me who you are! I still feel the same w-"

"Look at the screen. Jonathan."

And I did just that. It was the player profile screen of the Blizzard App (the program used to boot up games such as StarCraft and WarCraft on PC). It was on the Player Profile page.

My eyes widened in immense surprise.

"Hana…are you…you're not serious right…" I say, flabbergasted.

"I am serious."

"I am D. Va"

 **(A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the long delay! Things have been kind of hectic in these past couple of weeks. I hope this big reveal chapter makes up for it though! How will Jonathan feel about Hana's true identity being revealed? The trip to Japan draws closer! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter guys! Please leave a review, a favourite and a follow if you wouldn't mind 3 Love y'all! See you in Chapter 7 where things will get a bit...** ** _Zesty_** **;) )**


	7. You and Me, Two Hearts

**_Three Weeks Ago – Jonathan Cujoh's House_**

It's 3AM and Lena and I cannot get enough of this D. Va stream right now. Whilst she's not playing her usual game of StarCraft II, she's been streaming nothing but obscure Famicom games all night long. Right now she's tackling Takeshi's Challenge, an infamous game from 1986 which was created by famed Japanese comedian, Takeshi Kitano.

" _I might play this soon!"_ cries out Lena, enjoying every single word that's coming from the ever-mysterious D. Va

I was enjoying myself too. Her voice sounded so beautiful and elegant, even when she was screaming at how frustrating the game was. During the karaoke section (Where the player is required to sing a song three times _pitch perfectly_ to progress) I was mesmerised by her stunning singing ability (she really gave it her all, I can tell you that much. I wouldn't be surprised if she became a Korean Pop idol!)

 _"_ _It really makes you wonder who this girl is…"_ I say to Lena quietly. Unfortunately, this would be the last time she would be streaming for a few weeks as she was apparently moving to a different country or something like that. I think of all the different possibilities…Russia…Japan…Mexico…the list goes on and on. She'd have no reason to move to a small town like this one, would she?

Yeah right, in my dreams.

 ** _Present Day – 12:20PM - Hana Song's Bedroom_**

Breaking News: Hana Song, the usually somewhat shy and timid new girl in the Royal Winstonian Academy is secretly the cheeky, cocky and upbeat five time Gaming World Championships Winner last five years in a row, D. Va

"I am D. Va " said Hana, with sternness and determination.

"N-no way…you're like total-"

"Totally different, right?" she says, cutting me off (with exactly what I was going to say next.) "I know, the shy timid Hana couldn't possibly be D. Va right?" she said to me, cracking an awkward smile at me. "Well, that's the truth of it Jonathan. I'm D. Va, the proof is on the screen."

It took me a moment to process all this before I could even begin speaking again.

"Why did you hide it from everyone?" I manage to mutter out.

"Mystique, d-duh!" Hana says, trying to sound all cool (but still failing, in a kinda cute way to be honest…) "I wouldn't have as nearly many subscribers as I do if I showed my stupid face to the world, I didn't want them to see my stupid hair or stupid smile or ugly ugly ugly ugly ugly ugly ugly bod-" I stand up and gently grab hold of her face, tipping it up in my direction. She gasps slightly and looks at me in confusion.

"Enough is enough. Stop beating yourself up." I lean in and kiss her soft lips lightly, tasting a hint of sweet cherry flavour from them.

"J-Jonathan…" she whimpers out softly. I don't know what's come over me. This urge to make sure this girl, who I only know so little about, feel safe…

…it couldn't be _that,_ could it?

Before I have any more time to think on the issue, Hana smacks her lips straight into mine and pushes me over onto her bed.

"I gotta say, I'm impressed at how strong you are…" I say, my breaths slowly becoming pants of air. Hana didn't respond with words but instead sat right over my groin, slowly leaning into where my head is.

"I have you _right where I want you, heehee!"_ says Hana, who is really, really getting into this. Her body is angled in such a way that I can see down her top, right at her ample sized breasts.

And then, I felt that rush of blood that all males feel in their downstairs regions when sexually excited. Lovely.

I won't resist, not now. I may not fully have confirmed my feelings yet, but I feel strongly for this girl. I don't know what it is yet but, I want to at least try to find out!

"Why don't we pick up where we left off last night?" says Hana with the most sultry, erotic face I have ever seen. She began slowly unbuttoning my plain blue shirt, kissing my chiselled pectorals and abdomen muscles until she reaches the tippy top of my grey jeans. She places the palm of her hand over the ever growing bulge in my pants and grabs it, slowly increasing the pressure on it.

"Wow…you're getting big down here…hehe…I can't wait…" she says to herself.

"Can't wait..for what?"

"For you to stick this big cock inside me you silly boy." She says, licking her lips. Without any further hesitation she zips open my jeans and pulls down the boxers (with her mouth, of course) and begins taking my throbbing member inside her mouth.

And holy shit. It was as if I had found the secret to attaining heaven in order to reset the universe.

Every single slide of the tongue, every bob of the head, suck of the throat, every gag of the throat felt just right. _Just. Fucking. Perfectly. Right._ Her movements were akin to that of a pornstars. My cock had become lubricated heavily with her saliva as she took her mouth off – for just a moment – and jerked on it. Hard.

"H-Hana s-slow down there….hahhh…I'm about…to cum…!" I say, trying my hardest to hold it back. Hana's eyes lit up and a devious grin formed on her face. She rolls our bodies over so that I'm on top of her almost fully clothed body. She pulls me in and leans into near my ear area and whispers

"I'm all yours, _daddy"_

I pull my head back a bit and look at her with an odd look in my eye. Is this really the same girl form ten minutes ago? Is this really Hana Song, the world's most famous gamer? I guess the "D" in D. Va must stand for "Daddy kink" or something, this is a total complete personality shift.

"Hana…I didn't know you were like this…"

"Oh you have no idea, _daddy,_ I've rubbed a couple out since last night just thinking about this moment even becoming a possibility. I'm usually the way you've seen me up until now, y'know shy and timid…

…but once I get the idea of your body on my mind? Well, let's just say good quiet Hana goes AFK for a while" she wryly smiles as she pulls the condom I had brought out of my pocket. Before I even have time to question her, she already has it rolled onto my dick.

Impressive. Very Impressive.

"W-When was the last time you've done this?" I ask, pensively.

"You're the first daddy" she leans in again

"I don't want it easy though" she does that goddamn devilish smile again as she takes off her underwear (but leaves her skirt on) and undoes her shirt, taking her beautiful breasts out of the bra (though not taking the bra off) and beckons me to enter her body. After a little bit of shuffling around to try and find my maximum comfort zone, I push my way inside.

"NnnggghhhhhAGGGHHHH!" groans Hana in a mix of pain and pleasure. I could already feel the warm blood of her broken hymen flowing down the side of my dick, to which I thought "Damn, this is gonna smell bad, isn't it." But it didn't matter anymore. That perfectly tight feeling coming from down below was nothing short of intoxicating. I felt almost every little flap and fold of Hana coming from down there, causing my penis to twitch ever so slightly.

"J-Jonathan…you feel so…so good…uhnnn!" moaned Hana. I internally thanked whatever God there may be for not being in the same house as anyone else right now because I don't think this side of Hana could be muted at all unless you completely shut closed her mouth. I increased my pace as Hana latched her arms around my neck, pulling me closer to her and to my climax.

"H-Hana…I can't t-take much more of this!" I groan out, my load coming closer and closer to bursting point.

"Then let it all out…" Hana whispers into my ear.

However, Hana had tightened her legs around my waist. I was stuck, for lack of a better word, inside Hana. We had protection on sure, but I couldn't see if there was a tear or whatnot in the latex. Not wanting to risk anything, I use the last of my strength to break Hana's grasp on my body and pull out, pull off the condom (which had a slight scratch on it, probably from Hana's application of it.) and finish myself over Hana's abdomen, which she didn't seem to mind.

"W-woah…that was…something else…" I pant, my exhaustion being very clear cut in my voice.

"You're certainly something…else…" Hana says before passing out in front of me. I grow worried for a minute, but it's very clear that she's just sleeping again. Thank goodness for that. I grab a tissue from the bathroom and clean up the mess on Hana's body before climbing back into bed and lying down beside her. A million things began running through my head. Most of them relating to Hana of course. Japan tomorrow. What if Angela and Lena found out about us? What would McCree think? Should I tell Jack? Where are Hana's parents? So many things seem to be piling on top of my thoughts as I slowly closed my eyes and fell into the world of sleep.

 ** _6:00PM – Hana Song's House, Bedroom_**

"Nff…uhn…what time is it…" I yawn out as I open my eyes. I look at my phone and two things catch my eye.

One: The time. It's about 6PM. No biggie. Gotta get home soon though to finish packing for Japan.

Two: D. Va started streaming about 10 minutes ago.

"Wait a second…isn't Hana not D. Va …." I mumble as I raise my body up slowly. I wipe my eyes a bit and quietly gasp at the sight in front of me.

Hana Son- Scratch that, _D. Va_ is streaming in front of me. Butt. Naked.

It then hit me like a fucking train. I had just fucking _slept_ with D. Va

I didn't bother saying anything because it would ruin Hana's stream and quite possibly her career. I sat back against the bed's headboard and it made a creaking noise. Hana looked back at me for a moment and gave me a cute little wave, embarrassed at the sight in front of our eyes right now, and went straight back to her game of StarCraft. I smiled a small it and opened my phone up to text her.

" ** _Hey, I gotta go home to get ready for tomorrow. Message/call me when you're done! I can't wait to see you again tomorrow! w I'm super excitedddd!"_** I tap then send button and begin clothing myself. Just as I pull on my shirt, I hear Hana getting up from her chair,

"Brb guys, bathroom break!" she says in her hyper-cheerful D. Va voice. She pulls on a shirt and pair of shorts and walks over to me…and holds my hand softly.

"Jonathan…I'm sorry about the way I acted earlier. If I had more time to explain it, I would. It's kind of hard and I'm not sure you'd understand it properly…I'll try telling you next time we're alone together okay?" She says to my with a hint of sadness and regret in her voice, her breathing slightly lighter than usual.

"I think I understand, but it'd be nice to get your side of the story too Hana I guess. But don't worry about it. I…I love you all the same…" I quickly and quietly said that last bit out. Hana's gaze shot right up at mine, and instead of sadness, hope was alight in her irises.

"You w-w-what?! You l-love m-me?!" Hana said in surprise. I sighed slightly and looked at her with a longing, honest gaze.

"Yes Hana, I do. It's a bit silly of me I know. I only know you a week or so. But holy hot hell…you're certainly something else" I say, putting a hand to her cheek, gently. I pull her in for one more kiss before I turn for the door.

"See you at school tomorrow, darling"

 ** _The Next Day, Royal Winstonian Academy – 5:00AM_**

God it was fucking cold out.

The whole class was waiting at the scheduled time at the bus, waiting for our ever lax duo of teachers to arrive. Apparently the school must have two teachers come on all foreign trips, so McCree had to find the teacher who bugged him the least to come along for the journey. Thankfully, he got on with our resident Japanese teacher, Hanzo Shimada, fairly well, and Hanzo was more than happy to come along on a journey to his homeland.

"Bloody hell that geezer McCree sure is taking a while to waddle his arse over here, ain't he?" said Lena, who was jogging on the spot, trying desperately to keep some form of warmth in her body. Hana, Angela and I had gathered together in a huddle of sorts, holding each others hands through our pockets in a circular formation. It all looked rather terrible and awkward.

"Even in Switzerland it never gets this bloody cold in the mornings…" Angela says with a chill in her voice. Somehow, I doubt it was colder than the Alpine laden country of Switzerland, but then again, this is Angela we're talking about. The woman has brains that the Winstonian is seriously lucky to have (McCree even moreso). After another ten minutes of waiting, McCree and Hanzo finally showed up and loaded us all onto the bus for the airport.

"It's about time…" said Hana begrudgingly to McCree as she stepped onto the bus. McCree held me back for a second however.

"Hey Bigshot, you know if Song's alright? She seems a bit different than before the weekend." Says McCree, tipping his fedora slightly.

"Beats me sir, we hung out for a while but she's been the same to me all weekend really." I say whilst lying through my teeth, Lena and Angela both giving me a stare that just screams "yeah right." Hehe, if only the class knew about what _they_ got upto, now THAT would be a scandal. McCree waves me off and I take my seat beside Angela on the bus (Hana insisted we separated them on the bus in the event that Lena tried to make some sneaky moves on Angela. I knew that Lena wouldn't, but Hana's imagination and persistence won out in the end) as we made our way to the airport. We made some small talk about the party (or at least, the bits we claimed to have remembered from that rather eventful evening) and of course our trip to Japan which McCree claimed "would be more fun than educational". And if I know McCree, he's right when it comes to parties and fun.

Boy lemme tell you something, I couldn't fucking wait to get on that plane.


	8. Japan Arc I: D Va vs Tracer!

**_Somewhere above the Pacific Ocean – Around 11 AM_**

My thoughts wander like scattered raindrops across the sky. The last few days rush by my internal vision as I stare outside the window at the nearly completely risen sun, shining through the clouds. Hana is asleep beside me, Lena and Angela behind me with Gabriel and Fareeha in front of me, talking about some weird drinking game involving a deck of cards that they couldn't wait to try out when they got to the hotel. Heh, I'd like to see them try and procure some alcohol in a country that's somewhat stricter with alcohol enforcement than the one we come from. McCree is – of course – asleep with that damn cowboy hat on, and Hanzo is busy reading some book that I can't really identify from back here. The airport in Tokyo was only two more hours away. I smiled a little bit as I laid my hand against my face and went into a little nap, putting my hand on top of Hana's (making it look coincidental, of course).

 ** _Tokyo, Japan – 3:30PM_**

"Now hold on y'all, before we go wandering about like a bunch of sitting ducks, we got a few ground rules. Firstly, stay in yer damn groups. I don't want anybody going missing on the first damn day. Secondly, use yer brains and street smarts. We're giving you some free time to let you get used to yer surroundings but for the love of all that's holy we don't wanna hafta call the undertaker on anyone here. Thirdly, y'all have mine and Mr. Shimada's contact numbers. If anything does happen – which it shouldn't – y'all can call us. Y'all understand?"

The whole class nodded. McCree smiled in return. "Good. Now, y'all can scamper off for a few hours and have some fun. We'll meet up at the hotel at 7 before heading out to dinner. See you there, kiddos."

And with that, our Japanese adventure began. Angela appointed herself (predictably) as the 'leader' of our group, not that that meant much to any of us as we all just wanted to head to the Game Centres in Akihabara. Angela facepalmed and somewhat begrudgingly tagged along with us. It took us about half an hour (with the convenience that is Google Maps) to walk to Akihabara from where we were previously. Once we got there, Lena and Hana's mouths dropped at the size of some of the arcades and Game Centres that were there. I was surprised that Hana, as rich as she is, has never come here before. It wasn't long however until we found a Street Fighter II machine, one of the Super Street Fighter II Turbo Variants. Hana and Lena locked eyes with each other and that meant only one thing: we have – unbeknownst to everyone else – a D. Va vs Tracer matchup right here! They both inserted a coin each and proceeded to the character select screen. Hana chose Ken, a safe but steady choice. Tracer chose Chun-Li, who she has always associated with Speed and precision. The game loaded up the fight, and after a few seconds, the fight began.

Hana started on the offense with a Hadouken-to-Tatsumaki Senpukyaku combo. While the Hadouken hit, Lena predicted the second special and managed to block it, jumping over Hana's Ken and attacking with her Hyakuretsu Kyaku which did significant damage. However, Hana wasn't phased as she blocked and then countered with a Flaming Shoryuken followed by a Hadoken, stunning the Chun-Li. Hana then swept in with a Tatsumaki Senpukyaku and won the round.

"I am unstoppable" claimed Hana, quoting one of her many catchphrases from D. Va

Lena however would not give up. Round Two began with Lena jumping in with a Kikouken, catching Hana by surprise who couldn't counter with a Hadouken quickly enough. Hana jumped up in the air to try and gain the advantage, but Lena was cunning in her strategy. As soon as she was in range of Lena, Lena unleashed the Tenshou Kyaku which pummelled Hana straight to the ground. With only a meagre 10-15% health left, and Lena in perfect health, Hana began to change a bit. She smirked slightly and spurted out "playtime's over" and began to increase her button input speed tremendously. Her face and aura reminded me a lot of last night, the way she was filled with determination and an almost evil aura was almost frightening. She began spamming a Shoryuken-to-Hadouken combo which was unstoppable since Hana didn't give Lena any time to counter. And with one final Tatsumaki Senpukyaku, Hana Song had beaten Lena Oxton, or if you want to be technical, D. Va beat Tracer.

"Aww man, you're so good at this game!" cried Lena in defeat. Angela walked over and gave her a pat on the back, as if to say "well done darling you tried your best!". Hana's aura seemed to go back to her usual, somewhat timid self and muttered out a simple GG to Lena, who replied with a GG of her own. We continued to mess around in the arcades for a while, finding ourselves immersed in the wonderful world of Japanese pop-culture and gaming. I managed to finally get my first victory over Hana in a game of Initial D: Arcade Stage (and when I won I walked over and whispered into her ear " D. Va 0, Bad Guys 1" and gave her a cheeky wink). Angela and Lena managed to find their rhythm together in a few games of DDR (how Angela kept up with Lena is beyond me), whilst Hana and I continued to check out a few more retro games in the old retro corner of the game centre (Hana managing to beat most of the High Scores, even in tough games like Donkey Kong and Pac-Man, signing her name as "DVA" of course). We messed around and played some really weird Gundam and Evangelion mecha-suit games with really awkward control schemes (though Hana really, _really_ enjoyed being a Mecha Pilot, for some reason) before we decided enough was enough for today and headed back to the hotel to regroup with McCree, Hanzo and the rest of our class.

 ** _Hotel, Restaurant – 7:30 PM_**

"Now, I'm gonna give y'all yer room keys. Keep in mind that it's two per room, and while I don't mind boys 'n girls bein' in the same room together, just keep in mind that I don't want no funny business happenin' here. That goes double for you, Reyes" said McCree, pointing out that Gabriel probably wanted to find some schoolgirl to bring back for the night. Classy, I know, but it's not a totally far-fetched assumption. "This list has the groupings. Mr. Shimada will give y'all a copy." Hanzo began distributing forms to us all. Surprise Surprise, I've been booked in with Hana.

I gave McCree a look, to which he replied by beckoning me over with his finger. He wrapped his arm around me and huddled me in.

"Look Bigshot, I know you may be worried about the rooms but I think it's best you stick with Song as much as possible. Try to see if she's settlin' in an' all that." Before he let me go however, he left me with one final sentence.

"Like I said, no funny business."

"Yes sir" I responded.

McCree gave me a smile and patted me on the back as he left me to go and address a few other students. Lena zipped on over beside me.

"Oi Jonathan, what was all that about?" quizzed the ever-quizzical Brit. I sighed and stated that he just wanted me to keep an eye out for Hana. Lena believed that, however she wasn't done toying with me yet.

"Oh, you'll 'look after' her alright" she said with a little wink. I chuckled at her remark.

"Oh yeah, just like how you and Angela took care of each other at the party, right?" I wink back at her, her face turning a shade of red the likes of which I had never seen on the human face before.

"S-Shut up! You didn't see or hear anything!" she says, embarrassment clearly in her voice. Before I could retort, Angela herself interrupts us.

"Dinner is waiting for us, let's get a move on." She says promptly, still thinking that she's the 'leader' of the group. Lena and I, along with Hana, follow her into the dining suite of the hotel.

The food presented to us was typical Japanese cuisine, none of which I was overly familiar with so I asked Hana – who despite being Korean, probably knew a thing or two about Asian cuisine – what I should have.

"E-ehm…m-maybe you could enjoy some beef ramen? It's just noodles with some beef cuts on top, and a bit of vegetables and narutoyaki too. It's quite tasty actually" she says, looking at the menu. I reply with a simple "sure" and we place our orders via an iPad on the table, which made things pretty convenient. The four of us were sat at a nice round table which was decorated with a traditional Japanese tablecloth, coloured in red, white, and pink. Hana snapped a few pictures of the tablecloth, whilst Angela and Lena took a selfie together. I smiled a bit at that. Ever since Jack left, Lena and Angela have basically been my best friends. Whilst I never imagined seeing them 'together' since I always imagined that Angela was as straight as straight could be, I couldn't be happier for either of them, Lena more-so than Angela.

It kind of felt like we were a family.

After around 12 minutes of waiting, our food finally arrived. Hana bowed her head slightly before beginning eating, showing her Korean values hadn't disappeared since she moved away from Busan. I looked down at my bowl which consisted mainly of noodles and beef, along with a cut of what looked like fish and some chopped carrots and celery. I took up the chopsticks and began to eat the food. I was surprised by how sweetly salty the noodle broth was, but it complimented the savoury flavour of the beef and noodles perfectly and the vegetables added some needed zest to the mix.

"Damn, this is some good food!" I exclaim to Hana, giving her a thumbs up. She blushes and looks back at me, twirling her hair around her right index finger.

"I'm happy you like it. Perhaps I could make you some sometime? F-For lunch in school of course not for dinner or anything totally indecent like that!" she says waving her hands about trying to fool both Lena and Angela. They weren't paying any attention to what it was that Hana was saying though, I we looked at each other and giggled a bit. Hana stopped first and asked a question.

"Hey Jonathan, do you mind if we get a p-photo together?" she asked, somewhat nervously. I look at her in slight surprise but then smile.

"I don't mind. Let's do it" I say to her with added warmth in my voice. I shuffle my chair over to beside Hana and fix up my hair to look somewhat respectable. Hana opens up her phone and activates her front facing camera. She takes a quick pic of the two of us smiling together, and after editing the resolution a bit, she actually makes it her phone's wallpaper.

"Wow, I am honoured to be the wallpaper on _you know who's_ phone" I say in a joking tone. Hana looks back and sticks her tongue out in a cutesy fashion. "You're even luckier to be dating _you know who_ " she says back. We sit around and make small talk with Angela and Lena for a while before we head back to our rooms together.

 ** _Hotel Room – 9PM_**

Our room wasn't what I was expecting it to be. For one, it was quite smaller than I had imagined. Secondly, there was a double bed and not two single beds. For the sake of his professionalism as a teacher, I hope McCree made an honest mistake with the room booking. It was a bit weird but I didn't have too much time to think about it. I was dead fucking tired considering I barely slept on the plane here and I didn't have much time to sleep last night thanks to Hana's activities. I got changed into my pyjamas (Which were just a pair of tracksuit bottoms and a loose t-shirt) and slid right into bed. Meanwhile, Hana took her time. She was in the bathroom getting changed into her pyjamas but she also said she had to call someone too. It was certainly taking a while and I didn't want to go to sleep before she got into bed. Eventually, she did come out, wearing – of course – her D. Va branded pyjamas.

"Someone's clearly in love with themselves" I quip towards Hana. Hana replied with a sticking out of her tongue and said "well yeah, I make some good clothes. What can I say?" in a cheeky tone of voice. I chuckle a bit and readjust myself as Hana gets into bed beside me. There's a part of me thinking that this is all happening too fast, but the more I look at Hana and see more of her, the more and more I fall for her. She leans in to me and puts her arm around me.

"Good night, my love"

I smile back and say "Good night my darling" and kiss her lightly on the lips.

And that's how our first day in the Land of the Rising Sun ended.

 ** _Elsewhere, Location Unknown – Time Unknown_**

"….yes…I'm keeping an eye on them both. Their friends? Well, The Swiss girl seems very astute, she could be of use to us if we… _convince_ her, but that Brit with her is quite the annoyance…yes…I see…I'll be joining with them once they leave Japan anyways…they have no information on me yet, other than nationality and gender….yes….of course, I will make sure they know that Talon will rule all. Just give me time, my master."

 _ **(A/N: And we are finally in Japan! Don't worry though, things are just getting started as we begin to see the true plot begin! As always, thank you for your support and interest in this fic! Please, leave more reviews and favourites/follows they really do help me out with writing this stuff. See you in Chapter 9 when the Japan Arc of Trapped in the Heart of a Gamer continues!)**_


	9. Japan Arc II: Hidden, Seeking Outburst

**_Chapter 9: Japan Arc II: Hidden, Seeking Outburst_**

 _ **8:00 AM – Hotel, Tokyo**_

The persistent buzzing of my alarm clock made sure that neither Hana or I would stay asleep. I turned it off, and despite Hana's pleas to stay in bed, we had to get up for our breakfast and to meet up with McCree and the others, as we had our first (and pretty much only) educational element of our trip to discover today. Today, we'd be going to the Hanamura Gardens in order to learn a bit more about Japanese History and Culture. Whilst it was the educational part of our trip, I was still interested and keen to learn a bit more about the way the Japanese do things differently to us. Hana and I got dressed and headed down to the breakfast room, where we met up with Lena, Angela and - for some reason - McCree at our table.

"Mornin' Bigshot" he exclaimed. "I take it that you and Ms. Song over yonder had a comfortable first night?" He questioned. I answered honestly, since I had no reason to lie to him.

"Yeah sir, I slept pretty well. So did Hana, I think." I replied. He tipped that damn hat of his in response as Hana and I took our seats. Angela was reading the morning newspaper, looking rather concerned.

"You can read Japanese?" I asked her. Angela had a thing or two for picking up languages. She was already fluent in four, and was seemingly picking up her Japanese. Angela nodded in response to me. "Apparently, that terrorist group Talon have been recruiting heavily around these parts. They're after people our age too, as apparently we have the most potential to evolve through conflict...or some crap like that" Hana's expression grew dim as Angela shook her head as if to say the whole Talon ordeal was nonsense. Talon however shouldn't be taken lightly. They were responsible for that terrible war ten years ago, the one which...I'd rather not really speak about yet to be honest. They were responsible for most of the biggest attacks on governments and civilizations in the past twenty-five years, with their recent attack in Busan claiming almost 50,000 lives. You'd think that the world governments would do something about this, like assemble an elite combat group in order to combat Talon and their highly advanced weaponry, but nope, the UN refuse to do anything.

Hana though, was clearly troubled by this. As our breakfast arrived, I decided to ask.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked, placing my hand on hers. She put on a smile and waved it off as nothing, but I knew that wasn't the case. I decided to let it slide for now though, as I'm sure it's something she'd rather discuss when we're alone rather than in public like this, especially in front of McCree here. After about half an hour, we finished our breakfast and loaded ourselves onto the bus towards the Hanamura Gardens.

 _ **9:45 AM - Hanamura Gardens, Tokyo Prefecture (Just outside Tokyo Metropolis)**_

Mr. Shimada was feeling very nostalgic.

It was the first time that he had been to his ancestral home in over thirty years, and it gave him an "itch to pick up the way of the bow" again. Funny, I never pictured Hanzo to be the archery kind of guy but I guess that this world is full of surprises. Hana was in awe at the vast amounts of beauty that the Cherry Blossom trees provided (in fact, Hana says that Cherry Blossoms were the reason why she chose pink as D. Va's primary colour), Angela was taking some serious notes about the history behind the gardens themselves and Lena was yawning about how boring it all was. The girl doesn't have much interest in history or nature as the rest of our little group. I took a few pictures and sent them to Jack, who would definitely appreciate this kind of gesture from us (although Angela wasn't too happy about getting in the picture, Lena convinced her by saying she'd "make it up to her later"... God only knows what she means by that). Although I feel some kind of sadness in not being able to be here with Jack, I don't take it to heart too much. I'm surrounded by other amazing people. I should make the most of this while I can.

"Why don't we play a game! I'm bored as hell over here" exclaimed the ever energetic Lena. I look at her with a look on my face that just screams "really Lena? _Really?_ " I sighed audibly, to help stress my cringe at the situation. Hana and strangely enough, Angela, were enthused by the idea. Fuck it, what's the worst that could happen?

"What kind of game you thinking of playing, Lena?" I ask out.

"Hide and Seek of course!" she shouted out with her undeniably cheery voice. I facepalmed but hey, it's probably better than just waiting around for an hour before McCree and Shimada get bored of waiting around and decide to head back to the hotel. The four of us gathered round each other to play a game of Rock-Paper-Scissors to determine who would be the first seeker.

"Ready! One, two, three!".

Angela - Scissors.  
Jonathan - Scissors  
Hana - Paper  
Lena - Scissors

Hana pouted but accepted her role as seeker. After all, this is D. Va we're talking about, she's not one to back down from a challenge or anything. She begins her count to fifty as we all split up and try to find different parts of the Gardens to hide in. Lena sprinted across to an old abandoned bathhouse area, and Angela hid herself inside a shrine's inner temple. I decided to be less conventional and hid myself in the museum area, which was practically abandoned apart from a young sounding woman and an older sounding man, engaging in a rather hushed discussion. They hadn't seen me yet, so I decided to sneak in and hide behind the counter opposite the door. I was just about in ear-shot of them. Solid Snake, eat your fucking heart out. I am the real stealth genius. Despite my main goal being to try and avoid detection from Hana, I was curious as to what the couple were discussing. I could barely make out the mans face, though I could tell from his voice that he was aged a bit, and the woman had her back turned to me. In fact the only thing I could make out from here was her height, she was about 5'9''. Pretty tall for a younger sounding woman I must admit.

"...what about the American?" asked the man, in a grouchy, American accent. Despite presumably being older, I couldn't rule out any possibility he could be my age either. There was something off about the whole situation here.

"He's not particularly busy right now. He's twiddling his thumbs, awaiting orders. Should I have him commence the operation?" asked the woman, in a vaguely fake American accent.

"No, not yet. Wait until _they_ go back. Remember, when you join with them, that young man and that possé of his will join us, then our agent will be ready to commence his op. You're good at recruiting, especially men. That American boy certainly fell to your charms quite easily."

"For obvious reasons…"

"Perhaps...but for now, stay on mission and keep tabs on them. See to it that you try and get him to become enamoured with you, even if he is currently betrothed.

"Your wish is my command, master". The man and woman left the room at opposite ends. What the fuck did I just hear. Was this some sort of weird ass cult or did I just hear some kind of evil world domination-esque scheme? I mean what i heard certainly wasn't natural conversation betwee homosapiens and now I am quite worried as to the state of my future heal-

"Got'cha!"

Hana managed to find me and in the process of doing so, scare the living shit out of me.

"OHJESUSWHATTHEFUCK!" I shout out, and quickly cover my mouth in remembering where exactly I am located.

"W-Woah there J-Jonathan, are you okay there?" asked Hana with concern seeping through her words. I took a second or two to catch my breath.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine, you caught me by surprise! D-Did you catch the others too?" I ask.

"No, not yet...I wanted to catch you first...hehe" She says with a blush on her face. I smile back at her, trying not to think about what the hell happened before she came in here. Hana meanwhile, was looking around the now deserted room, minus the two of us of course.

"Perfect." She says. With _that_ face, The one she had on the night she told me who D. Va was. The one that says "I'm fucking horny" all goddamn over it. Despite wanting to engage with Hana in our carnal desires, I knew that this wasn't the right location or time for it.

"No, Hana, not perfect. We need to actually talk about this for a second." I say with a serious tone. Hana giggles in response.

"Hahaha, what's there to talk about? Hurry up and _f-u-c-k me Daddy."_ she wraps her arms around my neck as she whispers those words into my left ear. Goddamnit not now…

"S-Stop Hana, you're not acting normal You said we would talk about this!" I say back, pushing her off with a bit of force. Suddenly, the crazed look in her eye goes away, and she goes back to being the shy, timid Hana Song that I had (rather quickly) been accustomed to.

"J-Jonathan...I'm sorry...it's just" She takes in a deep breath.

"Whenever s-s-s-sex or arousal come into my mind, it like, flips a weird kind of mental switch in my brain. I suddenly become more competitive and confident. I don't know if it's my D. Va personality bleeding into my actual personality, but that's what it feels like. I-I don't know why it does, and I've asked several doctors about it, and all of them have either said I'm a nymphomaniac or just crazy. It's such a weird and specific thing but as soon as I start thinking about how hot you are, _she_ takes over and only a certain knowledge of not being able to have sex brings that back down, or of course, having sex."

"Hana, this is fucking weird and barely makes any sense. If at all. I know sex addictions exist but, you've only had sex once, right?" I say, questioning her.

"W-Well, y-yes and n-no…"

"What do you mean "and no"?" I ask.

"Well, b-back in Korea in my last year of school there, I needed some money because I was still trying to find a decent streaming crowd. I had won the StarCraft nationals but I hadn't made it big yet. I lived by myself because of the Talon Attack in Busan. I had to...w...wh...whore myself out a bit to make a few extra bucks, to save to move away from Korea…" She begins to shed a tear.

"But Hana, why? You had become famous by the end of the year right? Surely you could've gotten a job or something at like, a convenience store, right?" I ponder to her.

"No matter where I went, nobody accepted my resumé or Application. So I turned to local call girl clubs and s-sucked dick to earn money to move away. I'm sorry, Jonathan" she begins breaking down into tears. Goddamnit, while it may not have been the best news to hear, I still can't let her feel like this. I walk over to her and hold her in a tight embrace.

"Well, you're here now aren't you? And you're with me too. I'll make sure that you'll never have to do that stuff again for money. You hear me?" I hold her face and stare into her beautiful brown eyes. She wobbles a smile out and hugs me tightly.

"Yeah, thank you Jonathan. I love you so much."

"I love you too, my darling. Let's go find the others now." I say with a warm voice.


	10. Japan Arc III: A Heart Cries Out

_**(**_ A/N: **Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while but I've been busy with personal stuff, and I had to go through a break-up which sucked :/ Anyways, I hope you like this more, Persona 5 atmospherically themed chapter (since that's what I've been playing lol). I recommend listening to the rain version of "Behind the Mask" whilst reading this chapter. It can be easily found on YouTube. If there's name issues with Hana Song's online personality in this chapter, I apologise but this website sucks for that kind of formatting. Anyways, I don't own Overwatch, Blizzard do. Enjoy the Chapter! See if you can spot all the references ;) )**

 _ **1:00PM - Aoyama, Tokyo**_

I walked along the side of the street not knowing what to really do with myself. Hana, Lena and Angela had all gone back to the hotel to get some food for free, but I decided to try and find a local Ramen place that was cheap to try and get that authentic Japanese experience. I looked up at the sky. Grey, as predicted by my phone's weather application.

"Heh, nothing but what I expected really." I mutter out to myself. I keep walking down the narrow street until I find a small but cozy looking Ramen restaurant. I went inside and sat at a booth by myself, ordering a bowl of Pork Ramen. As I waited for my food to arrive, I glanced down at my phone again.

" _You have one new message from: Mom_

 _Hey Son, I hope you're keeping well. I know that Tokyo is a long way away but, at least you're returning home tomorrow. Try to have as much fun as you can there with your friends! I know Lena will definitely have a blast!_

 _Love, Mom_

 _xx"_

Cute, but unnecessary. I replied back with something brief and polite. I take a deep breath in and close my eyes for a moment as I hear the pitter and patter of a light rain building up outside. I smile a little bit, thinking of how happy the last week has been with Hana, Angela and Lena. Even though Jack is gone, I feel as though the void he left behind has been somewhat filled by Lena. Don't get me wrong, Jack is irreplaceable but, I feel like Hana is certainly easing the pain caused by his departure. After another minute or so, my food arrives. Just before I chow down though, I hear the door open, and a familiar face walks in.

"Howdy Bigshot, you don't mind if I join you, do ya?" asks the ever western cloaked McCree.

"Sure, it's not like I can outright refuse my teacher now can I?" I say with a small chuckle. McCree laughs back, as expected. He orders a bowl of beef ramen which comes out promptly.

"So, why'd you come out here alone? It's not really like you to be like this" he says, slurping up some noodles.

"Nothing really, I just felt like exploring. I didn't mean to worry you or Shimada." I take a bite out of some shittake mushrooms. Disgusting, and McCree can read it on my face. He takes the other two from my bowl with a swift motion.

"Is that so...say, you and Ms. Song have been getting awful close lately." He says, taking a sip of his water.

"Yeah, you told me to." I retort back.

"Has she told you of why she came to us, instead of some fancy private school?" He says, piquing my interest and curiosity. I put down my chopsticks and look up at him directly.

"No. Why?"

"She just wanted a normal life, something she never really had in Korea. While she went to a normal school and all, she wasn't the same since Talon started causing up a ruckus. In the last attack, in Busan - her home city - her parents were killed by a sniper. Hana was devastated and has to scramble around to get money. I dunno how she did it, but she did." McCree said in a sombre tone, possibly unaware of Hana's alter ego. I was taken aback by the death of her parents though. Whilst I was concerned at their absence in Hana's life since moving here, I just thought it was a monetary issue or a family dispute, not something quite so...tragic, I guess.

"I see…"

"Her normal life was taken away from her by Talon. She lost any and all confidence she had in other people before coming here. I'm glad she's getting close to you, Oxton and Ziegler. Y'all are pretty close knit, even though Morrison left you."

"He was, a big loss in some ways." I say solemnly. "But, I can't dwell on the past, gotta look ahead I guess." I say, standing up to leave. McCree does the same.

"C'mon, let's get the subway together. It's faster."

And so we did.

 _ **4:50 PM - Hotel, Tokyo**_

When I got back, I went up to my room to see if anything interesting was on TV. Unfortunately, my Japanese isn't the greatest in the world, so understanding the words coming from peoples mouths was quite the challenge. Hana was in the bathroom, getting prepared for this evening's dinner, which would be our last before heading back from Japan. I had quickly gotten changed into the nicest clothes I could find at home; a simple suit with no tie. Basic, yet effective, and its navy colour suits my skin well I think. Dinner was still a little over an hour away, so I went online for a bit to check up on a few things. D. Va's fans weren't too happy about hr being gone for over a day, but she posted on her Twitch account that she'd be back online tomorrow which showed Hana's immense dedication to her hobby. The news was nothing special, save for rumors about Talon and whatnot. I look over towards the bathroom door and think back to what McCree said about Hana's parents. I sighed and closed my eyes for a few minutes, trying to think back on this rather interesting trip that we've had. I put my mind back to earlier, when we were in the Gardens. Those people...who were they? Talon agents? Government people? What were they talking about? It all didn't make much sense to me…

A few minutes later, Hana walks out, wearing a pastel pink shirt with a white skirt and black stockings. Very aesthetic if I do say so myself, and matches her beauty like nothing else could. I look into her eyes, entranced as I always am by her immense beauty and captivating aura. Hana walks over to me and holds my hand.

"Jonathan…" she says, with a somewhat sad smile on her face.

"Hmm? What's up Hana?"

"It's just that you went away for a while today...and left me to third wheel the other two…"

Shit. I forgot that leaving Hana alone with Lena and Angela would eventually leave her as a third wheel.

"Fuck, I'm sorry Hana I totally forgot...I just wanted to explore Tokyo is all…" I say, cupping her cheek, trying to reach into her heart a little bit more.

"You came back with McCree...what did you guys talk about?" she asks, with a direct sense of curiosity coming from her voice. What do I say? Her question came at me so suddenly. I quickly think of all the excuses I could, but none of them sound reasonable at all.

"He told me about your parents"

Well shit, that was direct, and Hana's reaction all but confirmed that. She sharply looked up at me, with tears welling in her eyes, calling out to me, crying for my embrace. But before I could hold Hana's nimble frame close to mine to give her the tender care she deserves, she speaks.

"I couldn't look at myself in the mirror for weeks until I came here...why did I have to be the one to survive...worst part is, the Talon bastards tried to get me to join them, saying it would make me a "stronger, better and more competitive person", heh, yeah right, as if I'd join the fuckers who killed my mom and dad…" she says, anger seeping through the pain of her words. I was somewhat shocked, I'd never seen Hana get angry like this before. Or was she upset? I'm not too sure, I am not the best at reading people's emotions like that. But I had to do something to help her in this moment. I put a hand on her shoulder and took a deep breath in.

"You've been through hell, Hana, but unlike others, you've made it through. I know what happened to your parents is an unforgivable crime, and if I were in your situation I would be the first to go straight out and seek some sort of retribution, but Hana, you have people here who can help you just...I don't know, get on with things?" Hana looks at me with a look of surprise and shock.

Shit.

"What...Jonathan I was hoping that you of all people would understand but...you're just like the others" she walks by me and heads out the door of our room, assumedly to dinner.

I stand there motionless, shocked by Hana's reaction. I was only trying to help her, right? I may not have said the best thing but, surely she must have understood my intentions, right? I sigh and walk out the door a few minutes later to head to dinner, hoping that things would sort themselves out over the rest of the evening.

 _ **6:00 PM - Main Dining Hall - Hotel, Tokyo**_

For the first time in a few weeks, only Angela, Lena and I were sitting at a table together. Hana, was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Hana?" quizzed Lena, curious as to where our resident South Korean had disappeared to. Angela looked at me, and with one look she knew that everything wasn't right between us.

"Why aren't you looking for her?" asks the merciless Angela.

"She got upset at something I said. I figured I should give her some time to sort herself out before I apologise." I say nonchalantly.

"You clearly don't know women." Angela said with harsh directness in her voice.

"She's testing you. You need to go out there and find her, to show that you actually give a damn about her. We can wait, Hana can't"

"Yeah love! Keep Calm and Tracer on!" exclaims the ever vibrant Lena. Angela and I both look at her with different intentions. Angela's eyes cry out 'oh you're so cute but so cringe inducing' and mine scream 'this seriously isn't the time'.

"Fine, I'll go look for her. I'll be back as soon as possible." I say as I get up from my chair and head out of the room, giving McCree a quick glance as I leave. He tips his hat in response.

 _ **6:05 PM - Elsewhere, Location Unknown**_

"She's on the move, the Korean. We need to capture her for any hopes of our plan to even begin. She is the key, don't you dare fail us Moira." said a rather angry, young American voice on the other end of Moira O'Deorain's comms device. Moira however didn't pay him any heed. Of course she had to respect him, as he was her commanding officer, but her was also newer to Talon than she was, only being in there for a month or so. Nevertheless, she had a duty to do; capture and extract Hana Song AKA The Co-Ordinate. Moira stood up from her kneeled position and replied back with a quick message

"Mission Start."

 _ **6:10 PM - Tokyo Subway**_

I had looked around the entire surrounding perimeter of the hotel and there was no sign of Hana, even after returning to our room to check. The only other place I could think of was maybe the Subway, so I headed down and got a ticket to Shibuya. Akihabara was the most likely place for her to be, but something ticked inside me that made me want to go and see if she was in Shibuya. After about twenty minutes, I got off the train and headed up to the streets, where light rain had begun to fall.

"Good grief…" I mumbled to myself as I began to call out Hana's name in the hopes she would respond. I ran around the Central Street for what seemed like an eternity, before I saw a familiar head at a small, run down looking Game Center, in a seemingly abandoned alleyway. She wasn't even playing, she was just there, holding the two joysticks, quitely.

"There you are...geez I've been worried about you you know! Don't go running off on me like that!" A Crack of thunder could be heard in the distance.

"Hana...I'm sorry...I didn't know about how you felt about your parents, or Talon or anything like that. I was insensitive...please, forgive me. "

"Jonathan...you don't know how obsessed I am with you…"

"What…" I mumble back, in surprise

"I think of you dearly...you're all I have left...You're the only person I care about. If I lost you like I lost them then I would feel pain and suffering that nobody else could, not even those in that damn literature club game felt…

"Literature Club game? I don't follo-"

"The point is, Jonathan, I over-reacted because I thought you didn't care about me the same way I care about you, because of your insensitive remarks. It made me feel as though I was lesser than you." She says, standing up, turning around to face me, The tears in her eyes creating a perfect sense of pathetic fallacy.

"I know goddamnit. Hana, I fucked up. Maybe not big time, but I fucked up. You mean more to me than most, if not everybody else in the world does. You're the only girl in my heart, so pleae forgive m-"

The last thing I remember was falling backwards and an immense pain in the back of my head. My vision went blurry, and I could hear a muffled sounding struggle. Before my senses blacked out completely, I could hear Hana shouting out my name before her, and another, taller woman, vanished right before my eyes.

"Ha….na…"

 **(A/N: Well, that's a hell of a cliffhanger! What has happened to Jonathan? What has happened to Hana? What are Talon's goals? Find out next time when we return from Japan in Trapped in the Heart of a Gamer Chapter 11!)**


	11. Japan Arc Finale: Hope and Despair

_**7:45 PM - Shibuya Hospital, Tokyo**_

I wake up with waves of pain resounding greatly in my temple. My eyes slowly open to see Angela, McCree and - strangely - Fareeha above me. I slowly move my body up to a more comfortable position.

"Woah there, easy Bigshot. From what we heard you got quite a clip on the head." Says McCree with a sense of concern echoing through his words. Angela murmurs something together with the doctor. I quickly come to my full senses though.

"Hana!" I shout out of concern. McCree lays his hand on my shoulder.

"Shimada and Oxton are out lookin' for her. He knows this city better than anyone, and Oxton's the fastest person I've ever seen run. They'll find her in no time." he says trying to calm me down.

"But still, I can't just sit here...not while Hana's been kidnapped!"

"Hang on, kidnapped? We thought she'd just gone missin' and you'd been mugged or something. You sure she was abducted?" he asks in a serious tone.

"Y-Yeah...last thing I saw before blacking out was some tall woman carrying Hana away whilst she was struggling…" before I could say anything else, McCree whipped out his cell phone and dialled up a number.

"Bigshot, tell Shimada everything you just told me. In detail."

"W-Well, like I said, Hana was taken by some woman...tall, red hair and some sort of mask on the left side of her face. That's all I know."

"O'Deorain…" were the only words I could hear coming from Hanzo on the other side.

"Put Mr. McCree back on the line." asked Hanzo. I complied.

"Well, what do you think?" questioned the cowboy to the archer.

"...we need to get my brother involved. He will know where she is, given the kind of people we're dealing with."

"Dealing with? Hang on, you don't mean _Talon_ do you?"

"The one and only"

"Son of a…" McCree increased his grip on the phone as my stomach sank deeper and deeper.

Talon. Enemies of so many, including Hana Song. What did they want her for? My mind began to race. My thoughts were interrupted however by Angela, who had quite the look on her face.

"We're heading back home tomorrow. We have to let Mr. Shimada's brother search for Hana, we don't have the money to stay here after tomorrow. I know how you must feel Jonathan, she's a friend of mine too, but this is the way things are whether you like it or not." she says with a stern voice. Jesus, she could be a little bit more concerned you know? One of her friends was just kidnapped by the biggest terrorist organisation on the planet right now and Angela is just expecting us to go back home like nothing happened?

What a bunch of fucking bullshit.

I get out of the hospital bed and go over to the doctor, who's saying something in Japanese. He waves me off and Angela comes back over to me and gives me a small thumbs up, signalling that I'm okay to leave whenever I want to.

"Mr. McCree, I promised you that I would stay close to Hana. I intend to keep that promise. What's our next course of action?" I asked him, brimming with determination to save the girl I love.

"Hold on there Bigshot let's not get ahead of ourselves. We gotta wait for Hanzo's brother, Genji to meet up with us back at the hotel. He'll know what to do. Until then, let's just hang tight and not lose ourselves okay? You know that's what Hana would want you to do, Bigshot." he says, trying to manipulate me. He knows how I feel. He knows that I know that he knows. He's a clever bastard I'll give him that.

"...Fine. We'll wait on this 'Genji' guy, but what's so special about him anyway?" I ask McCree.

"He's in an Anti-Talon Group headed up by the UN, and he's the sole Japanese representative. He's highly skilled with ninjutsu and short range melee weapons like blades and shuriken, and he's one hell of a talker too, at least from what Hanzo tells me." Said McCree, opening a fresh pack of gum (since he couldn't smoke indoors).

"Well, I hope he's as good as you all make him out to be." II let out a sigh and look vacantly at my hands. How could I let this happen? All because I made Hana vulnerable...this is my fault. I want to save her but...what can I really do to save her? I'm just a normal kid. I'm nothing special. I know nothing about medicine like Angela nor am I athletically talented like Lena.

"Don't lose yourself, Jonathan" says Fareeha from behind me.

"I don't know what you're going through right now but, what's important is that you don't lose yourself. Don't lose focus. If you do, Hana's as good as gone forever. You need to believe."

Damn, I didn't expect that from Fareeha, a girl I never really talk to.

"Right, we're moving out. Back to the hotel ASAP, I ain't losing any other kids damnit" says McCree, basically storming out of the room. The doctor gives me the go ahead to leave and we return to the hotel.

Please Hana….please be strong. I'm coming.

 _ **Time Unknown - Somewhere in Tokyo, Japan.**_

No matter how much she struggled, no matter how much she cried out for Jonathan Cujoh to come in and rescue her like all the heroes in those retro games did, Hana Song's hero would not come. Trapped by an unknown group for an unknown reason. Frightened. Alone. Scared. Terrified. Isolated. Anguish. Hana felt them all in spades and overwhelming emotional waves. She hadn't felt this way since back in Busan.

Cowering up in the fetal position, Hana whimpered only a few short words.

"Jonathan...I love you…"

Hana Song began crying for what seemed like an eternity. An eternity which was short lived. After only a few short minutes, the door in front of her chained form opened up, revealing a woman in a black cloak.

"You're coming with me." Said the woman, whose words had no remorse dripping from them whatsoever. She grabbed the leech which Hana was attached to - truly dehumanizing her - and led her out of the room.

"Good girl" the woman said in a playful tone.

"W-Who are y-you!" asked Hana, desperation excreting from her voice.

"Shut up" replied the woman in front, yanking on Hana's chain. Her hair was messy and her clothes had picked up a bit of dirt from sitting in that prison for a while.

Once again, the tears flowed freely from Hana's lowly hung head.

"Jonathan…*sniff*...please…"

"That guy won't be coming to help you. He'll never find us." says the woman in front, evil secreting through her teeth. They take a turn down the hall to the left, and another turn to the right where they enter what looked like a laboratory to Hana, where she saw the woman who captured her tinkering with some kind of machine.

"Good to see you haven't been playing unfairly with our guest, Widow" said the woman with a distinct South Dublin accent.

"I wanted to have a little fun with her, but you insisted I brought her here..such a shame, I think she would've been a beautiful little plaything" the woman apparently named "Widow" says, sliding her finger down Hana's neck, stopping just atop her left breast...above her heart.

"Everything's in order. We will begin at once." says the Irishwoman.

"W-What are you gonna do t-t-o me?!" cried out Hana

"We're going to make you….

….a woman to be feared by all." said 'Widow', placing and cuffing Hana to a machine. Her head was surrounded by what looked like electromagnetic radio emitters. In front of her eyes was a monitor.

"Widow, begin containment and safety. I don't want this failing" said the Irishwoman. Hana found metal prongs holding her eyelids open, placed there by 'Widow'. Her hands and legs were cuffed to the machine, making her unable to move.

"NO STOP PLEASE STOP I BEG OF YOU! I'LL DO ANYTHING PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" Screams Hana, begging for mercy.

"Oh Ms. Song, we're not going to kill you. We're going to _use you_ " said the Irishwoman in a devious tone.

"You will become Talon's greatest weapon, whether you realise it or not after this...and I get to see it all unfold after this." said Widow with delight oozing off her tongue.

" **NOOOOOOOOO! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAATHAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNN! HHHHHHHHHELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"**

But her help never came. A series of fluids and chemicals poured themselves into Hana's body, her head began to pulsate with pain from the Electromagnetic Waves and the visions flooding her eyes became too much for her to bear….

For the first time in her life, D. Va had lost the battle of wills, and passed out.

"All signs seem normal. Moira, go put her out on the street near their hotel. Make it look like we harassed her like a common thug. She won't remember any of this immediately, but when she returns with her school…

...our time shall come again. And she will be our puppet to use " said Widow with a rasp in her voice.

 **(A/N: Howdy y'all! This will be the last chapter that's mainly based in Japan (for now) and the Talon stuff will be mostly going away for a bit after this as I want to start focusing on the romance a bit more when the gang return to school in the next chapter. Thanks for reading, hope you're enjoying the story. Please leave a review! See you next time on Trapped in the Heart of a Gamer where a new student joins McCree's class**

 **And it's exactly who you all think it is.)**


	12. Home

_**(A/N: Hey Y'all, sorry for the short chapter but I'm feeling good about this one! As per usual, I don't own Overwatch or any of it's characters!)**_

 _ **9:00PM - Hotel, Tokyo**_

I lay on my bed and kept looking at the ceiling, waiting and waiting for my phone to buzz with the news that Hana had been found by one of the Shimada brothers or Lena. I was an idiot, but I've accepted that. I sigh and close my eyes, putting my earphones into my phone so that they can whisk me away to a place where I don't need to worry as much, if only for a few moments. Don't get me wrong, I love Hana and would do anything to see her again in a safe and sound condition, but right now I am just emotionally worn out. I need a breather more than anything else right now.

Hana, I hope you don't hate me…

 _ **9:10PM - Just outside the hotel**_

Genji Shimada was out of clues, and running out of time. He was sitting outside a small ramen bar to think of all the possibilities. The Talon Tokyo base had been abandoned as soon as he arrived there. The bastards certainly can think quickly on their feet, and are quite a force to be reckoned with. He let out an audible sigh and stood up, beginning to walk towards the hotel. Out of the corner of his eye though, he spotted something interesting. On the ground, in an alleyway all sprawled out on the floor, was his target, Hana Song. He sprinted over to her position and picked her up, turning her body around so that he could see her face. She was, surprisingly, conscious. Genji communicated in Korean just to affirm it was her.

"부산에서 온 20 세의 송 하나입니까? (Are you Song Hana, 20 years old, from Busan?)"

"...예…(yes…)"

Immediately, Genji opened his phone and dialled up Hanzo, his older brother.

"I've found her. She's right outside, and in quite a state. I'm bringing her in, let Jesse and that Cujoh kid know. She's gonna be alright." Genji scooped Hana over his shoulder and entered the hotel lobby.

 _ **9:20 PM - Jonathan/Hana's Room, Hotel**_

My 'breather session' was interrupted by a loud knocking on the door. I opened the door and in swept six people, five of whom I knew, one I didn't, and one who was barely conscious.

Angela Ziegler, Lena Oxton, Jesse McCree, Hanzo Shimada, Some other guy and…

"HANA!" I shouted out, pushing past McCree and Hanzo but being stopped by Lena.

*SMACK*

A hand finds its way across my face with some intense speed. I should've expected Lena to act this way, considering how she thinks of love as the most cherished thing ever. She'd do it to anyone but, it still hurts nonetheless.

"Jonathan...don't ever leave her again" says Lena, walking past me to let me by.

" _Ever._ " she says before turning her back away and walking out of the room with Angela, who took Lena's hand. It seems like those two must be fully embracing their relationship.

"Don't let her get to you, Bigshot"

McCree sits down on a chair nearby as Hanzo and the other man check Hana's physical condition. The other man quickly turns to face me.

"Apologies, I am Genji Shimada, Hanzo-sensei's brother. I wish we could meet in better circumstances, Mr. Cujoh" says Genji, dipping his head slightly. I respond with the same bow.

"It's nice to meet you too, Shimada-san"

"Haha, no need to be so formal. Genji will do"

"Song's condition is stable, she just needs some rest. Some light bruises here and there, but she doesn't have any bone or muscle injuries. We should leave her be for now." says Hanzo, looking over her one more time. Himself and Genji leave the room as soon as they come in, muttering something about writing up a report or some crap like that.

"...So what's gonna happen now?" I ask McCree, who stands up to leave.

"We go home and try to forget about this damn mess. We'll get Song's testimony when we get back home, so she doesn't need to worry about any police business for a while. Now you get some rest, we're leaving early tomorrow." he says, tipping that damn cowboy hat of his as he leaves the room. I nod back in reply to him as he closes the door, leaving just Hana and I alone in the room. I put on my night clothes and get into bed beside Hana, looking down on her rather damaged looking figure. A single tear wells up in my eye as I examine her body. I lean in and hold her softly in an embrace, whispering only a few words into her ear before I drift away into sleep.

" _I'll never let you go again_ "

 _ **The Next Day - 10:30 AM - Patras Airport**_

Hana had barely spoken to anyone since she got up this morning. She got out of bed straight away and went to get food and packed all her stuff. I didn't have much courage to say anything to her so I just left it. She fell asleep on my shoulder on the plane back, which felt...nice I guess? I don't know really. She didn't speak much to McCree and Hanzo either when they asked her how she felt. She even was pretty mute during a mini-medical exam wit Angela. It felt like something was...off with Hana, but I couldn't figure out exactly what it was. After we all regroup in the airport terminal, we head on the bus back to our hometown, Hana still as silent as ever.

 _ **11:23AM - Jonathan Cujoh's House**_

After getting off the bus and wishing everyone else a safe trip home (it'd be quite a short one for Hana and Lena), I walk in the front door of my house.

"Ahh JoJo! Welcome home!" exclaims my mother, who calls me by that damn nickname again.

"Hey Mom, hope you're well. Before you ask, yeah the trip certainly was...interesting" I say, trying not to tell her the specifics with the Hana Kidnapping incident. I feel as though it'd be best not to inform her of anything regarding that for now.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it!" she says beaming me a smile. I smile back and head right up to my room. After arriving in my boudoir, I take out my phone and see a text.

 _From: Hana_

" _can u come over asap pls?"_

Well that was unexpected considering the rather cold reception I had been getting all day.

I reply back with a simple "Sure" and get my stuff ready (by that I mean brush my hair and bring my phone charger since it's pretty much dead right now). I inform my mom that I'm heading out, who's questioning why I'm leaving as soon as I arrived but I made up some excuse about homework, to which she raised an eyebrow at but didn't object to. I head down Mura Street and turn onto Hokuto Street and walk the one minute it takes me to get to Hana's front door. I open the gate, walk the garden and knock on the door.

After what seemed like an eternity, Hana opened the door.

"H-hi, come in J-Jonathan" says Hana, as timid as ever. I walk in and Hana guides me to her bedroom. My mind instantly remembers the events that took place the last time I was here with her. That incredible evening...would I see another one like it with Hana?

Hana sat down in her gaming chair, facing her computer as she initiated its boot-up sequence. I felt a vibration on my phone, a Twitter notification from….

 _D. Va?_

" _Going Live in a few minutes. Special Surprise Stream!_

 _Love, D. Va "_

I look over at Hana and back at my phone, and back at Hana.

"Ehm, what are you doing?" I ask as Hana paints what seems to be pink whiskers onto her face. She takes in a deep breath and looks at me, with a deeply sincere look on her face. I stare longingly into those hazel eyes of hers...those damn eyes entrance me every damn time I see them.

"I'm showing the world the true me, Jonathan. I'm showing them my face...or rather, faces." She says, twiddling her thumbs.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"It means you're gonna be all over the internet" she says with a wink. I didn't know if this was the shy and timid Hana, or the pulsating, animalistic and instinctual D. Va I was talking to. She turns around and opens OBS (A Streaming Software for Windows) and ticks the webcam option. She logs onto Twitch, and hover her mouse over the 'Broadcast' button.

"Hana wait!" I say, interrupting her as she was about to press the button. I take in a deep breath.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I say with seriousness seeping through my voice.

"Of course." She says, clicking the button.

I took a quick glance at chat as Hana did her usual introduction as D. Va and my God, some of these comments.

"Oh shit she's kawaii" "D. Va marry me pls" "brb fapping" "bukkake scene when?"

It was...weird to say the least.

"Now that you all know what I all look like, I need to introduce you to someone else" she says, getting out of her chair and pulling me over.

"This is my boyfriend, Jonathan" she says with a smile.

"U-Uh,..hey there" I say embarrassingly to the camera. Before I know it, Hana whips me around and presses her lips deeply onto mine.

"And he's mine, and mine only, you hear me?" she says with a vicious, almost murderous tone behind her voice. This was definitely the D. Va side of her personality.

"I'll be back tomorrow with the usual Japanese Retro Section. Until then, Love, D. Va" she closes the stream with a wink. The twitch feed is exploding with comments about both me and Hana. I plug my phone into the wall to charge it, and go back to Hana's side.

"You're certainly ballsy…" I say, playfully hitting her in the shoulder. She turns back to face me after adjusting some Twitch settings. With that damn look in her eye.

"Now that that's out of the way, let's pick up from where we left off last time" she leans into my ear

" _Daddy"_

 _( **We are FINALLY out of Japan and back home! I don't really need to describe what's gonna happen next time, I'll let you all fill it in yourselves with your wonderful imaginations ;) )**_


	13. Rekindling the Fire

_**(A/N: As usual, I don't own Overwatch. This is MOSTLY a smut chapter but hey, it's been a while.)**_

 _ **11:40 AM - Hana Song's Bedroom**_

My breathing starts to slowly increase in pace as Hana works her tongue around my mouth, and I playfully engage with her. She Pulls my jumper off and I take off her tee-shirt, exposing just her bra and now-blemished skin.

"I'll make sure you last longer this time, my master" she says with the most erotic tone imaginable. It's hard to even imagine Hana has this side of her within. I push her off my mouth, just for a moment.

"Is this also what Hana wants?" I ask to whomever may be inside that head. This seems to create a reaction, as the wry look in Hana's eyes ceases, and her innocent gaze returns.

"Jonathan…" she says with a whimper, grasping onto me in an embrace wrought with immense emotion. I hold her tightly, and kiss the top of her head.

"It's okay now Hana, it's just me and you now. Let's just enjoy this moment, just the two of us. D. Va's already had her fun. I want to be intimate in this moment with you, Hana. Can you do that for me?" I plead as I gaze into Hana's ever intoxicatingly hazel eyes. She gulps a little, and nods back at me.

"Of course, J-Jonathan…" she says, whimpering slightly. I smile back at her and begin to slowly finish undressing her until she is down to her underwear. Now that I have an almost full view of Hana's body, it's easy to see why she would rather have D. Va "in control" right now. She wouldn't want me to see this normally, but I don't care. Hana is Hana, bruises or otherwise. If Hana was suddenly handicapped from the waist down, I would still see her as the happy, shy and timid - yet incredibly lovable - person I have known all this time.

"Hana.." I begin to say as she finishes undressing me. She looks up at my face, directly into my eyes.

"I love you." I say, kissing her with both passion and gentleness.

"Jonathan...I love you too" she says, catching her breath. She begins leading me under her (of course) D. Va branded bed covers. As I begin to kiss her softly along her neckline, going along to her chest area, I quickly think of a rather large elephant in the room…

"...Hana, not to kill the mood or anything but...I didn't bring any p-protection" I say, blushing out of embarrassment. Hana, who was enjoying the mood, looks up at me, with a somewhat concerned look on her face.

"Well I mean...as long as you don't cum inside me...we should be okay, right?" Hana says quizzically.

"Are you sure you want to take that risk? There's a 30% chance, according to Angela, that you could get pregnant from unprotected sex…" I say to Hana.

"It's a risk I want to take. If it's with you Jonathan, I don't mind." she says, smiling sweetly at me. I smile back at her, and continued from where I left off. I kissed along her shoulders and down along her chest until I reached her chest area. Kissing the exposed part of her breast, I reach around slowly and unclip her bra with my two hands, and remove it from her body. I lick along the rim of her right nipple area, causing her to moan and whimper a little bit. I increase my pace slightly, pinching her left nipple gently. I move my right hand above to her neck and hold it gently, before moving up further and cupping her face. Removing my hands and mouth from her chest and face, I kiss Hana again, this time with immense passion. She gently prods her tongue into my mouth, just like she did way back at Angela's party. I play along with her tongue actions, as I feel her left hand move its way down my chest and slowly reach into my boxers.

"Haahh.." I moan out, as Hana caresses my most precious part between her thumb and index finger. Hana's tongue greatly increases its pace, slipping and sliding across mine creating immense pleasure within me. She pull my boxers down with both her hands, along with her own panties, leaving us both completely naked. She shifts around so that she's on top of me.

"Let me do this...for you.."she says in a tone of voice that's somewhere between sexy and passionate. She kisses me along body, starting at my mouth, shoulders, collar bone, chest, nipple, abs and finally reaching the goal of the base of my shaft. I remove the blanket from over us to get a better view of Hana, who takes me into her mouth all at once. As was the same last time, Hana's blowing skills were a force to be reckoned with. Her exceptional tongue movements as she slid across the back of my glans, making me wince out of please, were out of this world. I'd never felt anything quite like this. The lewd noises coming from her mouth, every gag and slurp of her saliva which now covered me in quite a thick layer, felt absolutely perfect. She removed her mouth and went even lower and took my balls into her mouth as she began jerking my shaft at quite an incredible pace.

"W-Wait, you might make me c-cum...I don't want to yet…" I say, taking her hands off me. Despite her giving me a slight frown, she moves off my lower area and places her exposed vagina right in front of my mouth.

"Your turn, J-Jonathan" she looks away, blushing. Even in situations like this, Hana can be so incredibly cute and adorable. I acknowledge her order by pushing her closer to me and I begin sliding my tongue around her outer vagina.

"Ahn..nn...so..good...ahhh" moaned Hana as I began stimulating her most precious part. She began grabbing the bed under us with all her strength due to the pleasure overwhelming her. I push my tongue further inside as I begin playing with her clitoris with my right index and middle fingers. Hana uncontrollably begins grinding her body on top of mine, which while causing some minor uncomfortableness, didn't bother me too much. I increased my pace more and more with every minute that passed, Hana's moaning and raspy breathing pushing me to please her more and more and more.

"E-En-Enough!" she squeals out. I relent my tongues torrent on her as she moves underneath me, taking a few very needed breaths. The sweat on her skin began to glisten against the light of the afternoon sun, and as she looked up at me, beckoning me to enter inside of her, I realise that I have never seen such beauty like this before, and smile at her as I begin to push inside of her.

"Ahh...nnn...ofhn.." I moan and groan and grunt as I try to find my rhythm and pace. I eventually do, and begin to push in and out with a decent pace. Hana wrapped her legs around me as she did the previous time, giving me just enough room to pound against her, but not letting me escape her grasp. She pull my head into her neck area, begging me to bite and kiss her tenderly, which I of course oblige to. The moaning and groaning of Hana made me bite, kiss and fuck her harder and harder with every passing second.

"Jonathan...I'm...close...ahn!" says Hana, coming close to her climax. I'm not too far behind her. I push harder and harder into and against her, pinching her clitoris lightly with my fingers, strumming it.

"Ahh...Ahh...AHHHHH!" Squeals Hana as I feel her orgasm wash over my nether regions.

"Ha...na...I'm cum..ING!" I say pulling myself right as I cum all over her abdomen, chest and chin. I fall off to the side of Hana, panting heavily from the physical exertion.

"That….ha...was pretty...good…ha….ha…" she says, breathing heavily too. "I've...never...not….had D. Va out….to help me...before" she says, showing that Hana herself ay lack some experience. "It...feels good" she says, laughing slightly before inserting her fingers into her vagina.

"Have you...not had...enough?" I ask her, questioning why she was digging around in there.

Until I saw the look on her face as she slowly removed her fingers, and brought them closer to her face.

About 10-20 ml's worth of semen covered the tips of her fingers.

"Uh-oh...hehe" she says bashfully. I look at her in complete shock as if to say 'do you know what we may have just done'

"Don;t worry, it may not have shot up all the way...but even if it did…" she says, leaning into my ear and holding onto my body

"I'm glad that it could be with the man I want to spend forever with." she says looking at me, with a face I've never seen Hana or D. Va use. It was a sweet yet….obsessive look. I didn't think much of it though. I smile back at her and kiss her gently on the lips, causing her to blush immensely. We fall back down onto the bed, although Hana soon gets up. She scoops the remaining semen on her face up with her fingers, and...licks it off her finger, looking at me whilst doing so, blushing and clearly embarrassed. This was definitely Hana and not her D. Va side showing.

"So I guess you swallow, huh" I say laughing at her,

"Muuuu, you're such a meanie Jonathan" she says pouting in an irresistibly cute way, as she begins wiping away the rest of the mess on her body. I look over at my phone and see a message from…

…"McCree?" I say with a tone of confusion echoing through my voice.

"Hmm? Our teacher? What does he want?" asks Hana. I shake my head as if to say 'I don't know' as I begin opening the message.

"Hey Bigshot, just want to give you a heads up, the new student's joining tomorrow. I'm gonna let Oxton take care of her so will you give her a message letting her know?

Much obliged,

Mr. McCree"

"Ugh...couldn't he just get Lena's number…" I say out loud as I begin texting her.

"Lena? What does McCree want with her?" asks Hana.

"Well apparently Lena's gonna be the one looking after that new student coming in tomorrow. Remember the one McCree told us about a while ago? She's French or something" I say to Hana as I finish my text. Hana walks over and sits besides me, looking into my eyes with those ever lovable ones of hers.

"Well, I hope she takes care of her as well as you took care of me" she says, smiling.

"Hey, you know Lena's with Angela, she's a pretty loyal person...I think, I don't know much about her relationship past" I say scratching my head. Despite being her best friend, I don't know much of Lena's past with men or women. I know WHO she's been with but, I don't know how they ended. She only ever told Jack, and by extension because they were dating, Angela. I put my clothes back on and lie back down on the bed, and Hana does the same. As I stare into her eyes, not ever wanting to break my gaze, I simply wonder to myself…

...I must be the luckiest guy alive.

 **Time Unknown - Royal Winstonian Academy**

Despite only getting his ass off a plane a few hours ago, Jesse McCree was already back to work. Having texted Cujoh to inform Oxton about her new babysitting job, he was sitting across from the "baby" in question. She was a tall girl, long slender legs with incredibly toned thighs, an ass that any man would want to fuck and an upper body that could make any man fall for her, not to mention her seductive aura and rather intense look.

"Is that all, Mr. McCree?" asked the girl, with a hint of a French accent seeping through.

"Yeah, just on on that there piece of paper and we're good to go"

"Trés bien" she says, smiling at him. She picked up a black ballpoint pen and signed her name - Amélie Lacroix - onto the bottom of the page. After wishing McCree a farewell, she left the Academy and picked up her phone and began to dial a number. After waiting a little while, the other end picked up.

"Ahh Moira, mon cherié...yes...Of course, I just finished that now. He doesn't suspect anything….mmhmm...well yes, it's the same that was used on me after all. We need to break her heart and spirit before the psycho-emotional therapys effects can be felt….yes. Operation Widow's Kiss has begun. Hail Talon."

 _ **(A/N: And that's a wrap for this time. Please keep the reviews coming! I can't wait to continue the story as our Sub-Plot and Main Plot begin to converge finally! See you next time when Amélie Lacroix comes face to face with Hana Song, but more importantly, Jonathan Cujoh and Lena Oxton!)**_


	14. New Day, New Girl, New Problems

**_(A/N: Hey Everyone, hope you enjoy this one! As usual, Overwatch belongs to Blizzard Entertainment)_**

 _ **The Next Day - 8:00 AM - Hokuto Street**_

After finishing another plate of my mothers scrumptious pancakes (which were DESPERATELY missed whilst in Japan), I head on outside and meet up with Lena at her place, Hana catching up to us a few minutes later.

Lena however, was standing against her wall, arms crossed with a sincerely indifferent look on her face.

"Alright loves, you got some explainin' to do." She say, her British accent unmistakably flowing through the air. Hana and I looked at each other and simultaneously sighed.

"Where do we even start…" I ask in a dejected tone. There's a moment of an awkward silence, but as I begin to open my mouth to explain, Lena bursts into her trademark laughter.

"Gotcha there didn't I Jonathan?!" she says, continuing to laugh apparently at my expense. Her laughter soon turns to excitement tough.

"But who would even think that the REAL D. Va was in our little town!?" Exclaims Lena, holding onto Hana's arm, causing her to blush slightly.

"I-it isn't a b-big deal…" says the timid as ever Hana.

"It is! I can't believe that I actually played a video game with you too! AND I WAS CLOSE TO BEATIN' YOU AAHH!" Lena says having a mini-fan freak out. I'm surprised she didn't text me this reaction of hers sooner. We began to walk forward, and as we approached the academy, we caught up with Fareeha from our class, and headed in together.

 _ **8:45 AM - McCree's Classroom, Royal Winstonian Academy**_

We arrived in 15 minutes before class started and sat down in the usual spot near where Angela was. Hana's seat however, was moved to my left and Lena's was pushed one to the right, leaving an empty space in between Lena and myself.

"Oh yeah, I'm gonna be lookin' after the new student who's starting today. It doesn't feel like that long ago that D. Va over there joined us." she says with a wink at Hana, who stuck her tongue out as if to say 'haha, so funny'. Angela poked her head up out of her book at the mentioning of the live-streamer's name.

"Ohh? Hana is the mysterious D. Va? And how did you figure that one out, dear Lena?" says Angela with a sarcastic tone, although we all knew she meant the "dear" in 'dear Lena'.

"She showed 'er face last night on her LiveStream, and she even gave Jonathan a kiss too on the air!" Angela gives me that annoyed mother look she's been giving me for the last few years whenever I end up doing something 'morally questionable' and shakes her head, dismissing it entirely.

"Well as long as it doesn't create a whole big dramatic outrage with her fans I don't really mind." says Angela. Hana, having not checked her stats since the night before, was now very anxious and quickly pulled out her phone. Her little stunt last night did have an effect on her popularity….

….she gained 4,000 new subscribers, much to her delight. She beamed a big, cute smile at me and mouthed the words 'thank you', looking as cute as she always has. We settle into our seats as McCree walks into the classroom, still wearing that fucking ridiculous hat of his. Of course, I didn't expect anything less.

Right y'all, settle down settle down. Now, I know it's only been a short while since Ms. Song over there joined our ranks, however like I said before our excursion to the Far East, we've got ourselves a new student joining us." Whispers could be heard around the classroom, the usual kind of thing when we get ourselves a new student. Who is she, what's she like, that kinda thing.

"Now, she's from somewhere in France originally, Paris I believe, please come on in an' introduce yerself to our posse here" says McCree, dramatically pointing towards us all, causing some people to groan at his ever present cringe.

However, all went quiet once the new student walked into the room.

She was tall, very tall actually for a woman. Her skin was frighteningly pale, but it had a radiant, beautiful aura to it. Her figure was stunning too, with an incredibly toned lower half. Her long slender legs, perfectly thick thighs and quite large ass made for quite the package, and her top half wasn't bad either, accentuated by her skin tight clothing she was wearing on her top. She was wearing a medium length skirt with black leather tights on her bottom. Her eyes were also entrancing, like Hana's, but in a different way. She stared right as me as she began to introduce herself.

"Bonjour, my name is Amélie Lacroix. That's L-a-c-r-o-i-x. It's a pleasure to meet you all. I hope that we all get along extremely well." she says, smiling at us sweetly.

"Alright Amélie, you sit on down there beside Bigshot and Oxton, she'll be looking after you while you get used to the place" says McCree, pointing vaguely at our direction whilst he scrambles to get a History textbook ready for class. Her whole demeanour was like that of a goddess'. Her walk down the room towards her seat had every eye, minus Hana's, on her. There was something completely ethereal about her. She took her seat between Lena and I, and placed her bag on the ground beside mine.

"Hello there, I suppose your name isn't actually Bigshot?" she says with sarcastic tone in her voice, something that was easy to pick out despite the heavy French accent.

"Yeah haha, my name's Jonathan Cujoh" I say smiling at her. She extends a hand, and I meet it with mine

"I look forward to getting closer to you Mr. Jonathan Cujoh" she says in a tone of voice that D. Va would be proud of.

Keep it together Jonathan. Keep it together. You have Hana.

Amélie turned around to face Lena, who she gave a somewhat less enthusiastic greeting to, despite the fact that they'd be spending some time together because Lena would be Amélie's guide. I turned around to look at Hana, who was staring at Amélie with dead, soulless eyes.

"Uhh, Hana? You okay there?" I whisper as McCree begins class. I try waving my hands in front of her eyes to get her attention. It takes a few seconds, but Hana finally snaps back to reality.

"O-Oh, I'm f-fine. I don't know what to think about the new girl yet though.."

"Leave it until Lunch, she'll probably spend it with us. We'll get a better idea of what she's like then" I say to Hana. She smiles slightly, a bit of worry in her face and nods.

 _ **12:00 PM - McCree's Class**_

"I've been looking forward to this" says the giddy McCree. We all look at the clock and prepare for the cringe.

"It's Hiiiiigh Noooon. Lunch time y'all."

Goddamnit McCree for once just say something different!

Our group arranges our tables the usual way, with Hana and I beside each other, Angela facing Hana and Lena facing me. Of course, our groups dynamic is going to chance from today, as I notice a rather tall woman standing right beside me.

"Excusez-moi, may I sit here?" asks Amélie.

"U-uh, sure" I say with a weird stutter. Hana places her right hand on my left thigh, and I hold it with my left hand ( out of sight from everyone of course). Amélie sits in between Lena and I, and takes out what looks to be a baguette filled with all sorts of meats, cheeses and salads.

"So that must be why you have such a well defined figure…" mentions Angela nonchalantly.

"E-Excuse Angela, she can be quite blunt when it comes to things like that, haha" Lena says scratching the back of her head, nudging Angela in the arm, who didn't respond to her provocation and continued to study.

"Ahh, I see. I've heard of her, the Medical protogeé Angela Ziegler from Switzerland, correct? You're quite famous, despite having never professionally trained." says Amélie, giving Angela the once over with her eyes.

"And who might you be?" she asks, turning her attention to Hana. Hana gulps at the sudden attention shift.

"H-Hana Song, although you might k-know me be-better as D. Va…" she says as timid as ever.

"Ahh yes, you too are also famous, but for playing video games...not as beneficial as what Ms. Ziegler here has done for many people." Again, Amélie comes off quite bluntly. Hana is quite visibly taken aback by what she says. Hana leans into my ear

"Come over to mine today after school" she says in a whisper. I nod my head in agreement.

"So A-Amélie, what do you do in your free time?" asks Lena, nervously trying to lighten the mood however she can.

"I used to do skeet shooting, you know, the sort of stuff you see in the Olympic Games. I play video games every now and then but I'm not into it really. I enjoy reading poetry and cooking though." she shifts her gaze towards me "Maybe I can show you some of my cooking some time" she says, basically addressing me. Hana stands up out of her chair, taking her PS Vita out of her bag.

"Hey, I'm going out to the courtyard, by the tree. You coming?" she asks me, and me alone.

"S-Sure" I say, standing up beside her.

"Aww, but we were just getting to know each other" says Amélie, putting on a playful frown. "Can't he stay a little longer? I'd love to hear more about you Jonathan.." she says, taking my hand lightly into hers. It was cold, but soft to touch, and felt incredibly gentle.

"N-Nah, I think I need the a-air. But L-Lena will give you my contact details, r-right?!" I say as Lena nods furiously in agreement. Hana takes my arm and basically drags me out of the room and out into the courtyard.

"What was all that about?" I ask, sitting down. Hana does the same and turns on her Vita.

"I don't like her. I think she's getting a bit too friendly, plus she was so snobby when it came to me and Angela…" she says with a sincere hiss and ton of disdain in her vocal cords. I've never seen Hana with this kind of anger and hatred inside of her. She may be quick to judge, but I've found that usually Hana's instincts are good to follow.

"Don't mind her, I'm sure she doesn't mean with amlic" I say, putting an arm over her shoulder, pulling her closer to me. She sighs lightly and looks at me, with those damn eyes of hers.

"Jonathan...I know I'm gonna sound crazy but...please don't too close to Amélie…" she says with sincerity in her voice.

"Why?"

"I just don't want to lose you. I could see you looking at her when she walked in, no it wasn't actually looking, it was more like gazing at her, that's a more accurate description actually" she says, thinking about it.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I question.

"Just...please...it's hard for me to explain now but...let's just say it wouldn't end well if you and her got 'too close'" she says with a serious expression, with those same soulless eyes from earlier.

"You're mine and mine only, Jo-na-tha-n" she says, smiling at me, although I was creeped out as her dead eyes stared straight into my soul.

"I love you so much, I'd die if I saw you with someone else…" she says, grabbing onto my arm.

"O-Okay Hana! C-Calm down!" I say, trying to shake her off. Her gaze returns to normal, and she again smiles at me as sweetly as she normally does.

"Good. Let's go back to class then. The next period is about to begin!"

 _ **(A/N: And that's a wrap for this chapter! I'm really starting to feel good about this fic now. I have a plan for what I want to do with the future. The things I know for certain are (without spoilers!)**_

 ** _The Ending Chapter(s)_**

 ** _The Romance between Lena and Angela_**

 ** _Fareeha (aka Pharah) will become more involved with the cast, although not for a while_**

 ** _I hope to exceed maybe 30-40 chapters before the ending_**

 ** _Every non-Omnic/Robot playable character from Overwatch will feature at some point in the story, either through being mentioned (as has been done with Ana and Zarya so far), or a minor background character (such as Gabriel (aka Reaper) has been so far)_**

 ** _The ending of the Talon Plot will not be the end of the FanFic_**

 ** _Hope that is enough to satisfy you all for now! Until Next time, where Amélie starts to make her move, in more than one way!)_**


	15. Planting the Seeds

_**(A/N: I don't own Overwatch, Blizzard Entertainment do)**_

 _ **After School - Hana Song's House, Living Room**_

Hana, myself and - for some reason - Fareeha were all sitting in Hana's living room.

"Ehm, I have nothing against her or anything but, why did you invite Fareeha over, Hana? You've never really spoken to her since you arrived here…" I say, looking at Fareeha out of curiosity. Fareeha Amari is the daughter or our school's Principal (who's also a teacher), Ana Amari. She takes a lot from her mother, mostly her overwhelming sense of justice. She was my first kiss wayyy back when. An awkward experience, but an experience nonetheless. Hana takes a sip out of her Pepsi can.

"Meh, felt like I needed to expand a little bit, since I don't want to really associate with that new girl" says Hana, whose venom filled voice echoed through the room. Fareeha giggles a little bit at Hana's remarks and waves her hand in the air.

"Don't worry about it, I'm just glad I'm hanging out with someone other than Gabriel for once. He's been trying to set me up with this Australian guy from my mom's class...I think his name was Jamison or something...not really interested"

"Oh I know him" I interject. "I was in his class a few years back in Primary School. He's kinda...disorganised, to put it lightly" I say, commenting on Jamison's rather messy habits. Some people started to even give him the nickname 'Junkrat' because of how filthy he seemed sometimes.

"You don't need 'im" says Hana, booting up Street Fighter V.

"I don't want to be single forever, Hana" remarks Fareeha. "None of the guys at school really cut it. There's a reason I rented a room at a love hotel back in Japan" she remarks as I nearly choke on my drink.

"You did what?! Did nobody notice you were gone?!" I question.

"Haha nope, and it was fun. He offered to even pay me but, I refused. I have _some_ pride, after all." She says, looking somewhat solemnly into her glass. Hana hands us each a PS4 Controller.

"Winner gets to play me!" she says with an over-exaggerated wink. Fareeha and I look at each other with a competitive face, and begin our clash.

 _ **5:30PM - Hana's House**_

I stare at the TV in amazement.

I see "P2 Wins!" on the screen. After managing to barely beat Fareeha, I took on Hana, who promised she wouldn't go easy on me.

And I somehow beat the World Video Game Champion?!

"H-Holy Fuck….that was...incredible" I say, staring at the screen awestruck. Hana gapes at me, as if I had done something incriminating.

"That was...the first time someone's beaten me in a game before…" she says in a low voice.

"I guess D. Va isn't invincible then" I say with a wink, sticking my tongue out to be extra cheeky.

"We'll see who lasts longer later" she replies back with a wink of her own, licking her lips at me. Clearly, D. Va showed herself for a second, unable to hold herself back after Hana suppressing her throughout the fight.

"Ahem" Fareeha coughs, reminding us that she's still here. My face reddens out of embarrassment, and so does Hana's (which makes her cute face look even cuter than usual).

*BRRZT BRRZT*

My phone vibrates, indicating I received a text message.

" _From: Unknown Contact - Number 085 7xx x7x8x_

 _Bonjour Jonathan, it's Amélie. I got your number from Lena, as you asked her to do._

 _I'm having a small get-together of people from our class tomorrow. I've already invited Lena and Ms. Ziegler. How about it? You can bring that little Asian woman with you too, Hana I believe?_

 _I hope you can make it, I'll make it worth your while to come._

 _Amélie"_

I scan over the text a few times to understand the content of the message a little more.

"What's up Jonathan?" asks Hana.

"Ehm, check this out. Both of you actually." I say, showing my phone to both Fareeha and Hana. Hana rolls her eyes as she reads the text. Fareeha looks somewhat intrigued.

"..little Asian woman…who does she think she is?" says Hana in disgust. "But I have nothing else to do tomorrow I guess. We should go" she says, shrugging her shoulders.

"It could be fun. Besides, you don't have to spend much time with Amélie if you don't want to." Says Fareeha, addressing us both.

"Okay then! I'll text her back saying we're going." I say.

" _ **Hey, Jonathan here. Thanks for the invite. Hana and I will come!"**_

I hit the send button on my phone and turn my attention back to Hana.

"Like I said, maybe you should give her a little bit of a chance. You may have gotten off on the wrong foot but she could be a good person at heart"

"I dunno, something about her rubs me the wrong way" says Hana with concern in her voice. "What do you think, Fareeha?" asks Hana to the Egyptian.

"Eh, I don't have much of an opinion. I'm not even invited, but I'll bring my ass anyways. It could be fun" she says laughing.

 _ **The Next Day (12:00PM) - McCree's Classroom, Royal Winstonian Academy**_

"It's High Noon y'all. Ms. Song, would you please come to the teacher's office for a moment? I'd like a word" asks McCree. Hana looks at me for a moment.

"Probably has to do with what happened in Japan" I say to her as she gets out of her seat. She mouths an "oh" back at me, and proceeds to follow the cowboy out of the room. Myself, Lena, Amélie and Angela group our tables together, although Amélie sits directly beside me unlike yesterday.

I hope Hana doesn't come back quickly or else there will be hell in the classroom, and McCree definitely doesn't want that on his plate right now.

"So, are you all coming to my house this evening?" asks Amélie.

"Cheers for the invite love, meself and Angie are definitely gonna come over!" says Lena in her usual cheerful stupor.

"As happy as can be, as usual" says Angela, smiling softly at her girlfriend. "Thank you for the invite Amélie, I can't wait" says Angela in a friendly yet somewhat overly formal tone.

"And what about you and Hana?" asks the French woman, edging closer to me and pointing her face in my direction, staring at me with those entrancing eyes of hers. They had the same effect on me as Hana's hazel wonderlands but, her eyes paralyzed me with their beauty. It took att I had from within me to reply back to her.

"Y-Yeah, I told you yesterday, remember?" I said, scratching my head.

"Ahh yes, how silly of me…" she says, blushing. We continue to chit-chat about the party and several other things throughout lunch, without a trace of Hana, who didn't return until well after we put our seats back to their original positions after lunch.

"Hey, what did McCree want?" asks Angela, concerned.

"Ehh nothing much" she looks at me as if to say "I'll tell you more later"

"He was just checking up on how I'm settling in and all that, especially after what happened in Tokyo, hehe" she says giggling. I'm not sure if that's a matter to giggle over Hana, but whatever. McCree walks his ass back into the room and we continue on with another day of our education.

 _ **After School - Outside Jonathan Cujoh's House**_

Hana said she wanted to get ready for the party at my house. Normally, I would be okay with this but…

...my mother is home!

"Ehh, are you sure we can't do this at your house? I m-mean there's nobody else there and it wouldn't be embarrassing or anything like that" I say, desperately trying to get out of this situation.

"Nope!" she says with a chirpy tone.

"Good grief…" I mumble to myself as I walk towards the door, opening it.

"I'm hooome" I say coming in.

"Ahh JoJo! Welcome Ho-, oh, and who's this fine young lady?" she asks in a typical motherly tone.

"I am Song Hana, but you can call me Hana" says Hana, bowing out of respect. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Cujoh"

"Oh please, call me Jolyne. It's a pleasure to meet you too" says my mother, smiling at Hana.

"We're uuh, gonna head upstairs and ehm *ahem* get ready for the party and stuff" I say to her, pointing up towards the staircase.

"Okay then. If you need anything, let me know!" she says with care. I smile back at her and Hana bows her head slightly. We head up the stairs into my bedroom.

"Wow, quite a nice room. A lot cleaner than mine anyways" says Hana, eyeballing all my possessions, none quite as much s my PC. Of course, the D. Va poster catches her attention.

"Just how long have you been a fan of me anyways?" she asks me, sitting down on my bed, putting her bag (assumedly filled with clothes) aside.

"Damn, I guess about nine to ten months maybe? I can't exactly remember to be honest" I say, scratching my head from embarrassment. She giggles at me

"Aww, you're such a cute fan. You were actually the first fan I met to be honest. Back in Busan, I didn't really go out apart from shopping, and I never really heard about D. Va from anyone, so it was weird actually meeting someone who knew me, despite how popular I am." she says, staring into my ceiling, as if she's lost in thought.

"Hey Jonathan...have you thought about graduation yet?" she asks.

I freeze in place. That one word brings a chill down my spine for a reason I can't really describe. Maybe it's because it would mean the beginning of a harsh adult life. Maybe it's because I wasn't truly ready. Maybe it's because I didn't really know what I was doing once I finished school. But I didn't like the thought of graduation.

"I was thinking maybe university. I don't know where though" I say, giving a half honest answer. I'd like to go to Uni, but I don't know what to study.

"Huh. I'd figure you'd say that." she says back to me

"What about you, Hana?" I ask.

"I'll probably just go into full-time streaming. I have enough of a fan-base to commit to it to be honest. I don't really need university or anything after High School" she says, taking off her top.

"W-Woah there, don't you know my mom is here?!"

"Then leave the room then, silly" she giggles again and sticks her tongue out, teasing me. I comply and get out of my room, awaiting for Hana to change her attire.

After about 15 minutes, she was ready. I opened the door...and the sight in front of me was quite astonishing. Hana was wearing a blue turtleneck with a little D. Va bunny decal in the middle of it, which was accompanied by white skin-tight pants which showed off her perfectly round butt. Her face had the same whisker like face paint on it from the other day, and her eyeliner was done in a subdued yet enhancing way.

"W-Woah...you take my breath away every time I see you, but especially this time...like holy shit, you're just amazingly beautiful Hana…" I say, gently grabbing her by the waist with my right arm and cupping her face with my left hand.

"Well, I do have to impress the hottest guy in school after all" she says, pecking me on the lips softly, bringing a sweet, nostalgic cherry flavour with it. Hana then left the room in order for me to get changed. I got into a black turtleneck and black jeans, trying to go for the 'sophisticated' look.

"Right then, let's go to this party!"

 ** _(A/N: And that is that for Chapter 15! In all fairness, that was a bit of a slow chapter but I wanted to flesh out Jonathan's character a little bit more, especially his relationship with Hana. Like I said in my AN last chapter, I want to bring Fareeha into the plot a little bit more, so she got a bit of time here too. Expect to see more of her, Pharah fans! The drama will come back in the next chapter though. I want to point out btw, that there will be several cases of NTR (if you don't know what it is, Google it) coming up. I know NTR can have an effect on people, so this is your warning! Of course, I won't spoil HOW it's integrated into the plot but, you'll probably have a good idea judging by the way things have gone so far. The Talon Plot is coming back pretty soon for those of you interested in the political sub-plot! As always guys, please, please, pleeeaasse leave a review on this chapter it'd help me out sooo much! Thanks for all the love so far, it means so much to me 3 See you next time when we get to Chapter 16 and the Party at Amélie's house!_**

 ** _P.S: I'll need help with French Translations next chapter. If anyone here can speak French (and I know one of my reviewers can!) please, PM Me!)_**


	16. Widow's Kiss

_**(A/N: As per usual, I don't own Overwatch!)**_

 _ **On the way to the Party - Just a bit before Amélie Lacroix's house**_

"You know Hana, I've been thinking a bit more about what you asked earlier, y'know, about Graduation" I say, putting my free hand into my coat pocket (the other was holding onto Hana's hand, giving me warmth). Hana turns her head up towards mine, indicating that her interest has been piqued.

"I'm probably gonna go study in Japan. I want to get the best degree I can possibly get, and Japan's education system seems to be the best in the world right now, so I could probably benefit a lot from moving there…" I say, my voice drifting off into a river of solemness.

"Of course...that would mean that I'd have to like, move there...away from here...away from...you" I say, sadness evident in my tone. Hana tightens her grip around my hand even more.

"Where you go, I follow." She stops, and walks in front of me, turning to face me.

""I will follow you to the ends of the earth. I will do whatever it takes to be with you. No matter what." Despite her attempts to look and sound determined, Hana's voice trembled and tears began to flow freeingly down her cheeks.

"Hana…" I mutter out, taking her into my embrace as tightly as I could. I lay my head on her shoulder as she presses hers against my right pectoral.

"I love you" we say in unison, which causes us to smile, and then laugh (Hana's face becoming ever redder with embarrassment as the seconds passed by).

"C'mon, we've got to get to the party. Angela's already there." I say, kissing her on the lips slightly.

 _ **8:30 PM - Amélie Lacroix's Home**_

"This is it…" I say, standing outside the door. Amélie's home was practically identical to Lena's and mine, so it was nothing remarkable from the outside. I hit the doorbell and waited for a few moments, until it was opened by who else but the tall, pale skinned beauty who would be our host for the evening.

"Ahh Jonathan and Hana, so nice to see you! Glad you could make it!" says Amélie, kissing us both on both of our cheeks. "Oh my, that's quite the...interesting make-up you have there, Miss Song" says Amélie. Hana looks down at the floor and grabs my arm tighter.

"Come in, come in, the rest of the guests are over there in the garden and kitchen area place thing" she says in a somewhat drunken stupor. I guess she may have already cracked open a few too many bottles of red wine...or is that me just stereotyping? I shake my head and walk over to where the others are, and I wrap my hands over Angela's eyes.

"Guess who love!" I say, doing my best Lena impression.

"Ha HA, Jonathan" Angela says, smiling at my terrible impression. She gives me and Hana a friendly hug. Before I have a chance to say anything back, Fareeha gives me a (quite strong) nudge in the shoulder.

"Hey there, 'Bigshot'" she says in a voice mocking a certain cowboy wannabe we know.

"Jeez, not you too!" I exclaim in frustration.

"Guess the old geezer McCree is rubbing off on me a little bit hehe" Fareeha giggles in a slightly excited tone. Hana gave her a confused look before Amélie came back outside, handing us each a glass of Red Wine.

"Sorry for such a stereotypical drink, but it's really all I have…" says Amélie, leaving her hand linger on mine for only a slight moment before removing it.

"Hmm, if I were to guess, this wine was sourced from somewhere near the Principality of Monaco, correct?" observes Angela, taking another sip, licking her tongue along her lips in an attempt to more accurately pinpoint the location. She must be a connoisseur of wine.

"Ooh, excellente observation, juene docteur" (Ooh, what an excellent observation, young doctor)" exclaims Amélie in French. I have no idea what she's saying, but Angela tips her head and replies with a short and simple "Danke", as expected from the ever polite Angela.

"Hey Angie, will your girlfriend be here tonight?" questions Hana, pondering over Lena's whereabouts.

"Of course, she should be here any minute now actually" Angela checks her watch, and as soon as she did…

"Cheer love, the c-"

"- the cavalry's here…" we all said in unison, not letting Lena finish her 'catchphrase'. Lena shrugs us off, wearing an all white catsuit with matching boots. Quite a posh outfit if I do say so myself. We continued to converse and make banter for the next while as the last of the guests trickled in (Hana and Lena made sure to keep their alcohol levels in check, especially after what happened last time).

 _ **An Hour Later, around 9:35 PM**_

"Spin the Bottle? Are you fucking kiddin' me?" I question towards our host. "I mean I'm not totally against it but, it's a bit childish, don't you think?" I say, voicing my concerns. Amélie waved them off however.

"It will be fine, Jonathan." she says in a reassuring tone, pulling out an empty wine bottle.

"So what're the conditions for the spin? Like, is it a dare or something like that?" asks Angela.

"My bedroom is currently locked. The person who spins and the end it lands on have to go up there for 5 minutes if the spin lands on that same person twice." Amélie says with a look in her eye I've only ever seen in one place before. The eyes of a world champion gamer.

"BUT I REFUSE!" says Hana, turning he rhead up to face Amélie with determination, though quite drunkedly.

"H-Hana, c;mon sit down it's fine. Everyone here knows we're in a relationship, they won't do anything to either of us…" I say to her, trying to re-assure her.

"Ffffine. Let's play" she says, quickly changing her tone. Ten of us gather around the empty bottle on the floor.

"Okay, who wants to go first?" asks Amélie.

"I will." Says Hana, with conviction. She grabs the bottle and gives it a good, hard spin around. Everyone's eyes follow the bottle as it spins over and over and over until it finally lands on…

"...Jonathan, yay!" cries out Hana, who was sitting opposite me. Hana's happiness made my heart flutter lightly, and I just couldn't help but smile back at her.

As the next person spun the bottle, I felt a vibration in my pocket. I quickly took out my phone and saw that I had a text from Hanzo. My face immediately contorted into a puzzled look. What the hell could he want? Could it be about what happened back in Japan? Is it related to Hana?

...I dunno, but I don't really want to worry about it right now. I'll check it in a bit.

In the meantime, it became Amélie's turn to spin the bottle. With a flick of the wrist, the bottle flung into motion, until the friction of the ground decided to stop it.

"...Hana...Interesting…" she says, taking a small sip of wine out of her glass. Hana frowns slightly, and exhales what seems to be nothing other than a sigh of frustration. I open my mouth, as if to say something, but leave it be for the time being.

My turn. I spin the bottle.

"Angela, jeez…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" aks Angela, faking an offended voice

"I have to put up with you enough as it is!" I reply back, with a joking venom sting. She flips her middle finger at me, something which actually kinda shocks me, not gonna lie. I've never seen Angela act like that before. I'm not offended or anything, just surprised I guess.

The bottle continues to go around the room until it reaches Hana again. Nobody got me in the first round other than Hana, so I'm going to guess that she's the only person I'd get to spend time with.

Not that I have any complaints with that, mind you.

Hana spun the bottle again, trying to replicate the exact same spin she pulled off in the last round. The bottle turned and turned and turned until it slowed down, eventually coming to a stop.

...One to the right of me. Fareeha. Damnit. I sigh, and wait for my turn to come.

"Ha ha ha, t'es pas sérieuse... (Haha, you can't be serious)"

I looked towards the bottle. Evidently, Amélie had spun last. And as my eyes slowly followed the bottle to its tip and eventually, to where the tip was pointing, I realised that it was pointing towards the one person who definitely didn't want it pointing at her.

Hana Song.

"Good grief…" I mumble under my breath, although I'm pretty sure that Fareeha heard me. That woman's as sharp as an eagle.

"Well then...Et si on allait dans un endroit plus discret?" Amélie asks Hana, in French, trying to sound overly seductive.

"I don't speak F-French" mutters out the defeated Hana.

"I was asking you if you'd like to go somewhere more private, Hana" says Amélie, taking Hana's hand into her own. Before I could even get up, Hana snapped her arm away.

"Ugh fine, but don't expect anything out of this…" says Hana in a clearly annoyed tone. Amélie smirks, and brings Hana upstairs.

"We'll be back in five minutes!" she says with a smile expected of a party host as she heads on up with her 'prize', so to speak. I will admit, I was a bit annoyed that I wasn't the one going up there with Hana, but, a game IS a game after all. Amélie does know Hana and I are dating, so she won't try anything (I don't even know if she swings that way yet...I know Hana doesn't though...)

.

.

...about five minutes have passed. I sigh, and decide to check the message that Hanzo had left me a few minutes ago.

"" _ **From: Mr. Shimada (Hanzo)**_

 _ **Jonathan,**_

 _ **I have information regarding the incident that occured in Japan that may put us on the right track in finding out who Song's assailants were. We discovered that, through her medical test done the other day with Mr. McCree, Song's bio-metric and chemical make-up has been altered, assumedly by Talon."**_

...What? This has got to be some kind of joke…

" _ **Furthermore, we may believe that Amélie Lacroix was involved with her kidnapping."**_

My eyes widened in shock.

" _ **There is photographic evidence of her entering and leaving the area where Talon's base was located in Tokyo in the time-frame of Song's disappearance.**_

 _ **Listen to me closely Jonathan. Genji has told me that Talon have been investigating human enhancement through psychotic and slight genetic modification."**_

I swallow the lump in my throat, as the truth slowly begins to forms itself in my mind.

" _ **At all costs, keep Hana Song away from Amélie Lacroix, and especially don't leave them alone together. She could be in grave danger!**_

 _ **I will see you on Monday.**_

 _ **Hanzo Shimada"**_

I instantly dropped my phone and ran up the stairs, opening every door I could in desperation to try and save Hana until there was only one door left to open, which was without a doubt Amélie's bedroom (as the others were unkept bedrooms or the bathroom.). I took a deep breath but as soon as I put my hand on the doorknob…

"...can you face it?" asked a distinctly Swiss voice from behind me. I swiftly turn to face Angela, who was holding my phone in her hands.

"Let's do this together." says Angela, with a strong determination in her voice.

Without a seconds doubt, I open the door. The room was dark, in fact so dark that I could barely make anything out, other than a faint noise coming from the far side of the room.

"Oh my, Jonathan, you're ruining the fun" says Amélie in a voce that was filled with nothing but fake sadness.

"You've had your five minutes. Hana, let's go." I say sternly, beckoning my love to come towards me.

" _No."_

...Did I just hear her correctly?

" _I will not go with you, Mistress Lacroix is my master. I obey her and only her."_ says Hana in a voice that sounded...lifeless.

"BASTARD!" Screamed Angela. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!"

"I simply gave her the Widow's Kiss" said Amélie, her voice now filled with triumph and what seemed like pure evil.

"You...you...YOU! TALON SCUM!" I screamed out, rushing across the room to face my enemy, but I was stopped in my tracks. Before I could land a blow directly to Lacroix's head, Hana stood in front and hit me with a devastatingly strong blow to my stomach.

"Unfh….ugh…" I groan as my body falls to the floor. Hana stamps her foot onto my upper chest, Amélie soon following suit, increasing the immense pain the front of my body was carrying.

"Ha...na…" I mutter out, my words barely audible. A single tear begins falling down my face, staring into Hana's eyes...her soulless, vacant oceans of nothingness.

"Oh, I almost forgot you were here, Doctor Ziegler…" murmured Amélie, who moved her foot off of me. Within the blink of an eye she had kicked Angela in the stomach, and as she fell, her back too.

"Ich...ahn..you...bitch...don't you know..that we know...your face and name now!?" says Angela, thinking she's won.

"Hahaha, you amuse me Doctor Ziegler. Allow me to inform you of something before I dispose of you"

D...Dispose?! Did I just hear her fucking correctly?!

"You may know my name and face, but so do half the police force in the world. But do you know what I have that can conquer all of that?" says Amélie in a voice that could only be described as patronising towards Angela.

"I have sex with them all. It's easy to seduce the men, and the women become easy after a while. I lure them into a false sense of security for nothing more than a few minutes of pleasure for them, and on the rare occasion I do enjoy myself. It doesn't compare to the feeling I had on Sniping duty back in Korea...I don't think I ever felt more alive than I did that day…"

Sniping? Weren't Hana's parents….

"Now Mr. Cujoh, unlike this Swiss piece of frog urine and the rest of the people here, I'll give you the option to live if you join Talon. Your potential as a human is unfulfilled, and we at Talon can bring that out for the glorious evolution of our species!" Amélie cries out fanatically.

...join them...or die….I can be with Hana forever….just like we wanted…

….but at the cost of everyone here?

I stand up, clenching my stomach, and begin to walk toward Amélie.

"Jonathan don't do it!" begs Angela, getting up to her knees.

"Yes, yes, come! Oooouhh, un agréable physique (Oooh, such a handsome physique)! What a beautiful form...I can't wait to devour you once we get back…" says Amélie in a sultry tone, begging me to become one with her body.

"...you know, in Japan, there's a famous phrase among Otaku, coming originally from Part 4 of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. When Kishibe Rohan is being pressured into luring Josuke Higashikata into a room so that one of the villains can kill him, Rohan, despite being half dead, utters only two words…" I say, finally standing up straight.

" _I REFUSE!"_ I say, grabbing Angela's hand and pulling her to her feet.

"Hmph, have it your way. You all only have a minute to live. Come Hana, let us leave these insignificant beings to their last moments" says Amélie, opening a window behind her.

"Hana!" I cry out as they both jump out of the window, assumedly onto the street below.

"Hana…." I say, utterly defeated. I didn't have time to be defeated though, as Angela rather urgently reminded.

"There's probably a bomb in this house so let's get the fuck out of here!" she shouts out. I nod back and head downstairs, informing everyone about the impending explosion. Despite half of them thinking it was a hoax, we managed to get everyone out in time and to a safe enough distance.

"Pfft, it's been a minute Cujoh, where's the big boom you were telling us about?" asks Gabriel, clearly not worried.

"I'm fairly certain there would be on-"

And all I could hear for the next minute straight was debris exploding, a constant ringing noise, and muffled screams of panic, fear, and bewilderment.

 _ **(A/N: Hey there everyone! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! This is probably one of my favourite ones so far, so I'm really excited to hear your feedback from it! Please, leave a review if you enjoyed. Jonathan and Hana are now on opposite sides...what will happen to their love? Will Hana ever see the light again?**_

 _ **Special thanks to TheGeekNo72 for help with the French translations!**_

 _ **Hope to see you all next time on Trapped in the Heart of a Gamer!)**_


	17. Overwatch is Born

_**(A/N: Overwatch is the property of Blizzard Entertainment)**_

 _ **8:00AM - Royal Winstonian Academy, Principal's Office**_

"The official report on the explosion at the address [REDACTED] stated that it was caused by a gas leak which turned into flames via a spark, possibly coming from a lighter or an electrical appliance. Nobody was killed in the explosion, although Lena Oxton suffered from minor burning. Lena Oxton (GBR) , Fareeha Amari (EGY) and - in particular - Angela Ziegler (SUI) and Jonathan Cujoh (JPN/USA) suffered mental trauma (Ziegler and Cujoh both sustained minor wounds to the stomach/abdomen area and Cujoh had injuries on his chest.) Nobody else was harmed, although both Hana Song (KOR) and Amélie Lacroix (FRA) are now to be considered missing. Song had been previously been kidnapped in Japan, with the Primary Suspect being Moira O'Deorain (ROI), just 4-5 days prior, before being found by a search team of Genji Shimada (JPN), Hanzo Shimada (JPN), Jesse McCree (USA) and Lena Oxton."

I was alone in the principal's office with McCree, Hanzo, Genji and Angela. Lena was in the nurse's office being treated for her wounds, and Fareeha didn't feel up to coming to school today. I don't fuckin' blame her. I feel terrible. My whole body has gone pale, and every time I remember Hana's cold words from last night, I get goosebumps running down my spine.I honestly felt sick to my stomach. I couldn't believe that Amélie deceived us in the way that she did. She must've been art of the group that kidnapped Hana in Japan, there's no way she wasn't. If only I had read that text message from Hanzo sooner...none of this despair that I'm feeling right now would exist. This is the second time in a week that I've managed to let Hana slip away from me…

...am I really a good boyfriend?

As I ponder my own relationship skills, Genji sits down on the table.

"Right now, we need to get Song out of Talon's hands. Her skills with technology and her reflexes are dangerous in her condition right now, if Cujoh's testimony is to be believed. I can't believe they managed to essentially re-programmed her entire consciousness…" says Genji in an unsure tone. I stand up, and begin voicing the one major concern I have.

"Is there any way to change Hana back to the way she was?" I ask McCree, who was sitting in the Principal's chair and looking through files on his laptop (Principal Winston had left to sort out a shortage of peanut butter in the cafeteria).

"I ain't got nothin' Bigshot. Ziegler, you've been thinking for a while there. You got any ideas?" asks McCree to the worried looking Angela, concerned over not only Lena's wounds but also the condition of Hana. Angela knew how hard it was on her own self when Jack Morrison, my best friend, dumped her and left without much of a goodbye to her. She knows the struggle of having your 'whole world' (or the hyperbolic opposite of it) torn away from you. Even though she has Lena with her, Angelas wounds run deep. Her relationship with Jack was her first, and filled with a lot of firsts for her. It was even rumoured that they had to abort their baby, but I don't think that's true. Angela is a strong person, and I knew she would be able to come up with something to get us out of this mess and help us take back Hana.

"It's possible to change her minds cognition back to the way it was before she was captured, however, it is a difficult process, and one which could destroy her personality altogether, which could essentially leave her as an empty husk…" Angela remarks coldly.

"...Is there no other way…" I ask half-heartedly, already knowing the answer. I don't know why I asked. I thought it might make me feel better, but nothing's changing and replacing that ever deepening and consuming despair building within me.

"I've examined the data, and this seems like the only option we have. The other one is a far-fetch…"

"What is it?" I say, standing up with determination. Angela's response returns a small bit of vigour to my soul.

"Well, it involves invoking love within her. We need to get her to express genuine love for something - or someone - she cares about. This will cause a chemical reaction which will nullify the drug Talon are using on her. This is easier said than done, even with you Jonathan. There's no guarantee that she can even remember who you truly are or what you truly mean to her anymore...she's been totally warped…"

"Even still, it's better than her becoming a soulles-"

"Enough" interjects Hanzo. "We can discuss how to re-convert Song at a later time, we have a more pressing matter, trying to find her".

I open my mouth as if to say something, but McCree shoots me a look which essentially says it's better for Hanzo to have this one. I grit my teeth and sit back down.

"Genji, I think it's time we bring the UN into this." remarks the older Shimada brother. Genji nods his head lightly in agreement.

"I doubt that the UN will send in any kind of force or task group for something like this, brother. Even if it is Talon we're talking about, it's only one girl they've taken. I'll contact Alexa, my boss, to see if they can spare anything, but right now, it's just us." Says Genji, taking out his phone and typing out a text at lightning speed.

"...Why don't we be your force" I say. I don't know what was even running through my brain. I wasn't thinking straight that's for sure. My conscience was screaming at me to try and be rational here, but my heart was taking over, despite the doubts my mind had.

"Preposterous." Remarks the older Shimada. "You're all too young."

"Doesn't mean shit, Shimada" says McCree standing up to seemingly defend me.

"What do you mean, Jesse?" asks the puzzled Japanese man.

"You've got a well-rounded man here in Bigshot. He can use any weapon you throw at him, I've seen him in PE class. You may say that we can't use that as a fair judge, but his skeet and archery skills are incredible. He's also fast on his feet if needs be. Ziegler is a textbook perfect Combat Medic, and Oxton's got the vigour, stamina and brains to outwit anything. Plus, you've got me too…" MeCree says, tipping his hat.

"...you are one hell of a shot, Jesse. You shot down 6 clay pigeons at once before, with a revolver too." says Hanzo, now on the defensive. Angela lets out quite an audible sigh.

"I don't mind getting involved but what of our families and education?"

"The UN will surely take care of that" says Genji. Angela smiles to herself and continues to read through the report of the incident.

*BRRRZZZTTT*

A vibration could be felt on the table. Genji's phone received a text.

"Is it the Big wigs?" asks the cowboy.

"Indeed. They won't provide us with any personnel, however they will equip up for a squad of seven people, with the following inventory;

My personal Shuriken and Katana

A combat bow made from the strongest polymer and titanium, along with one thousand carbon fibre arrows with steel tips.

A Peacemaker Model revolver with Deadeye Sights, 1,000 Magnum Caliber Rounds

Two Automatic Machine Pistols, 100 Magazines of 9mm Parabellum Ammo

A Medical Set - Caduceus Variety, including a blaster and Valkyrie Suit

A Raptora Version V Jetsuit with an area clearing dart and Rocket Launcher with 400 rockets. The suit has access to 25 high powered missiles that are fired from all areas of the front of the suit.

And finally, a Striker Shotgun with 600 Shells, along with 5 sets of bulletproof vests."

"Only 5? Isn't there equipment for seven people though?" asks Hanzo

"I assume the Valkyrie and Raptora systems have built in armour…" remarks Genji.

"Okay, we have our equipment sorted...now it's just who gets what…" says McCree in thought. I liked the idea of duel-wielding pistols myself, but a Shotgun sounds even more tempting…

"I'll obviously take the Valkyrie suit" says Angela, raising her hand. Nobody objected. Before anyone else could claim anything, two familiar faces waltzed on into the room…

"Alright loves…" says Lena in a way that is the complete opposite of the way she would normally act. Fareeha followed her in, only giving a small "hey" out to everyone.

"What's everyone upto Angie…" questions Lena to her lover. ANgela proceeds to explain the situation to her with probably more detail than she needed to, but regardless of such, Lena and Fareeha were caught up on the issue at hand.

"Alright, well how about it Fareeha?" asks Lena to our Egyptian friends. Fareeha blinked at Lena for a few seconds to process what had just been asked of her. After a minute of thinking about it though, she came to a conclusion.

"I'll take the Raptora system. I'm not afraid of the sky, I embrace it. I shall rain justice on those who dare to hurt my friends." Fareeha declares with a frightening conviction, determination glowing in her eyes.

"I'll take the revolver. You best take the dual pistols Oxron. Your speed will probably cause you to be inaccurate in battle, so the pistols with their spread will at least fit in with your style" says McCree to Lena, who nods her head in agreement.

"I shall take the bow. It has been a few years but, I feel like my aim is true, even now." says Hanzo in a voice which seems to echo nostalgia and melancholy. Perhaps he misses his youth…

"Guess I'll take the shotgun then…" I say, not having much of a choice since Genji had all but confirmed that he was taking the blade set.

"Alright. We will mobilise tomorrow-"

"Hang on how do we even know where they are?" I butt in, interrupting Genji.

"Simple. We've spotted Talon activity in Busan again. Seems like they want to really get rid of that place. Either way, that's where we're headed tomorrow. There are reports that the leader of Talon is there. We haven't been able to identify him, other than he's a man around your guys age and he's from this country. Other than that, we know nothing." says Genji, pondering the mysterious identity of the leader of Talon.

"Our main objective will be to locate and secure Hana Song from the hands of Talon, but if we can, we will eliminate Amélie Lacroix and their leader." says Hanzo. We all nod in agreement (well, McCree doesn't nod more so he tips that stupid hat of his again).

"Okay then. We meet tomorrow at Patras Airport at 9:00 AM. The UN will fly us out there. Be prepared as we WILL be engaging in combat as soon as we land in Korea. The flight will take a while, so you can sleep on it if you need to. That is all." Says Genji, leaving the room in quite a hurry. One by one, everyone leaves the office until I am the only one left there. I sit on the desk and breathe in for a moment. This is crazy. This is all happening way too fast. I can't believe I actually came up with that idea and they fucking agreed to do it. Fareeha barely fucking knows Hana! Why would they act so selflessly for this one person they barely know…

...it's not for my sake, is it?

 _ **The Next Day - 9:00 AM - Patras Airport**_

It wasn't as cold as the day we went to Japan, but it definitely felt like I was gonna freeze up at any second as I boarded the UN Plane. It was quite lavish for a "military plane" as it had bedrooms for all the crew and soldiers (although since there was only seven of us, we had plenty of space. As we all settled in, Genji gathered us together in the briefing room.

"We will be landing in Busan in 20 hours. We need to decide on code-names for the Operation. I will go by my real name though, as I have no fear of my identity" says Genji in a proud fashion.

"You are a true Shimada my younger brother, I shall be the same. Call me Hanzo."

"Just stick with McCree for me…" says the Cowboy, tipping his at once again.

"I shall be known as Pharah" exclaims Fareeha, stating that she wnated something close, but different to her actual name.

"Cheers loves, Tracer's 'ere!" says Lena in her trademark upbeat British tone.

"Call me Mercy" says the serene Angela Ziegler.

"What about you, Jonathan? Will we call you JoJo?" says Lena, trying to get people to call me by that stupid nickname.

"Good _**grief...no….just**_ call me…" I steal a quick glance over at McCree

"Bigshot."

"Okay then. From this moment on, we will be known as the UN Task Force 141: Overwatch." Genji says with pride.

Overwatch. I like it. Has a nice ring to it. I smile to myself as we all return to our rooms. I may not be overly confident in the success of the mission, but I gotta do what I can...for Hana.

 _ **(A/N: And that's a wrap. Lemme know what you thought of this one guys! I'm sorry for the relatively long wait, I've been busy with some things here in the real world. I hope that you all have a great day regardless and I hope to see you next time. The next chapter will definitely not be very plot heavy, and won't involve Jonathan at all, which is a nice change of pace I think. Plus for all your AngeLena fans...be sure to keep your eyes open for the next chapter ;) )**_


	18. A Mile High

_**(A/N: Overwatch is the property of Blizzard Entertainment)**_

 _ **Time Unknown - U.N TF 141 "Overwatch" Plane, Somewhere over the Pacific Ocean**_

Genji had just given the small squad of seven a brief training exercise on how to use their equipment (although Fareeha wouldn't get full use of her Raptora suit until they landed in Korea as the plane's training room didn't have the verticality required for such a device). While Caduceus technology was nothing new to Angela Ziegler, who decided on the codename 'Mercy' for this operation, she felt as though the pressure was truly on as her team's only real support role in battle. There were no other healers. Not even anybody you could really stand behind either who would be able to take some blows. Everyone else was light and fragile. No people who could fire from the back, minus maybe Hanzo. Nobody to really give her cover. The Caduceus Rod she was entrusted with could only work within five-meters of her target, which means that she would have to fly towards Fareeha if she needed help in the air. Teamwork and communication would be essential on this mission. God only knows how intense the battlefield that is the raging streets of Busan are. The normally cool, calm and collected Ziegler, was on the verge of a mental breakdown. What if Jonathan or - God forbid - Lena were gravely injured? What if they couldn't get Hana back? If Angela made even one tiny little mistake in the battlefield, then it would cost one of her squadmates their lives. To have that much responsibility on your shoulders is unimaginable, and Angela Ziegler simply had to bear with it. Lying on her bed, she reminisces about two days ago at the party. The night things went up in flames, literally and figuratively. Amélie's kick still stung her in her stomach, and her words still lingered on the back of her mind like a parasite that's unwilling to let go.

"Why did this have to happen to us…" pondered the young Swiss maiden, on the verge of tears due to the stress. She could barely take it anymore. Enough was enough. Let the suffering end.

As her tears broke down from her bright blue eyes, a familiar face walked into Angela's room.

Her lover, Lena Oxton.

"A-Angie! Are you alright love?" questions the girl whose codename was 'Tracer'. Angela thought the name was ridiculous, in a cute way of course. She found it funny that Lena would stick to her Twitch username even in a time like this. It was admirable how much spirit Lena had in her. Everywhere she went, she was like a ball of joy that lit up everyone's day.

"A-ah, I'm fine darling, I truly am. T-this is nothing" said Angela in response, trying to act all cool and calm as per usual. Lena could easily see through it though. It wasn't hard, especially when Angela was normally so cool and collected. Seeing her stutter put the nail in the coffin, so to speak.

"You're clearly not...tell me, what's gotten into you? You're never like this! You're always like, super confident and stuff!" says Lena, trying to instill some of her vigour into her girlfriend. Despite the fact they were dating and always hung out, they never shared much with each other. Lena tried to, but Angela never wanted to really open herself up to Lena, possibly fearing that Lena would see her as vulnerable. Lena wouldn't mind seeing Angela vulnerable, after all, it was Angela letting her guard down that led Lena to instigate the kiss on the night of Angela's party…

"Fine, I'll tell you." She says before exhaling a large sigh of air. "I feel like the weight of the whole world is on my shoulders Lena…I have to take care of everyone, and if I mess up just once...God I can't even think of the horrors Lena…" Angela says, finally allowing the tears to take over her. Lena decided she had seen enough.

"Angie…" said Lena in a soothing voice. "You're an amazing, bright and cautious woman. You will perform your role just as well as everyone else will. Even if the team don't know it yet, you're the most vital part of our team….

...and my heart" says Lena, looking into Angela's eyes longingly. God, she wished she could look at those eyes all day every day. They captured her heart from the moment she met Angela on their first day of school three years ago. Last year was the first time they were put into the same class together, but Angela was dating Jack Morrison back then. It hurt Lena's heart, broke it even. Seeing Angela embrace another hurt her deeply. She tried finding solace in men, even allowing a random man she met on Tinder take her virginity at a shady hotel on the outskirts of town, but it wasn't enough to fill the hole in her heart, even temporarily. She couldn't even confide in her only friend, Jonathan Cujoh, because he was too close to Angela and Jack.

But now, things are different. Angela is her girlfriend. And Lena knew that their time together alone was limited.

"Lena…" Angela says, looking up at the young Brit in front of her. Before she could even realise it, her lips tenderly pressed against Lenas, albeit lightly. Lena was having none of that light stuff though. She needed more. She wanted Angela to know that she was truly needed in this world, and not just an asset for Overwatch. Angelas breathing started to become more and more erratic, her breaths becoming more and more visible as her body started to heat up with every press of Lenas lips against her own. The pleasure began to slowly boil up inside of her, and it didn't help that Lena had lightly began cupping Angelas rather ample chest with her left hand.

"I….Lena…" said Angela in an uncertain tone.

"Yeah love?" replied the Brit, removing both lips and hand from Angelas body.

"I...want you….here and now…" said Angela, in a way that on the inside made Lena explode from happiness. While they've been dating a while, they still haven't actually 'done the deed'. Their first encounter at the party only got as far as nakedness and light touching before Jonathan and Hana's drunken presence was known to them, hiding away in the wardrobe. The most the two females had gone was some foreplay, but never had they stripped fully naked with each other since. Lena couldn't figure out why, and neither could Angela.

But they wouldn't miss their chance now. Lena simply nodded to Angela's request, and began pushing her gently toward the bed behind them. Angela whimpered slightly when Lena began to kiss her again, this time with more passion, but she closed her eyes and just went along with it. Tongues began to intertwine as Lena slowly began undressing her Swiss lover. The blonde beauty was wearing a simple white bra and panties underneath her t-shirt and tracksuit pants. Lena was a little disappointed she wasn't garbed in the sexiest of lingerie, but considering the circumstances, she could let it pass for now. As Lena began unhooking Angela's bra, Angela in return began to kiss Lenas neck and collarbone area, which caused the Brit to suck in sharply from the immense pleasure her body was experiencing. It was Angela's turn to undress Lena, and she did so with haste. Lenas loose clothing came off with ease, as did her rather simple looking underwear. Now both womens forms were exposed to the world, but more importantly, each other. Lenas arms pinned down Angela's shoulders, and with only a small bit of hesitation, Lena leaned in and kissed Angela with more passion than she had ever wanted to give anyone, Her whole tongue danced inside Angela's mouth, playing with Angelas own tongue.

"You...ahn...know, your tongue...nnnff..would be better...ah...down there…" moaned out Angela, begging Lena to move down to her most precious part. Lena smirked. There was no turning back now. This was their moment to finally entwine with each other. Lena slowly began moving her body down along Angela's, being sure to kiss and lightly lick anywhere she may think was a pleasure point for the Swiss Doctor. Angela's whimpers were enough of a sign to Lena that she was doing her job correctly. She finally reached her destination, Angela's oh so delicate folds. Lena never really found vaginas in general to be the most appealing part of the female form, but Angelas….

...it got her all kinds of excited. She began to play lightly with Angela's body, flicking and licking almost every crevice before finally finding that one small sweet spot.

"AAAHH!" Cried out the Swiss maiden in pure ecstasy. Her cries of joy would surely be heard in the room next to hers, but right now, nothing else mattered. All she needed was Lena doing what she was doing right now. That's all she needed to achieve heaven in her world.

"Lena...ahh...you're..amazing my love...AHHHHNNN" she said, gritting her teeth from the immense buildup of pleasure.

"I'm….c...CUMMING!" cried out Angela. Lena didn't move an inch however, in fact she doubled her speed, increasing Angela's pleasure tenfold. Angela exploded, both literally and figuratively. Her fluids drenched her lover, her panting breath the only sound filling the air. But Angela wasn't done. She instantly regained her strength form orgasming, and with a determined look, flipped Lena over onto her back. With newfound confidence, Angela smirked.

"Now...let's give you a thorough examination, doctor's orders" winked the Swiss doctor, trying to engage the Brit in some roleplay. Lena smiled in return.

"Well come on then, let's get to it already" she says, pulling Angela back in for a kiss. Angela felt a bizarre taste on her tongue. Is this what she tasted like? She found it rather odd, but ignored it. She just wanted Lena's body.

Angela wasn't going to use her tongue, rather she went for a more rudimentary approach. Lena wasn't squirming as much as Angela was, but her body still shivered every time Angela moved her fingers over Lena's quite ample, if a bit petite, breasts. Lena's body was well toned, thought Angela. Of course it would be, Lena was the star of the track team back at the Winstonian. She was as fit as someone her age could be. A paragon of fitness, and her body reflected this.

"Well...I can see no irregularities with your upper body...how about your lower end, hmm?" asked the doctor in a jokingly serious voice, trying her best to keep the role of a doctor up. Slowly but surely, she moved her right hand down to Lena's gentle folds, brushing by a small tuft of pubic hair. Slowly but surely, she pressed two of her fingers inside Lena's vagina, causing Lena to jump slightly. Angela began to stir inside Lena, and Lena began to pant heavily in return. Angela however, wouldn't let her breaths escape, and was constantly kissing her back, passionately. Inserting more fingers, Angela ramped up her fingering speed. It was almost too much for Lena, the pleasure slowly becoming overwhelming.

"A-Angie...you're...so fucking…aahhh" Lena couldn't even finish her sentence, her vision slowly filling in with more and more white.

"What, my dearest Lena?" beckoned Angela.

"...YOU'RE SO FUCKING GOOOOOODDD!" screamed out Lena as her body began to shake. Angela kept pushing and pushing with her fingers until it finally hit. Lena arched her back high, her body convulsing and contorting with immeasurable pleasure, fluids drenching Angela's fingers and wrist. Slowly removing her fingers and drying them off with the sheets of the bed, Angela lay next to her rather tired looking lover.

"That was….amazing….especially for my first time" exclaimed the blonde to the brunette. Despite dating men before, Angela had never really had sex until now. Lena turned around and looked at her girlfriend in shock.

"You've got to be joking" she says in disbelief. "You were too good to be a virgin!"

"Well, I am what I am. I must be a miracle worker with this kind of thing" says Angela with a wink. Lena gives her a playful shove in return, and Angela simply laughs back at her. The two go under Angela's slightly damp sheets and cuddle together for the first time in a while.

And what may possibly be their final time.

 _Time until Touchdown: 10 Hours_

 ** _(A/N: And that's a wrap! I thought that writing in the third person would be harder but, it turns out it was actually quite enjoyable. A little bit of AngeLena in this chapter ;) I hope you enjoyed. Please leave reviews! See you next time when the crew lands in Busan...and is faced with the horrors of war)_**


	19. Busan Arc I: The Operation Begins

_**(A/N: I don't own Overwatch)**_

 _ **12:00 PM Korean Time, Busan, Republic of South Korea**_

I looked at the large lump of metal cradled in my arms, its cold metal surface secure in my hands. This was it. In a few minutes we'd have to deploy and infiltrate the base of Talon in the city of Busan...Hana's home city.

Hana...Would I have to face her? Would she try and kill...no, that's impossible! No matter what kind of stupid shit Talon have done to her, she wouldn't go as far as killing me….right? I shook my head to try and get that evil thought away from me, and looked over toward the group. Lena and Angela with finishing adjusting the wings on the Valkryie system, Fareeha was cleaning the barrel of the Rocket Launcher she was equipped with, and Hanzo and Genji were chatting amongst themselves. McCree however, was gazing down at the door which separated us from the outside world.

"You alright there McCree?" I ask the cowboy who was clearly troubled by something. He let out an exasperated sigh and looked over at me.

"I'll be honest Bigshot, I've never been as scared shitless about anything else in my life. I was in the Army before becoming a traditional teacher- as an educator mind you - and the stories I'd heard from some of my superiors back then...man I thought I'd never actually see that kind of shit up close and personal, especially not over some girl…" he says with a small tinge of regret in his voice. Can't say I blame him. In fact, I should probably be the only one here in relation to Hana. I'm the only one who has an intimate relationship with her…

"...but Song is my student, and I can't let one of my students end up going down the dark road" he says in a voice unfamiliar to me. It doesn't contain any of that cowboy twang or sass in it. It was his raw, unaltered expression of emotion. He wanted to do this not for Hana, but himself. I couldn't believe my ears to be perfectly honest.

"Well, we're getting off in a minute. You'll be in the middle row with Oxton right?" he says, putting a hand on my shoulder. I simply nod back toward him.

"Well then, best of luck. I'll be cheerin' for ya' from the front" he says, tipping his hat before walking over to Genji. The siren sounded, meaning that we needed to get into position. We would be dropped off about a quarter-kilometre away from the base, which would be heavily guarded. While this was officially a Stealth mission, only one of us - Genji - was really equipped and knowledgeable in Stealth. To ease our confusion, Genji went over our plan once more.

"Their base is a relatively small skyscraper building, assumed to be abandoned by the general public, however there have been reports of Lacroix and Song walking in there early last night. I will lead from the front with McCree, with Bigshot, Tracer and Mercy covering our backs. Pharah and Hanzo will remain on the outside as cover from our escape. The rest of us shall infiltrate to locate and extract our target - Hana Song and if possible, eliminate the leader of Talon and bring Amélie Lacroix in for questioning under the U.N's jurisdiction, not the polices. Any final questions?" says Genji, preparing his Shuriken. Nobody responded.

"よし! (Good) Let us go then. We shall be victorious." says Genji with an incredible amount of certainty dripping from his voice. I gulp down my throat as the vehicle we're in comes to a stop, and Genji opens the door, blinding us all slightly, but we quickly overcome it and all hop out onto the streets.

"So, this is where Hana grew up, huh…" I mutter out. I shake my head slightly to bring my thought back to the mission at hand. We slowly make our way to our destination, trying not to draw much attention to ourselves (although when you're dressed in a bulletproof vest and carrying a shotgun, it's hard to be subtle). The U.N have alerted the police force in the area so they wouldn't be an issue for us. After about 10 minutes, we turn around a corner and Genji halts us, asking us to take cover behind the building we were beside.

"Right, let's split up here. Hanzo, I'll press this button if we need you to infiltrate. Pharah, because of how volitile your weapon is, you only come in if Hanzo gives you the go ahead. Do you understand?"

Pharah simply nods in reply.

"Good. Right, let's go….

…."我が心明鏡止水 (My mind is as clear as a stainless mirror)." mutters out Genji as we split off from Hanzo and Pharah, and walk up towards the plaza in front of the target building. Without a word, Genji and McCree sprinted up to the entrance whilst Lena, Angela and myself followed behind, looking back at where we came from to cover them. No matter how many times I check my sides, there's nobody there. It makes me feel like I'm doing something wrong, even though this is actually the ideal situation. McCree slowly opens the front door, with Lena covering him with her dual pistol set. Her hands were wobbling a bit. Despite all her bravado and confidence, Lena didn't want to have to kill anyone, even if they were Talon. None of the younger ones did, but it was the only way could see our friend - my girlfriend - again, with that adorable smile she always gave us every day.

After entering the building and checking he foyer, we regroup near the elevator on the north east side of the room.

"We need to find a CCTV station, somewhere where we can monitor what's on the cameras so we can find out where Hana is." says McCree. There was nothing else on this floor however, other than the reception desk and some bathrooms.

"We'd better head up to the next floor, just in case it's the-"

"SHH!" says Genji, hushing the cowboy. Without saying anything, McCree did as he was told, although for a very good reason.

Two Enemies approaching from the opposite elevator. Shit.

We were behind cover so they hadn't found us yet. We had to get away from them quickly.

"Tracer" whispered Genji in a commanding tone. Lena perked her head up and looked at the Japanese man.

"Equip a silencer for one of your pistols and set it to single fire" commanded Genji. Lena's eyes widened from shock, but she did as she was told. After messing with her pistol's equipment, she had fulfilled Genji's order.

"Good. Take out the one on the right. I'll take the left."

An audible 'huh?' could be heard coming from Lena, which drew the enemies attention.

"Less thinking, more shooting!" says Genji, popping his head out. Lena quickly did the same and raised her pistol.

"What the? I-intruders?" exclaimed the two men, who were too slow to raise their guns. Within a flash of a moment, Genji had pierced ones skull with a Shuriken, and Lena had struck the other in the heart.

"H-holy s-shit…"exclaimed Lena, still in somewhat of a shock. I couldn't believe my own eyes. I knew Lena to be quite the fiesty one but, she killed someone without much hesitation. She was clearly upset, her breathing became erratic and her head was visibly sweating.

"Tracer...you did well" remarked Angela from behind, smiling lightly at her lover. With this heartwarming comment, Lena's eyes slowly began to lose the shock present within them, and her breathing slowly returned to normal.

"Good grief…" remarked McCree. "Let's just get on with it and head up to the security room." We all nodded in return and headed into the elevator.

 _ **Outside the Talon H.Q**_

"No signs of movement...not that we can see much…" remarked Hanzo, looking through a pair of binoculars at the higher areas of their target building, scouring to see if he could see anything - or more importantly, anyone - that would help Genji and the others on the inside. Hanzo was a man with great patience though, and would not give up until Genji called him in (not that he would need it.

"Pharah, throw me my water bottle" asked Hanzo kindly. Fareeha was disappointed that she wasn't getting much action, but considering her firepower and the nature of the mission, it was for the best. There was no way that she could do much on the inside with a huge ass rocket launcher. She rummaged through Hanzo's kitbag, eventually coming across the desired bottle of water.

"Here's the bottle of wa- Wait, Hanzo look" said Fareeha, pointing out something in the distant buildings upper section. Hanzo frowned a brow at Fareeha, but turned around and adjusted his binoculars anyway.

"I don't see anyth-" he said before a bullet landed right between him and Fareeha, who immediately got on the comm to Genji."

"Sniper Detected!" cried out the Egyptian. "Use caution inside, who knows what else they have planned for us…"

Hanzo immediately dropped the binos and took out his bow. Whoever this sniper was, they were sloppy. No rhythm, no skill, certainly no aim. And he could tell all this from one shot. They had two targets, in the open, and couldn't hit either of them. Truly, they were an amatuer. With the pull of the arrow complete, Hanzo began his routine before any first shot of the bow: three slow breaths, three taps of the right foot, three blinks of his eyes. He did this to ensure up most accuracy and combat serenity.

"Unlike me, Talon agent, you do not see through the dragons eyes" said Hanzo in a overly calm demeanour. Swiftly stepping out from his cover, he aimed and within half a second, the arrow was shot. Fareeha watched as it flew through the sky, looking so elegant, before it landed squarely on its targets head, instantly killing them.

"Nice shot" said Fareeha in awe. Hanzo simply smirked.

"It was nothing special. Come, we must move in. We're sitting ducks out here. Let Genji know we're coming in. I'll give you this Pistol for combat, sling your launcher over your shoulders."

 _ **Inside the HQ - Second Floor, Security Room**_

"It's too damn quiet in here" exclaimed McCree. I sighed.

"You should be quiet then in case they're planning on ambushing us. Tracer, Bigshot - get the Security footage up on the Big Screen will you?" asked Genji of us. We swiftly complied with his request, going through the programs on the PC until we found the ones containing the camera footage. After fiddling around with the projection settings a bit, we eventually managed to project the footage onto the big screen in the middle of the room.

"Right let's see here…" said oddly overly calm Genji. I looked through all the screens and camera with him, trying to see if I could find anything worth giving a damn about.

.

.

We couldn't find anything even after looking for about ten minutes straight. Even the conference room on the top floor was abandoned. I began to think….were we set up by someone?

"We'd best go and scout there ourselves, who knows what we could find. There could be traces of them there" says Genji, seemingly frustrated.

"Hold on a second, let's think about this" says McCree in a worried tone. "What do you expect to find up there?"

"I don't know if we'll find anything, but what I do know is that they had security downstairs. It's obvious they're hiding something. Whether it's Song or not remains to be seen but, we need to hurry up and get up there" says Genji in reply.

"Whatever you say" says McCree, shrugging his shoulders. I shut off the camera app along with Lena and stood up to leave the room.

"Bigshot, you're on point" commanded Genji. I nodded in reply to him and slowly opened the door, turning my head towards the North end of the corridor, looking towards the cafeteria area.

" _Long time no see"_

These were the last words I heard from behind me before blacking out, not knowing what had happened to me or my squad-mates.

 _ **Forty Minutes Later - Location Unknown**_

When I awoke, I immediately realised two things. For one, I had been knocked out and was in a different location to the second floor. Secondly, I was alone, my mouth had been taped shut and I was bound to a chair. Well, ain't this mission going fucking fantasically. I closed my eyes, not that it did much to help since the room or, whatever this place was, was pitch black regardless of such. My body felt much lighter than it was earlier, probably because of the fact that my vest had been removed along with my Shotgun. Since I'm here, the others must've been captured in a similar manner too. I honestly couldn't believe that. Genji was so calculated and prepared. We're smarter than this, right? McCree was right...it was too damn quiet on the second floor. It was unnatural for a building of this magnitude being used for this purpose to have no real security other than those two guards and that one Sniper Fareeha had mentioned over the comms.

*CLANK BRRRRIN*

The door opened from behind me. Being bound to the chair, I couldn't turn around to see who it was that was walking in, although I definitely heard two sets of footsteps, and one was definitely wearing a pair of heels. The clacks came closer, and closer, until they eventually stopped. The other set of footsteps came even close to me, putting a finger of theirs on my shoulder before stopping in front of me. I took a deep breath, preparing for the worst, and opened my eyes; slowly looking up at the figure in front of me. It was one I was all too familiar with.

" _Hmph, how pathetic, and you were supposed to be my boyfriend...to think I might actually be carrying your seed. To think I actually let you touch me with your filthy hands...I don't see what Mistress Lacroix finds so attractive in you...how disgusting"_ said a voice filled with incredible venom and hatred. And it was once which I couldn't believe those words came from.

Hana Song's.

 _ **(And that's a wrap. Get ready for a big old emotional chapter next time, as Jonathan and Hana are re-united in a sick and twisted manner. What has become of the others in Jonathan's group? Will Pharah and Hanzo find out key information about their whereabouts and Talon's secrets? What will happen between Jonathan and Hana? Bad things are coming. Prepare for the worst, as the Busan Arc continues next time on Trapped in the Heart of a Gamer.)**_


	20. Busan Arc II: The Pain (Of Loving Her)

_**(A/N: Warning - The Following Chapter contains torture. Overwatch is owned by Blizzard)**_

 _ **About 3:30 PM, Location Unknown**_

My body had frozen up almost completely at the sound of Hana's voice, the words of which echoed over and over in my head. She had been completely fucked up by whoever it was that was doing this to her. My teeth grinded unbearably against each other, I couldn't bear to take her words. She may have been corrupted but...her voice sounded so sincere. I had so many questions on my mind right now. Where were the others? Why did Hana turn? What do Talon need her for so badly?

"Your man's gone all silent, Song" said an unmistakable French accent emanating from behind me. Amélie Lacroix, the one who started this whole fucking ordeal. There was no head in this world that I wanted to smash a brick against more than hers. She helped make Hana into this person in front of me. Hana stepped forward and slowly teared the tape which was covering my mouth, ensuring that I suffered every unbearable separation of tape from my skin.

"Kkh...iihhh...aaahh" I let out as the tape was removed. I look up again at the girl who I love. The girl who I could possibly having a child with. The girl who I held in my arms only the other day with nothing but warmth in my heart. But right now, she didn't look back at me with that same warmth. She looked at me with a sick, twisted smile, one which not even her D. Va personality could match. Her eyes were twisted, her smile uncomfortable wide, her aura...pure evil.

"Hana, why are you be- KUUUH!" my words were interrupted by an incredible kick to my mid-section, so much so that my gut reflex kicked in and I threw up. My body was in a pain that I hadn't felt before. Sure, I'd been beat up a few times in the past but, nothing could compare to this kick delivered by Hana. Her heel was digging itself into my stomach, and although it didn't cut deep, it had still slit open my skin, causing blood to slowly drip out.

"Tsk tsk Song, how are we gonna have fun with him if he's bleeding like that? You have a lot to learn…" says Amélie, coming closer towards us, the noise of high heels echoing her presence.

" _I'm sorry Mistress, I just couldn't bear to look at him anymore, that pathetic man...and to think, you're going to let him even be near you"_ said Hana, with that same venomous tone.

"It seems like we will have to do some more…. _rehabilitation_ tonight Song" said Amélie with a smirk. Hana's eyes shone at this response.

" _Yes Mistress...hehe"_ said Hana in response.

"Now, as for you….you've been a bad boy Jonathan. You're getting in the way of our fun, and we just can't have that now can we…" said Amélie, running her finger along my barren chest, the touch making me shudder from the sheer coldness of it, before slashing her nails across. The pain caused me to yelp in a high pitched way, not dissimilar to a dog when its tail is stood on. My arms start losing all their feeling due to the way they've been tied up, cutting off blood circulation.

" _You should take your punishment like the bad boy you are"_ says Hana in a tone which genuinely unnerves me, as she begins walking towards a table on the far side of the room, covered in a black cloth.

" _Which toy shall I bring out first, Mistress?"_ asks Hana, beckoning for Amélie's attention.

"We don't need them yet...I want to have more fun with him myself…" says Amélie licking her lips. I try putting on my best cool face but, to no avail.

"Haaahahaha, you're still putting on that face? Hehe, how useless…" says Amélie, wrapping her arms around my neck. She begins inching her head slowly toward mine, pressing her ample chest against mine, eventually stopping mere millimetres away from my lips. A smile draws its way onto her face.

"We won't be using our toys on this one...bring in the girl" says Amélie in a commanding tone whilst snapping her fingers. Hana immediately springs into action, leaving the room in the process.

"You know, I wish we'd met under different circumstances...you're such a handsome man" she says, placing a hand on my cheek before kissing the top of my forehead.

"I don't think I could ever fall for someone like you….someone who lacks morals, who lacks emotion, who lacks Justic-"

"Justice? What do you mean 'Justice'? Do you really think that Justice is a good measure for the world, Jonathan? If so, you've got a lot to learn. People like me exist because Justice doesn't. You don't know anything, stupid boy." She says in a patronising tone, wriggling her index finger along my chest, going down to my stomach.

"Don't even try to touch down there or els"

"Or else what?" said Amélie, her face instantly becoming serious. "Don't think you can bargain with me, Cujoh." She leans right into me ear.

"You're mine forever now, hehe". Before Amélie could indulge herself further, Hana came back in, dragging a familiar - although blindfolded - figure in with her.

"L-Lena!" I cry out, hoping to get her attention. She turns her head in my direction, but doesn't exactly face me.

"J-Jonathan? Jonathan you're alright, thank goodness!" says Lena in a relieved tone. It wasn't long before she was sitting directly across from me, tied up in a manner similar to myself. Hana walked over to the table from earlier and brandished….tacking pins?

"Now, we're going to play a little game my lovelies. We're going to have you look at each other, and every time you blink…." Amélie takes a needle from Hana's hand.

"...your friend gets one of these in their body somewhere!" she says with a sadistic yet somewhat delightful tone.

"W-WHAT!?" we scream in unison as Lena was unblindfolded, her face bruised and battered.

"3...2...1...Go!" Amélie grabs my head and holds it firmly in place, Hana does the same to Lena. Lena and I look at each other in disbelief as we are forced into this sick game.

"Why? Why make us do this? If we're in captivity, we can't do anything against you right?" I shout out to our captors.

"Because it's fun, right my dear?" Amélie beckons to the ever obedient Hana.

" _Yes Mistress"_ she responds in an almost industrial tone of voice. Every second that passes by feels like a minute as Lena and I stare at each other, not wanting to cause one another any harm. My eyes are starting to hurt and the urge to blink is becoming too much...I'm sorry Len-

"Ohh, looks like Oxton's lost! Although, that means that really, you've lost Jonathan darling" Amélie says, licking the pin in her hand with a wry smile. I stare back at Lena, who turns her eyes down away from me, a tear forming on her cheek.

"My my, it seems your best friend has let you down. How disappointing." Amelie sarcastically remarks.

"Okay then...let's put it...here!" she hovers the pin right above the back of my knee

"No...nonononononoNONONONONONONONONOOOO!" I Scream out as Amélie slowly edges the pin towards one of my most sensitive spots

"HERE IT COMES!" She creams out sadistically. My leg jerks uncontrollably as she pierces it with speed, causing an unbearable, fiery pain to rise up from my leg, causing me to scream and wail like I never had before.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! FFFFFFFFFFFFFUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKK!" I scream as my leg uncontrollably jerks itself around in reaction to its new piercing.

"Ooooh, those screams are just music to my ears~!" Amélie remarks in a tone filled with some sick kind of glee. "I think we should make him suffer a little more, don't you agree darling?"

" _Oh absolutely, mistress"_ says Hana, whos gaze pierces my soul and shatters my heart every time I look into her eyes. She goes over to the table and grabs a knife and examines it for a moment before handing it over to her new master.

"Now Jonathan, you get to watch as Lena bows down to her new master…." Amélie smiles wryly at me again as she whispers something into Hana's ear, and gives the knife back to her. She walks over to Lena and slashes off her clothing, leaving only her underwear on her body. She unties her from the shair and walks her over to me.

" _You're gonna do exactly as I say, you got that?"_ exclaims the ever venomous Hana. She hands Lena what look looks to be a cat-o-nine-tails whip. My eyes widen in the sudden fear and realisation of what's about to happen.

" _Now, you're gonna make him suffer. Until I say enough's enough. If you don't, I'll cut you open...slowly"_ she says, echoing pure evil. Lena and I look at each other, but Hana is having none of it and jerks Lena's face back in her direction.

" _Do you understand?!"_ Lena forces a large amount of saliva down her throat.

"Y-yes…" she whimpers. Hana dispossesses her of the whip and cracks it harshly against the ground, making a distinct sound which I am not looking forward to being on the receiving end of.

" _I can't hear you, I said, DO YOU UNDERSTAND, BITCH?!"_ she says, causing Lena to yelp audibly.

"Y-YES! I UNDERSTAND!" she cries out.

" _Hehe, good. Now, from now on I'm your mistress, and you must address me as such. Now...give it all you got my little slave"_ she says seductively, leaning right into Lena's ear. Lena looked back at me after taking the whip back into her hands.

"It seems your lucks run out, Jonathan...oh...this feeling...seeing you squirm and suffer...it's so…. _eu-pho-ric!"_ says Amélie in a honied tone, her hands crawling down into her nether regions. Is this the kind of sick shit that turns her on? She's so fucked up. I can't believe that only a few days ago I considered her a frie-

*CRACK!*

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

My thoughts were interrupted by the immense, burning pain emanating from my chest and thighs. I couldn't even think about anything, the pain was that intense. My skin has been sliced right open. What the fuck was that whip made from, fucking chainmail or someth-

*CRACK!*

" NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Lena was putting tremendous force into her swings, every one of them annunciated by an "I'm sorry"...

...no matter what Lena...I forgive you

 _ **Elsewhere - Time Unknown**_

"It's been too long. We need to go higher." said Pharah in a highly concerned tone. It'd been 2 hours since Hanzo had lost contact with Genji's squad, and considering the only support member on the team was in that squad, that was a major concern from the missions point of view. However, Pharah - or rather, Fareeha - was more concerned about the state of her friends. She was alone with Hanzo, someone she couldn't really identify with other than their shared sense of justice.

"Hmm. Perhaps you're right. We've waited long enough, let us advance." Hanzo says, standing up and preparing his bow. They were deep in enemy territory, and whilst they had only had to take out four or five goons so far, they still felt the air of unease around the building. Things were - as Genji had put it in their last transmission - too quiet. After peering around a few hallways, the two advanced up the floors of the building….not encountering a single enemy at all.

"Hanzo...hold on a second" said the Egyptian as they were about the ascend another flight of stairs.

"Hmm? What is it?" questioned the Japanese man. Pharah motioned with her index and middle fingers to look over to their right hand side, where there was a corridor.

"I don't see it? It's just a corridor?"

"Yes but...this one's the first one we've seen that's illuminated" said Pharah, pointing out the lights. This piqued Hanzo's interest, who smiled in adoration of the young Egyptian. He once again took up his bow and walked swiftly towards the lone door at the end of the corridor. As he got closer however, he began to hear what sounded like…..screaming?

 _ **Jonathan's Location**_

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Every crack was ten times as painful as the last. My body was at its limit. Any more of this, and I was at a heavy risk of dying. I had to give in...I had to….

….for the loving, caring Hana buried deep within that evil husk….I am sorry

"P...le….ease….stop…" I say, using up all of my energy, staring down at the floor with my head hung low. This was pathetic. I couldn't fucking believe that I had to give in, but it's a better option than dying right now.

" _Hmmm…..he's had enough. you can let go now"_

"Y-Yes...mistress…" says Lena, bursting into tears as she collapses to the ground, whip still in hand. My breathing was heavy, and my body battered beyond belief. God, I just wanted to stop existing, if only for a brief moment, just so that this pain could go away. And to think that this was all done and ordered by Hana….I can't imagine the real her doing something like that at all…

"Ha...na-"

The door to the room burst open from behind me. I tried turning my head but due to the pain, I couldn't. I heard what seemed like an intense struggle from behind me, assumedly involving Hana and Amélie but i heard a man's voice too.

"AIIIIIIEEEE!"

I heard a screeching scream from behind, and saw Amélie lying down in front of me with...an arrow in her right thigh?

"Shimada...you bastard...you may have won this round but...Talon will prevail...hehehe…" claimed Amelie as a face I was never more happy to see came into view, kneeling down beside the downed French woman.

"Hmph, as far as I'm concerned with Talon….You, are already dead."

Hanzo...thank goodness! He turned to face me with the warmest smile I had seen in a long time, and one which I had never been more glad to see.

"Sen…..sei…..*cough*..." I coughed out, my words barely audible through my parched throat.

"You're in safe hands now, Bigshot." he said, walking behind me to untie me from my chair.

"Don't worry, Mercy's here to patch you up."

"A-Angel- I mean...Mercy? She's alive?" I said in disbelief, as a pair of angelic wings came into view.

"They were keeping us in the room next door...they were probably going to mess us up like you when they were finished with the two of you...I feared for your lives so much" said Mercy, initiating her Caduceus Rod. A strange energy overcame by body, as if it were being filled with intense heat and life. Within ten minutes, almost all my body's strength and energy had returned.

"It's like a miracle…" I said to myself, putting my top back on. I looked around the room. Hanzo and McCree were tending to Lena. Genji and Pharah were securing Amélie, who we had identified as the Talon assassin known as "Widowmaker". Angela meanwhile….

"Right….looks like what is done is done for now…" she says, looking down at her equipment. She had connected a wire from her Valkyrie suit directly into Hana's veins.

"How does that thing work?" I pondered

"It's complicated but, let's just say that whatever it is you experienced is gone for the most part…."

"For the most part?" I say with concern

"Well I did tell you that there was a risk with this operation...now, it turned out way better than expected but there's a slim chance that Hana could - albeit only temporarily - shift into that personality…"

You're kidding me….she already had it bad enough with her kind, timid self and her D. Va personality but now this too?!

"Is something wrong Jonathan?" asks Angela, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"N-Nah, we'd better get going soon. We've accomplished our mission"

"Not quite" says Genji. Everyone turns to face him.

"Their leader remains. He's on the floor above us. We leave now. Grab your gear." Says Genji with immense conviction. Everyone does the same, and although i hesitate for a minute, I grab Amélie's rifle and sling it over my shoulder.

"Jo...na...than…." whimpers Hana, who I'm carrying on my back.

"H-Hana?" I turn my head just enough to see her face. Unsurprisingly, he's asleep...but…

...tears….

….I will make them pay, Hana.

 _ **The Floor Above - Talon HQ - About 5:30 PM**_

"This is it. According to Lacroix, he's in here. Everyone, weapons ready." ordered Genji. Everyone, including Angela, had their weapons raised directly as McCree stood in front of the door, ready to kick it down at any moment. I readjusted Hana's weight on my back and raised the rifle to my hips (it was the best I could do given my situation).

"3...2...1….

…..GO, GO, GO!" Screamed McCree as we rushed into the room.

"Hehehe, looks like you finally caught me."

Angela, Lena and I all looked forward in shock, Angela even going as far as dropping her weapon.

"So Jonathan, it looks like we're all soldiers now." said the figure in front of us.

The voice and face were no lie.

Jack Morrison.

 _ **(A/N: Well, that's arguably the darkest chapter I'll have to write over and done with. I'm sorry if the tone's been too serious since Hana's kidnapping back in Japan. The Talon stuff is coming to a close soon though and the story will strictly focus on the romance elements from there on out (for those who are fans of the tragedy element, don't worry, that's still a**_ _ **major**_ _ **focus for me). Sorry again for the long wait. Next time on Trapped in the Heart of a Gamer...Jack and Jonathan reunite)**_


	21. Busan Arc Finale: Farewell, my friend

**_(A/N: Overwatch is owned by Blizzard Entertainment)_**

 _ **5:31 PM - Talon H.Q, Busan, South Korea**_

Disbelief is something which I've been a lot of lately. Ever since meeting Hana, I've often found myself questioning everything that's been happening to me. Was I really in love? Did I really beat Hana at a video game? Did I really see someone who i thought was a friend betray me twice? Was Hana really that cruel? I've found myself doubting my own thoughts and actions a lot over the past while, ever since Hana Song's cute face walked on into that classroom on that fateful day.

But nothing could've prepared me for this.

"J-Jack? YOU'RE the Talon leader?" I cry out in disbelief towards the man who was, for all intents and purposes, my best friend until just a few moments ago. "But I thought you moved away for family reasons!?"

"That's where you're wrong kiddo/ My parents weren't the ones who got a new job, I did. M parents got in my way, so I had Widowmaker...deal with them" he said with a tone brimming with confidence. Clearly, he wasn't the same person I knew from before.

"I became the leader of this organisation through sheer willpower and ruthlessness. After all, you can't be the leader of an organisation like this without making a few sacrifices, right?" he said, smirking. I wanted to just walk over there and punch him right in that goddamn face of h-

*SMACK!*

A loud slap echoed throughout the room, emanating from one Angela Ziegler.

"You idiot." she said, tears visibly forming along her lower eyeline. Jack didn't care though, not anymore. He'd completely left Angela alone when she needed him the most, and although she found solace in Lena, Angela never truly moved on from Jack. Romantically, yes, she had removed that aspect of him from her heart. But their friendship was almost as unbreakable as mine and Jacks. She had loved him not only as a woman, but as a human.

"Heh, looks like you crawled back. Tell me, Angela, how's thing with you and your carpet rag over there?" says Jack, turning his face back towards us and pointing a finger towards Lena, who was scowling like nobody else, clearly the most pissed off out of all of us. I was angry too, don't get me wrong but, I think that I'm more upset by this whole ordeal than anything.

"Jack Morrison" said McCree, raising his pistol. "You were a fine student of mine but if I'd known you turned out this way...damn" says McCree, feeling a tinge of regret.

"Haha, amd what're you gonna do cowboy? Shoot m-"

*BANG!*

A revolver could be heard firing from my right, clearly coming from the now crying McCree.

"Get your ass on the ground now kid. Yer under arrest by order of the UN. Well, I suppose, you're already on the ground…"

Looking back over at Jack, McCree wasn't wrong. McCree had shot him right in the lower part of his leg, and he was cowering on the ground, but not screaming in pain.

"He...he...you think that just because you've taken me...and Talon down, you think that….your fucking sense of justice will win?! hahhahahHAHAHAHAH! THERE WILL BE OTHERS! YOU FUCKING CUNTS!" Screamed Jack as he began to lose himself. It was all a very unfortunate sight to behold, one which I could barely stare at with my own two eyes. It was hard for me to imagine that only a while ago, I would've considered this guy my best friend in the whole world, but now…

"Jack...just stop it." I say, slowly moving my eyes in his direction. "Don't make this any harder on me, Lena, Angie and McCree than it already is. You've lost. Shut the FUCK up and fucking accept it."

And with that, he did what he was told. Genji and Hanzo went over and restrained the now known leader of the terrorist world, placing him in cuffs. Angela dropped to her knees, utterly shocked by what had just taken place in front of us.

"Jonathan...Lena...will things ever be the same?" pondered Angela

"I….I don't know, Angela. But the thing is, we're done here, and we need to move on. Moving on is what humanity does be-"

"I DON'T THINK SO CUJOH!" screamed a French voice from behind us.

"A-Amélie?" I said in shock. I think we were all taken by surprise a little bit. Wasn't she in chains just a little while ago in that room downstairs?

"If we're going down...we're taking you with us!" shouted Amélie with a strange, venomous passion in her voice. She readied a pistol and aimed it straight at my face.

"You...you ruined everything. I wanted Hana so much...her body...her face...her everything! And I was so close! She was the key to all of Talon's plans but she was also what I needed too, with a bit of help from Moira sure but, she was perfect…..which is why if I can't have her…." she says, slowly turning her gun to my right.

"...then NOBODY CAN!" she says, aiming her bullet right at Hana, still in a state of unconsciousness due to what happened earlier. Without thinking, I jumped in front of her and shielded her with my back.

"I'll take this...for you, my beloved…." I say, closing my eyes, awaiting the worst.

Then, the gun fired.

I winced as I heard the pistol shoot off, trying as best as I could to prepare for the bullet which would surely rip through my body's midsection.

But the pain never came. I opened my eyes and turned around, slowly, to see what had come between me and the bullet.

"I'm sorry...Jona...th..an…."

"..L…...e….na….."

I looked in shock as her nimble, thin body fell elegantly to the ground, like Icarus descending from the sky, a tear flew off her face as her body soared towards its untimely destination. My body stood there motionless as she hit the ground, even as Lena's blood crawled its way towards my feet. I felt like vomiting. This was sick, today had been pretty bad up until ow but...nothing could ever match the sight before my eyes right now. Everything felt like it moved at half the normal speed. Angela turned around with such speed as I murmured the name of her lover, over and over. I reached my hand out slowly, as I began tip-toeing over to her in disbelief. Yet again, I was in a situation I simply couldn't believe was happening to me. I barely even noticed that McCree had shot Amélie back in the head, I was too focused….on…..my best friend…..dying right before me. I shot my gaze toward Angela, before crying out for her.

"ANGELAAA!" ANGELA, ANGELA! ANGEEEELLLAAAA!" I screamed for her, and she rushed over, her eyes completely wide in shock.

"Please say you can do somet-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LET ME THINK!" she screamed back at me, pushing me away, holding Lena's limp body in her arms, her white uniform slowly becoming evermore crimson, so much blood was flowing…

"Lena...please...this can't be happening…" Angela said cradling Lena's face in one of her hands, while trying to apply the Caduceus Rod with the other, Angela desperately trying to transfer energy between it and Lena. Lena looked up at Angela and smiled.

"Hehe….guess I turned out to be….a hero in...the end, huh?" she said, coughing up some blood, some of which splattering onto Angela's fair face and hair.

"Silly Lena...Heroes never die…." said Angela, forcing a smile, which dropped almost immediately afterwards.

"What's wrong?" I ask, concerned.

"...there's too much of a wound for the Rod to heal her...she's losing too much blood…" says Angela, welling up in tears. Losing her sense of reason, Angela embraces Lena's body.

"Lena, darling...let me heal you...please, we-we can live together forever, Lena! You'd like a shot at that, wouldn't you, Lena!"

"Be...happy...Angel...a" said Lena with a pained but, sincere smile.

"You can't be serious, right? Lena!"

But no response came, as Lena's arms fell from Angela's face and the light in her eyes vanished.

"S-She's….

"She's Dead…"

 **Lena Oxton - Died, October 25th, 20XX at 17:36 PM - Busan, South Korea**

 _ **(A/N: Firstly, sorry for the short chapter length. I've been really depressed lately so my writing is taking a bit of a nosedive in quality. I was going over it constantly in my head but this is really the only thing I could do with what I wanted. From the outset of the story, I knew that either Lena, Angela or McCree had to die and that I wanted an element of betrayal involved in there somehow. Amélie betraying Jonathan earlier in the story wasn't really what I had planned so I brought back Soldier: 76 without really thinking about what I could do with him, hence why his appearance may seem rushed here. Writing the Lena death was oddly very enjoyable, mainly because of the music I was listening to at the time (look up "Il mare etero nella mia anime" from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. For those who've seen the show, you know what that song means for a lot of people. Lena's death was meant to be a moment that came mostly out of nowhere, and I was really stuck between killing her or McCree. I hope you don't hate me too much for offing her. Next time, Hana Song returns. See you then.)**_


	22. The Pain of Memories

_**(A/N: Overwatch is owned by Blizzard Entertainment, not me)**_

 _ **11:30 PM Local Time - Patras Airport**_

The plane ride home was uncomfortably silent, and why wouldn't it be. I was in my room for most of it, Hana sleeping soundly beside me, but even the sight of her gone back to normal wasn't enough to ease the pain in my heart caused by Lena's death, not even slightly. I was completely empty, and I'd have one hell of a task ahead of me explaining it to my mom. We got off the plane, Hanzo and Angela carrying Lena's makeshift coffin. Lena lived with her older sister and no parents. I would imagine it would be painful on her, now having to live her life without the bouncy and buoyant soul and sight of Lena being around her everyday. Overbearing as Lena was at times, she was still one of the kindest, most genuine people I've ever come across...and her sacrifice is one I could never forget. It was to save me, after all.

"Bigsh- I mean, Jonathan, c'mere" asked McCree. I looked at him with genuine surprise. It was the first time in a long, long time he'd addressed me by my actual name instead of his usual moniker of Bigshot. I walked on over to where he was, still carrying Hana on my back. Angela was right, she really did need time to recuperate and recover.

"What's up Sir?" I ask in an uncharacteristically monotone voice.

"I'll accompany you home, I think I should explain everything that happened to your mother. It was my fault for bringing you into this, along with Shimada sure but, I blame myself for not being able to protect you or Lena..." said a McCree who was showing an emotion that I'd never seen come across his face before. His face was lacking any form of warmth. It was one which I felt mirrored my own at that time.

"Sure, I guess. What about Hana? Will we leave her at her place?"

"No. Song's gonna stay with you. I'm sure when she wakes up she's gonna have a blank in her memory, or something like that. It's best if you're there for her when she wakes up, just to help her fill in the blanks…."

"...including what happened to Lena…." I murmur out.

"...Yeah, including that. C'mon, let's get goin'. I'll get Shimada to forward on the details to you of what's to be done with Oxton's body once it gets sorted" said McCree, holding back the tears hard. I don't know if he cried on the plane journey back but it was certain that if he didn't, he was gonna burst open at any minute.

"Sure, let's go." I reply, trying to rush out of the airport as soon as possible.

 _ **12:00 AM - Jonathan Cujoh's House**_

I'd never seen my mother break down this hard in such a long time. Ever since my father left us, she's never been this visibly upset but something, but Lena was like the daughter she never had. She was, in my mother's words, "a treasure that we all love", and she wasn't wrong in that respect. The night went by like a flash. We arrived at my place, and McCree began to explain everything (as seriously as he could, going as far as taking off the damn cowboy hat). My mother slapping him for acting irresponsibly, my mother falling into his arms, crying at the loss of Lena. It was incredibly tough to take in and watch, so I just brang Hana upstairs rather than continue to experience the uncomfortableness of downstairs. Laying her down in my bed, I took off her bloodstained clothes, a strange maid black maid outfit with a white lining on the outside. I threw it in the bin in my room, trying to get rid of the memories of what happened but, my body still ached from her torture session. Every now and then, I'd get visions of her sick twisted smile and her taking the whip from Lena and slicing open my skin with precise attacks. It made me want to vomit so goddamn much.

"Mmnnmhmm...Jo…"

I hear a faint mumble coming from behind me, emanating from the nearly naked Hana.

"H-Hana? Are you awake?" I question, desperately trying to see if she's okay.

"Jonathan...wh..where am I? Did I get too drunk again?" said Hana, holding the top of her forehead with a pained expression. I handed her some water and sat her up slowly against my headrest. She drank it slowly, but hopefully it was enough to help soothe her rather parched sounding throat.

"Hana...we have, a lot to talk about." I say, holding onto her hand tightly. She looks at me with the same puzzled look she always gives me when she's confused.

"Whaddya mean? I just passed out at the party that's all. I tell you, I might have misjudged Amelie, she's a hell of a host for parti-"

"Hana." I say sternly. "...Amélie Lacroix was the one who kidnapped you in Japan. At the party, she kissed you which triggered a chemical reaction in your body that altered your minds perception of reality. You were under her control for a few days….as an agent of Talon."

Hana looked at me with a confused, yet serious look on her face. "What do you mean? There's no way that I'd agree to that!". I look at her solemnly, stripping off my top which revealed the still nearly fresh wounds I had taken just 13 hours earlier in Korea.

"Jonathan! Your body! What happe-"

"You went against your will. You were brainwashed, and forced by Lacroix to do whatever she bidded you to do...including these wounds on my body" I say, gulping a lump that was forming in my throat. Hana stared at my body in confused awe. She couldn't believe her own eyes at this stage.

"Y-You're kidding right? There's no wa-"

"It's the truth, Hana. She...was also the one who killed your parents, it turns out."

Hana's serious face turns to one of shock, and as if on cue, she drops her glass onto the floor beside the bed. She begins leaning in closer to me.

"What...how...how did you find out that information…." said Hana.

"We went to Korea to rescue you. That's why our bodies look like they've taken quite the battering." I say, putting my shirt back on. "Me, Fareeha, Angela, Hanzo, Genji, McCree and L-"

I held my words for a second, taking a breath.

"...and Lena, we came under the guise of a U.N Operation to rescue you and eliminate Talon, which we successfully did."

"Isn't that good? Why do you still look so sad Jonathan? You all completed your mission, right?" Said Hana with some newfound enthusiasm.

"...Not all of us completed our mission" I say, the tears finally escaping the prison of my eyelids.

"Jonathan what do you mean?" asks Hana, turning me around. I try my best to look right into her eyes to deliver the news.

"...Lena….was killed by Amélie, trying to save my life...she stopped a bullet meant for me" I say, finally losing my composure and falling into Hana, who barely manages to catch me from my fall.

"Jonathan...no...nonono...that's not true right? You're kidding right?! Right!?"

But I didn't need to answer. My tears were enough of a reply for her.

I spent the next two hours crying in Hana's arms before I passed out from exhaustion, cradled in Hana's embrace.

 _ **The Next Day - Jonathan's Bedroom, 10:04 AM**_

I slowly woke up, feeling tired as all hell from the events of the previous two days. My body was battered and my mind was only partially refreshed thanks to the sleep. I shifted my body to the left and was somewhat surprised at the sight in front of me. Hana was half naked, although I quickly came to remember that I put her in that state because of her clothes being both Talon clothing and being pretty much destroyed. Here face was slightly swollen and her eyes were red.

"Good morning Jonathan…" Hana said with a weak smile. "Your mom told me everything actually...I did my fair share of crying too for the past while." She said, patting me on the head lightly. Usually, it was I who did that to Hana…

"...I guess our roles have been swapped now huh?" I remark. Hana gives me a puzzled look.

"Usually I'm the one patting your head, silly!" I say back in a joking tone whilst poking her ever adorable cheek. I take in a deep breath while Hana smiles back at me. She leans in to kiss me…

" _ **i can't hear your, I said DO YOU UNDERSTAND BITCH!?"**_

"Wha...what" I murmur to myself as I begin hearing voices of a most unpleasant memory.

" _ **Give it everything you have my little slave~!"**_

I push Hana away from me instinctively, without even realising it was her who was beside me. My mind began flashing back to that room, that cold black dark room, with Hana and Lena…

"J-Jonathan!" cries out Hana with a sincere sense of concern in her voice. I look at her but my mind can't make out what i'm looking at. Am I seeing the real Hana or that monster? I place my hands over my eyes and rub them roughly, but before I can lower my hands, I feel Hana's light embrace fill my body with warmth.

"Jonathan...I don't know what happened but...I'm _me_ now, don't you get it? I'm here for you now, I won't leave you again, I promise" she says, holding me tighter, breaking down into tears. I slowly begin to embrace her back, thinking to myself…

...will things between Hana and I ever return back to the way they were?

 _ **10:45 AM - Downstairs, Jonathan's House**_

Hana (now clothes in some of my mothers old clothes from when she was in high school) and I went downstairs after a while to get some breakfast. Hana and my mother exchanged some pleasantries, it was the first time they'd actually really gotten to talk to each other (minus I assume some time earlier this morning if what Hana said earlier was true). Seeing them talk to each other was weird but it put a small smile on my face nonetheless. Hana truly looked comfortable given the situation, which was a given considering she had so much confidence whenever she streamed games online. It was nice to see the two of them get along so well.

 ***Ding Dong!***

"Hmm? I wonder who that could be…" pondered my mother, wiping her hands with a tea towel before heading out to the main hallway to answer the door. hana and I looked at each other for a moment before turning our attention to the door.

"H-hello Ms. Cujoh, it's been a while hasn't it…" said a very familiar voice from outside.

"Ahh yes, come in, I'm sure Jonathan would be happy to see you" said my mother. As she came in, I noticed she was followed in by the one and only Angela Ziegler, dressed in an all red outfit (one which she dubbed 'Eidgenossen' or something along those lines, I can't remember much of her German ramblings...). She came in with the most forced smile I had ever seen her pull. It was clear that she was really trying to hide the pain that'd formed inside her heart.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you guys for a few minutes. I felt it was better that we do this in person rather than over the phone too…" she says, still forcing a smile. I nod at her and reply with a simple "okay" and the three of us head into my living room together.

"S-So what did you wanna talk about A-Angie?" asks Hana timidly. Angela heaves her chest up with a breath in, and lets that same breath out with a heavy sigh.

"L...Lena's sister won't give any of us permission to attend her funeral. She wants it to "not be a big deal" or something like that, hence why they're going to cremate her remains. I asked if we could attend, along with McCree, but she refused...I don't know what to do Jonathan… I feel so lost without her. Every day she'd help me move on with my problems and show me how I should face life but...I can't do anything without her. The pain of her memories is too real…" she says, tears beginning to fall from her pale eyes.

These weren't the first time I'd heard words like these from Angela. She'd said a similar thing when _**he**_ had to leave us. I didn't know what to really say back then, but…

"Angela...I don't know much about you and Lena's relationship other than it simply existing. I don;t know much about it but you've got to think of her positives and use them to make you a stronger person. You've got to let Lena's last remaining love for you pour into your soul. You need to make your heart resonate, fill it with Lena's heat and life. Otherwise, her death and sacrifice will be in vain. I know I'm not one to talk much...it's my fault she died after al-"

"Don't say tha-"

"BUT...I will use my memories of her to make me a better person...can you do the same? Not for me, not for Hana….not even just for Lena, but for you." I say with passion, trying desperately to get my message to her across. Angela, please...we may not be the closest of friends but I'm pretty much all you have left, listen to me…

Angela stands up, her head turned away from me

"...thank you…." she says, leaving the room. I couldn't even get a word in before she left.

"I hope she's okay…" remarked Hana, lightly grasping onto my right arm from behind. "Seeing the one you love die like that….I couldn't imagine what she's going through right now"

"Yeah…" I say, not knowing what to really think right now. "I just hope Angela's going to be okay…"

With Angela gone, Hana and I headed back up to my room.

"Shouldn't you be getting home?" I say to her as I go through some old book in my closet.

"W-why?" asked Hana in a surprised tone.

"You've been offline for a week. Your fans are getting impatient" I say with a cheeky tone in my voice. Hana's eyes widen from shock as she opens her phone at the speed of light

"AHHHH SHIT!" she shouts out. "You're right, I'd better get going and get my game back on. I'm sorry…" she says as she puts a hoodie on. I simply smile back at her as she comes closer to me…

" _ **Ha….na.."**_

She loops her arms around my shoulders and brings her lips closer to mine…

" _ **I'll never….forgive….AAAAAHHHH….."**_

I can feel the soft, cherry filled breath of Hana Song's breath tiptoe its way onto my lips…

" _ **Shut the fuck up you vermin…..you're my bitch now!"**_

Her lips touch mine, albeit very, very gently. I don't even push back.

"I...I love you, Jonathan...I'll see you later"

"Mm. Me too. See you!" I say back in a chirpy tone. She leaves my room after giving me one final wave goodbye. After making sure she was gone, I collapsed onto my bed.

"Damn...what's gotten into me…"

 _ **(A/N: Hey guys, I hope you liked this one. I'm not too sure on how it turned out. In all honesty, I'm not getting any better with my depression. I think it's getting worst in all honesty. I have barely any motivation to do anything, and I'm so, so, so sorry if this fic is taking a hit because of that. We're gonna go back to the usual classroom stuff in the next chapter, although things will obviously be a bit different. Jonathan's beginning to doubt a lot of things about his life, and Angela's pretty much lost it at this stage. Expect some feels, maybe some laughs, but definitely some tragedy. For those of you who've been reading this fic from the start and were into it because of the humour and romance, I'm sorry if the last 5 or so chapters have been a bit too tragic. This is a story to show that love isn't an infallible emotion though. I want to show you all how painful love can really be when people are pushed to do things they don't want to or don't have a say in. The story isn't going to have a happy ending. If you're a sucker for tragedy and angst, then you're probably gonna enjoy this last third of the story a lot. In any case, see you next time on Trapped in the Heart of a Gamer!)**_


	23. Return to a Normal (?) Life!

_**(A/N: Usual stuff about me being Blizzard's Bit- I mean, Overwatch is owned by Blizzard-senpai)**_

 _ **The Next Day - October 27th, 9:00AM - Royal Winstonian Academy**_

"...and that's why Oxton won't be comin' back. She was an inspiration to us all, for her incredible bravery and sacrifice, but we will also remember her as a true friend who never gave up on us either. She always gave us a smile even in the toughest situations. She was...a great student….but a perfect friend"

McCree finished his speech, holding back his tears as hard as he could. I looked to my right where Lena's desk was, now vacant until at least next year. I sighed and looked back to my left now at Hana, who was down in the dumps like us all, but not as much as everybody else was. I don't know what's going through her head, but I'll talk to her at lunch regardless of such. Angela's not in school, and Fareeha's definitely seen better days. God, it's never been this depressing in the Winstionian.

"Now that that's out of the way, we got some work to do...open yer English books on page a hundred and thirty five…" said McCree, trying - and somewhat succeeding - to go back to his usual demeanour. A few moans emanate from the usual suspects such as Gabriel, but McCree pays them no heed. Obidiently, I reach down to my bag to get my book out from it, Hana doing the same.

"Hmm, what's this…" I mutter to myself, finding a note on the ground beside my bag.

" _Hey Silly! I hope you haven't forgotten my birthday! Let's go to the arcade in the town center to celebrate!_

 _Love, D. Va!"_

My face went red instantly. I completely forgot about Hana's birthday! With everything that was going on with the whole Talon incident, I completely forgot to get her a present or organise something to do today...

We both look at each other, her smiling sweetly and me looking at her like a complete dumbass. I nod my head at her and her smile widens, signalling her satisfaction.

Good grief...what am I going to do about this situation?

 _ **12:00PM - Royal Winstonian Academy, McCree's Class**_

With a pained sigh, McCree looked at the clock.

"Y'all know what time it is. I'll be in my office if y'all need somethin'." he said, the entire class - myself included - looking up at him in disbelief. I can't believe my eyes and ears at this point. He didn't use his catchphrase. His signature move, his one of a kind sentence that normally punctuates the start of any lunch break in our class.

"I must be dreaming…" remarks Fareeha, stunned by the events unfolding before us as everyone in our group gathered around our table for lunch.

Everyone except Angela, that is. She's still hurting badly, which is totally understandable. She needs to take things at her own pace for a while. I don't want to rush her or anything but I also need to be there for her in case anything drastic happens….I couldn't stand to think of losing both Lena and Angela in such a short period of time. I shook my head to try and forget those dark thoughts and turned back to the conversation that Fareeha and Hana were having.

"So, what're you two guys upto after school? Are you going on a date?" asks our Egyptian cohort, taking a sip from her water bottle whilst keep an eye on Hana.

"U-Uhh, yeah. We're gonna go out to the town center for a while and do some stuff there, like hang out at the arcade and get food and stuff…" says Hana, bashfully blushing. I smile at her, and why wouldn't I? She's the cutest goddamn thing on the Earth and seeing her be all cute like this….man, I don't realise how lucky I am…

"You know you're the actual cutest thing, Hana..."

I instantly cover my mouth realising what I had just done. Without thinking, I'd said that out loud. Uh oh! I've never complimented her in public before. I look over at Hana, who's blushing even more intensely now.

"J-Jonathan...that's embarrassing…" she says, although I can see a small smile forming on her face. At least she's happy, right? Fareeha grabs Hana's head and rubs it, admiring how cute the Korean is.

"A-Anyways" I say, trying to put the conversation back on track. "W-what time do you want to meet up at the arcade at, Hana?" I ask, taking a quick glance at the clock in the rear of the room.

"U-Uhm, about 5:30 PM? I think the Arcade is open until 8 so we can have a good few games there before we have to go home…" she says, trying to think about the arcade's schedule. I give her a smile in return. "I'll see you at 5:30 outside the arcade then!"

This was also the perfect opportunity for me to go and get her something too. I was pretty lucky with the way things worked out I have to admit! I smiled as our lunch break began coming to its conclusion, now filled with a sense of determination on wanting to impress Hana on her special day!

 _ **After School - Around 5PM, Town Center**_

Okay, so maybe I wasn't as prepared as I thought I was gonna be. I thought getting Hana a present would be simple. "Something to do with Video Games would be perfect" I thought but hell, there wasn't a video game in GameStop that Hana didn't already have or had pre-ordered. She owned every piece of merchandise under the sun too….this was hopeless. I sighed as I looked in one final store, a small family run business known as "The Bastion". It was a shop that had all kinds of nifty little items. It was like a pawn shop but way, waaaay less sketchy. It actually felt kind of homely inside, which was nice. Browsing through the isles and shelves, I still couldn't find anything that would suit Hana.

"I should've done this after we got back from Japan…" I mutter to myself, turning into the final isle of the store.

And that's when I saw it at the corner of my eye. It was quite the beautiful necklace, and although it looked maybe a little bit heavy to wear, Hana was the first person i could imagine wearing it. The price was also a steal too if these were real diamonds…

I pick up the necklace and walk up to the till where the shop assistant greets me with a smile.

"Wow son, I assume love is in the air?" questions the shopkeep, who was apparently named "Reinhardt".

"Ehh, yeah I guess you could say that, haha…" I say, scratching my head out of embarrassment. He takes a look at the necklace in my hands and types some stuff into the computer at the till.

"That will be €$4 my good sir!" says Reinhardt. I fumble around with my wallet for a while before getting the notes out and pay in exact. After wrapping the present (which was a very kind gesture), He gives me another smile before I leave the shop and head for my destination, the arcade.

 _ **5:28PM - Just outside the Arcade, Town Center**_

"God, it's freezing out here...maybe I should've brought a coat or something, this long-sleeve isn't good enough anymore…" I mumble to myself as the wind begins to pick up. I don't mean to be picky or anything, and she's technically still on time because it's technically not 5:30 yet but...where the hell is Hana? I'm freezing my ass off out here…

And as if on cue, from my left I hear a familiar voice call out to me.

"Hey there darling!" chirps Hana. I turn around to face her

For a split second I flinch, my mind seeing Hana dressed up in that horrible maid outfit from the other day (thankfully, she was dressed in some pretty nice smart-casual clothing today). I shook my head and quickly snapped out of my trance.

"Are...you okay there Jonathan?" asks Hana, confused and somewhat suspicious. I nod back and assure her that it's nothing. I don't want to make her worry so much on her birthday after all. We head inside the arcade and take a look around. I have to admit, it's been a few years since I was in here. It was around maybe...5 years ago…

 _ **Five Years Ago**_

" _No fair JoJo! You're too good at this game!_ " cried out Lena Oxton at her best friend, who had just beat her yet again in a game of Mortal Kombat II.

" _Tsk, don't call me JoJo, it's embarrassing_ …" murmurs Jonathan Cujoh, who didn't like the nickname his mother gave him much. He didn't mind his mom calling him it much but, Lena and Jack calling him it kind of annoyed him.

"Hmph, fine then" the 14 year old Oxton puffed out her cheeks in defiance. Jonathan sighed, somewhat annoyed at the fact that his friend still hasn't grown up out of her childhood phase fully yet. After another few games of Street Fighter and Pac-Man, the two left the arcade to head home and watch a movie together. It was Lena's birthday, and Jonathan treated her to a rental copy of Skyfall on DVD...not the best birthday present but they both enjoyed the movie nonetheless.

" _Hey Lena_ …" asked Jonathan called out Jonathan timidly. Lena tilted her head in curiosity.

" _...thanks for being such a good...friend"_ he said, gulping before saying that last word. He had a small crush on her, nothing too big but they'd been childhood friends and had basically acted like a couple for so long, Jack was starting to spread rumours about them, much to Jonathan's dismay. Of course, it was only a few weeks ago that Lena told Jonathan about her...preferences, so Jonathan had to hold back on his feelings, as much as it hurt his heart. Lena didn't know though, and if she did, she hid the fact that she did very well.

" _Ahhh...t-thanks..Jonathan.."_ she replies back, blushing.

" _I-I want to do this, as a favour t-to you alright?! D-Don't get any ideas love! This is just as friends!"_ the Brit says to Jonathan, who looks at her confused as she walks her way over to him.

" _Lena, what do you me-"_

A kiss that was never spoken about ever again. A secret that stayed with Jonathan. Lena stealing her first kiss with Jonathan's own.

It was the only time she even remotely enjoyed kissing a man.

 _ **The Present Day**_

I had forgotten in all the events over the past few weeks that Hana was a video game expert, and no matter how many times she beat me, she'd never get bored. I don't know if it was love, or her perfectionism in trying to master every game possible, or if it was that D. Va personality that I hadn't seen for a long time, but it was something that made her almost unbeatable.

Key word being 'almost'. She wasn't an expert on the pretty good Capcom fighting game, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage to the Future.

I was.

"ZA WARUDO!" screamed Dio from the game, slowing time to a halt. Hana stared at the screen bewildered, not being able to counter my unstoppable knife-to-road roller combo. She was finished.

"I believe that this makes it D. Va 0, Bad Guys 2?" I say, winking at her cheekily. Hana's D. Va personality responded with a wink of her own.

"Get ready to get your ass whooped, JoJo" exclaimed D. Va who I don't think knew that I didn't particularly like the name, especially not...here. Too many memories...

"Get ready to get your game on then, World Video Game Champion" I say, taunting D. Va. It's weird that Hana's letting her take over so much today, but I guess she reeeallly wants to prove a point to me today for some reason. Maybe it's from that time I beat her at her house, the day before that party.

A few minutes pass, and I still come out on top. Hana looks at the screen in defeat, finally giving up. She looks at me with her eyes filled with determination, as if she's ready to burst at the seams.

"L-Let's go back to my place and...eh...y'know...watch some Netflix and…" uh oh is she gonna say it? Is she gonna say it?!

"...eat food or something?" she says, filling me with both disappointment and relief. On one hand, damn it Hana I thought you were gonna meme it up, on the other…

...having sex with Hana...it wouldn't be a bad idea, in fact I did bring a box of condoms this time but...would I feel comfortable doing it in this body...with my...torturer?

No... _this_ Hana is different from _that_ Hana, right? My mind is only playing tricks on me, it's not like she'd go completely psycho like that again...but then again, Angela did say that it was possible that she could come back…

"Ehm...yeah, sure Hana...let's go back to yours!" I say, trying to fend off the thoughts taking over my mind. It's Hana's birthday goddamnit.

If she wants sex, I'll fuck her until she cums buckets. She's the girl I love. She's the girl who I want to spend my forever with…

...and so I need to do this in order to get over this doubt that's clouding me. For Hana, for me but most importantly, for our love.

 _ **(A/N: Well, that was certainly a lot nicer than the last 3 chapters that's for sure! There's a little bit of angst sure, but hey, this is a tragedy, gotta get them feels in somehow! I hope you all like the plot twist involving younger Jonathan, I think it was a good little way to make him feel a bit more pained over the events that happened with Lena in the last two chapters. Anyways, next time, your regularly scheduled smut. It's gonna be a blast of a chapter so I might need a while to work on it. See you then ;) )**_


	24. Your (Happy) Birthday, Hana Song

_**(A/N: Overwatch belongs to Blizzard Entertainment)**_

 _ **9:30PM - Hana Song's Living Room**_

"Ahhhh, that was an alright movie. I'm not sure what was going on near the end though. I think that maybe if it were structured a bit better, the romance plot would definitely have felt more...hmm, alive I guess? I'm not too sure how to describe it. It just felt as though the two leads fell in love with each other too quickly I think. It's a solid 7.5/10 though" remarked Hana, commenting on the movie we'd just experienced, some sappy rom-com that Netflix were trying to promote. After we got home, Hana swore that she'd get revenge on me by beating me at Street Fighter, which she promptly did. We spent a good two or so hours at it before I gave in and decided to put on a movie. Hana chose it, since it's her 20th birthday and all. We're sitting beside each other on Hana's couch, well, its moreso that Hana is leaning her head onto me and I have my arm wrapped around her. With all that's happened in the past few days...it's nice to have things somewhat return back to normal. It's been a long, crazy roundabout path, but Hana and I finally are alone, and have each other. As the movies credits come to an end and Netflix returns back to its menu, Hana turns off her PS4 and TV and turns her face towards mine, looking at me with those cute, mesmerising eyes of hers.

"Jonathan, l-let's...g-g-g-go to b-bed" she says, her face turning a deep shade of red. By the looks on her face and her embarrassed attitude, it was clear what it was that she wanted to do. I smile back at her and nod my head in reply. She smiles back but as I get up off the couch to ead upstairs, I am pushed back down - gently - by Hana.

"Y-you wait here. I need to get prepared and stuff first. I'll t-text you when I'm ready, 'kay?" she says with a smile, leaning in and giving me a light kiss on the cheek. I look at her slightly confused and surprised, but I mumble out a "sure" in response to her statement. She rushes herself on up the stairs, her feet making light stepping noises as she makes her way to her boudoir. I lay back on the couch and look at my phone screen…

...oh, I forgot that photo was my lock screen. I'd better get rid of it. It's a photo of me, Angela, Lena and...Jack, on the day before he left. We all looked so happy and innocent then, like there wasn't a problem in the world. We were so carefree, little did Lena, me or - most surprisingly - Angela, know about what would happen. I go through my photos on my phone. I don't have any of me and Hana actually, other than the one we took at Dinner in Japan. It'd be a bit cringey if we had the same lock screen photo. Cute for sure, but incredibly cringey. I take a look at some random photos I took whilst in Japan, and use a picture I took of the Aoyama-Itchome subway. It wasn't the prettiest but, it'd do for now I guess, until I got a better photo of me and Hana, that's for sure.

 _ **About 10 or so minutes later**_

Man, what's taking her so long? I hear some shuffling going on upstairs. Jeez, what's she doing? I like to think of myself as a guy filled with restraint but, I mean does it take her this long to put on some make-up? As far as I'm aware, Hana doesn't have much in the way of Lingerie or sexy clothing. A few nice bras for sure but nothing too fancy looking. I look around at the living room, decorated rather...sparsely. Maybe we should decorate this room soon, it's only got a TV and those game consoles in here. Some paintings or something would go a long way to liven up and spice up the place for sure. I'm sure Hana wouldn't mind...unless it distracts her, in which case, let's not do that.

*BRRZT BRRZT!*

My phone vibrates, and I instantly open it back up to see what the message is. Unsurprisingly, it's from Hana.

" _ **You can come up now. I'm waiting for you,**_

 _ **D. Va"**_

….oh boy. Looks like D. Va wants her turn in the spotlight. I feel sorry for Hana in a way. She lets herself become so overcome by this D. Va personality that's worked its way into her life. It was something she couldn't control well up until recently though. In fact, I'm surprised that she managed to hold her back during the last time we had sex. I guess she's just too pent up now after almost being completely wiped from Hana's mind after the whole Talon/Amélie ordeal. She needs her time in the spotlight, and playing StarCraft II ain't gonna cut it this time. I begin my walk up the stairs, as I have so often lately. As I begin to reach the summit of the staircase, I begin hearing quiet, ambient music playing, emanating from Hana's bedroom. I smell an intense fragrance too, but it's not overwhelming either. It's...sweet, somewhat sensual. Could it be...jasmine oils? I'm not too sure. I stop in front of the barely open door, seeing the light creep out from the crack that separated it from the wall. I took in a deep breath, and slowly opened the bedroom door.

The lighting gave off a very warm feeling. Usually when I'm up here with Hana, the light just comes from the TV which she leaves on in the corner of the room where her PC is, but she lit up some nice candles on both sides of the bed, which were unsurprisingly scented like Jasmine oils. The air was heavy with the smell, but it wasn't in any way overbearing. The mood lighting and aroma were perfect mood setters in my eyes.

And then of course, my eyes drifted towards Hana, who was laying on the bed, looking up at me with eyes filled with longing. She was dressed in - what else - D. Va branded lingerie, which fit her perfectly (of course why wouldn't it, it's her own brand).

"Jeez, I didn't know that you went this deep into the branding rabbit hole…" I say, eyeing her whole body up and down. Her face went a little bit crimson, but she never broke her gaze away from me. She outstretched her hand and beckoned me over with her finger, forming a small grin on her face. This was definitely D. Va in front of me, no doubt about it. That intense look in her eyes, the forwardness of this whole situation, this was definitely something that, while Hana would like it, she wouldn't knowingly prepare...is that why D. Va is doing this? Is she looking after her other self?

"I'm doing this for her you know...I'm doing it to further your relationship with her, because if she's not happy, then I'm pissed. I want you Jonathan, just as much as she does. She's letting me take over because she thinks that I'll be better at this than her, and I mean she's not wrong or anything but still, she's not bad too…" remarks Hana's D. Va personality. I look at her and giggle a little bit.

"What's so funny?" she questions. I look back into her eyes.

"It's just, you've never been this considerate before...it's your birthday too after all, maybe Hana wants you to have this part since she's had all the fun so far…" I say to her, leaning in to whisper into her ear.

"C'mon. Let's have some fun" I say, kissing her lightly on the cheek which causes her to have a surprised look on her face. She's taken aback by my forwardness, which even I think is a bit strange of me. Hana however, doesn't let me take the lead for long. After quickly licking her lips, she pushed me gently down onto the bed before straddling me, pressing her fingertips against my chest.

"Hmm...I think that this shirt and these pants might be getting in the way of things…" she says, bending over to my ear

"... _daddy"_ she remarks, giggling slightly as she begins to undo my shirt. I'm not the biggest fan of the whole 'daddy' kink thing but, if it's what Hana wants (since Hana and D. Va apparently share the same fetishes, according to Hana anyways) then fine, I'll have to make do with that. 'It's only for tonight' I tell myself, swallowing a little bit of my pride for the sake of Hana's pleasure.

"I've been waiting so long for this, God, I can't remember the last time I even rubbed one out thinking about you...just looking at your chest again reminds me of when we first did this…" says Hana, slowly finishing undoing the buttons on my shirt, leaving my chest exposed. I place my hand on her cheek, beckoning her to bring her face closer to mine. However, rather than having a calm, romantic moment, D. Va pushes her lips against mine with passion and eroticism at the forefront, wasting no time in slipping her tongue inside my mouth, dancing on my palette. Her taste is that sweet cherry flavour that I don't think I'll ever become used to. I wonder what lip balm she uses? Before I have time to think about it any more, Hana slips her right hand to my pants, dragging them down in one swift motion.

"D-Damn" I say in shock. "You're mmh...pretty good" I murmur out between her kisses. Hana - or rather, D. Va - begins pressing her body closer to mine, and with her free hand guides my right hand towards the strap on her bra, practically begging me to undo it. Damn, this could be a problem with just one hand...but after some fiddling around with the hooks, I undo it in no time, and the bra begins slipping off, revealing her cute and well proportioned breasts. I take no time in indulging myself in them, groping one with one hand and sucking gently on the other, causing Hana to moan. She tightens her grip slightly and frees my most precious part from its cotton cage as she forces off my underwear. She begins kissing along my neckline and chest, but refuses to move herself lower, and begins lessening her intensity.

Maybe...she wants me to take the lead now? I wonder…

I sit up and flip our bodies over, mine on top of hers with Hana's expression looking incredibly lewd and turned on. This is what she was waiting for this whole time! I remove her panties slowly, but flip her over so that she's lying down on her front.

"You were a bad, bad girl Hana...I think you need some punishment…" I say in a slightly sadistic voice, trying to get into the role Hana so desperately wants me to get into. I grab her discarded underwear and put it on her head, making sure to cover her eyes (it was the closest thing I could use as a blindfold, don't judge me). I grab both her wrists with my right hand and raise my left right above her well-proportioned ass…

*SMACK!*

"AHHN! MORE...MORE!" squealed Hana, desperately begging for more. I continued to slap her ass, sometimes altering the force behind each one. Every now and then, I'd become gentle but then I would also become fierce and strike rough. It was somewhat….cathartic, in a way. I grabbed her right cheek, which was now slightly bruised, and gently pulled Hana's hair back, bringing her towards me.

"Beg for it, slut."

"I-I want you, _daddy,_ I want you to fuck me like the slut I am, please _daddy,_ I'll do anything!" begs my Korean princess, giving in. I rip the condom from it's packaging and after applying it, I slide myself inside Hana's ever delightful feeling insides. I groan heavily as I push myself in, the pleasure of Hana's walls wrapping around me is almost overwhelming as per usual. I yank Hana's head back towards me as I increase the pace of my thrusting, groping her ass with one hand and lightly choking her neck with my other. I remove the underwear from her face, wanting to see that lewd expression for myself. Her eyes roll up instinctively from the pleasure that is enveloping her body, her tongue poking itself out from the confines of her mouth. She moans more and more as every second and every pound passes, her breathing becoming more and more ragged as I feel her quickly approach her climax.

"Oh no you don't" I say seductively into her ear, holding her tighter. Rather than pulling out all together, I slow my movements to that of a snail's pace, which causes her to be me more in turn with that incredible lewd expression on her face, covered in a crimson blush and translucent sweat. It was quite a turn on, I never knew that even D. Va could get like this. I slowly begin to increase my speed again, thrusting my member right into the very top of her chamber, covering every single inch of it. As I begin thrusting faster and faster, I push her head down into the bed below, still groping her hair tightly in my right hand.

"Ahhn...ahhn….ahhn...oh Jo...na...THHHHHAN!" She squeals as I feel an incredible tightening sensation around my lower regions, followed by a rush of a sticky liquid, flowing freely onto the bedsheets below us.

"Haaahh….haaaa…..haaaa...that...was the most….incredible sex….I've ever ha-AHHHN!"

I continue pushing myself faster and faster to match Hana's incredible orgasm, her wet walls providing the perfect lubrication in combination with the condom. Honestly, I could maybe get addicted to this feeling, it was so incredible, like something from another world! I spank her - hard - as I push towards my limit, before eventually grunting and pushing the condom to its absolute limits, filling it with my seed. God, I wish I could fill Hana, but we don't want to take the risk. She had just gotten a test result back from the last time, showing us that she wasn't pregnant. Neither of us wanted that right now, no matter how much we loved each other. Still panting heavily, I take my limp self out of Hana's body, and lie beside her on the bed, totally exhausted

"Happy….Birthday Hana...Song…" I say, looking at her with a smile. She looks back at me, her timid personality having returned, and smiles back.

"Th..ank you...ha...Jonathan….I love...ha...haa You…" she says, taking my hands gently into hers. She looks over my body, as she has done several times the past few days. Her smile slowly withdraws from her face, into one which has tinges of regret strewn through it.

"Jonathan...we need to talk…"

 _ **(A/N: Hey guys, it's been a while. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! I'm having difficulties with writing some of the lewd stuff, hence why it may seem lacking in this chapter. Jonathan and Hana's bond is strengthening, even after everything that happened in Korea. However, Hana is having some thoughts. What are they? Well, you'll have to wait and find out next time when she reveals her true feelings on what happened to Jonathan and co in Korea. Expect more Angela Ziegler soon. Maybe some Fareeha too!)**_


	25. A Visitor of Two Kinds

_**(A/N: Overwatch is property of Blizzard Entertainment)**_

 _ **About 10:30PM - Hana Song's Bedroom**_

"Jonathan...we need to talk…" says Hana, her eyes peering into mine showing some form of sadness buried deep within. My body began to tense up, I had a really bad feeling about what was about to happen. I knew I wouldn't like it.

"I've noticed that - up until tonight - you've been acting kind of...weird, ever since you came back from Korea." She says, loosening her grip on my hand. She inhales a deep breath.

"Are you….okay with the way things happened? Up until today you were kind of afraid to even kiss me…" she says, looking away from me as if I had done something wrong to her. My breathing, which was already pretty heavy, increased slightly. My nerves suddenly became wracked.

"I uhm…" stumbling on my words, trying to say something, anything at all that wouldn't affect our relationship.

"I mean, it's quite h-hard trying to re-adjust to something that scarred me so much, Hana" I say, looking down at my body, the scars and bruises still somewhat fresh upon my skin.

"I know that it was unwilling but...when you're on the end of something so painful, and seeing the body of the person you love torment you, along with your best friend, it's bound to leave some scars...and not just physical ones either…" I say solemnly. Hana fully removes her hand from my grasp, and sits up on the edge of the bed, putting her underwear back on. She heave in a big breath, and laughs slightly to herself.

"I can't believe this...I knew we shouldn't have gone to that fucking party…" she says, starting to cry to herself. I reach my arm out to her back, but she swats my hand away.

"No...you see me like I'm some kind of monster, like I'm not even me anymore…" she says as her voice begins to break slightly. My heart begins aching like nothing I have ever felt before.

"Hana, it's not like that, I just need time that's all...it was only a few days ago! My body still hurts real fucking bad because of what happened…" I say, trying to reason with Hana whos emotions have taken over her train of thought and sense of reason. She turns her body around to face me and examines my body with her eyes as she has done several times over the past few days.

"Oh..God...Jonathan I...I just don't know anymore!" she cries out, throwing her body into mine with some force. It hurt but, I take Hana into my embrace, her tears flowing freely like waterfalls, falling onto my upper body. I pat her head, and hold her closer to me.

"Hana...no matter what, I promised you when we were in Japan that I would never let you go again. I want to keep that promise to you. I am not the strongest guy, or the richest, or the smartest but I think that I could definitely be one of the nicest, at least in terms of guys I know. You mean so much to me, Hana. Every time I look into your eyes…" I say as I pick her chin up and look into her "...I am entranced like nothing else. There's something simply magical about you Hana, and every element of you appeals to me. This is something that I can get over, after all, I just had sex with you, which I think is a pretty big physical commitment. It's just sometimes...I get these...I dunno, visions I guess? That's the best way to describe them."

"V-Visions?" she mutters out in a curious tone, still somewhat whimpering her way through her tears.

"Well, how can I say it…it's like, sometimes, even when I'm not even asleep, I see you in that outfit you wore back at that time...and I get scared Hana. Really scared. I couldn't even sleep the past two days over this" I say, hoping that she gets my message. She looks downwards, her thoughts must be a mess. Damn it, this is all my fault! I shouldn't doubt myself and Hana like this! If I was just stronger, Hana wouldn't have to feel like this on her birthday.

"Here…" I say, reaching into my bag to get the present I bought for her from The Bastion earlier in the day. "This is for you...when I saw it, I just knew that it would be perfect for you. You seem to have an affinity for Rabbits, with your mascot being B. NY and all, so I thought that this would suit you." I say, holding the rather shoddily wrapped present (I only had a few minutes, what did you expect?). She takes it into her hands, and after wiping her eyes, she unwraps it. A bunny shaped necklace encrusted with diamonds and rose quartz.

"Oh my God..Jonathan...this is beautiful, where did you get it?" she says with glee finally returning to her voice. She turns around, her facing away from me and hands me the necklace.

"Put it on me~!" she says with a distinct cheer. Jeez, she's certainly quick to change her mood. Is this another condition of her multiple personalities, or is this how she really is? I may be dating Hana for about a month now but, I still feel like there is a lot to learn about her.

"And...there, it's on" I say, affixing the two ends of the necklace to one another. Hana turns around and holds the necklace in her hands, staring at it in wonder. She honestly can act like such a child sometimes I swear…

"Jonathan...I know you said you need time but...I don't want to lose you. You're all I have left in this world, at least, you're the only person I have left that I care about…" she says, looking down again, before slowly lifting her face up to look at mine again.

But this time, it's with _that_ look. One which I have only seen rarely. That weird, uncanny _obsessive_ look, like the ones she would give whenever Amélie was around.

"You're _mine fo-re-ver~! Heehee!"_ she says with a giggle, looking at me and holding my body close to hers in a somewhat uncomfortable way.

"Uh, y-yeah, eh th-thanks Hana" I say, patting her head to try and appease her. Something doesn't feel right here, and it's not that feeling that I had whilst in Korea. This is something that's been around since the beginning but I don't really know what it is.

 _ ***BRRZT BRRZT***_

"Damn that's my phone…" I mumble out as I pick my phone up from the desk beside Hana's bed.

 _From: Mom_

 _ **Don't forget you have school tomorrow JoJo! You better get back home soon! You can spend time with Hana at the weekend.**_

Yeesh, she didn't have to be so bloody blunt about it. I sigh and put my phone back on the desk beside me. Hana tightens her grip even more.

"Who was that, darling?" she questions, trying to pry her eyes onto my phone screen.

"It was my mom, unfortunately. I gotta go home because we have School tomorrow and stuff…" I say, finally putting my clothes back on.

"Aww, but it's my birthday!" she says with a frown and a sulken tone to her voice, like a child just got told they couldn't go and get an ice-cream or something like that.

"I know but, she did say we could spend the weekend at mine. After all, it's only three days away, I'm sure you can hold out for that long" I say, holding her cheek again. Thankfully, her normal, innocent gaze has come back, and I look into those pure, hazel coloured seas of beauty once again.

"Hmph, fine then I guess" she says with a little pout, puffing her cheeks. I give them a squeeze to which she responds with a "Muuu!" but I pay her no heed, I enjoy teasing her like this every once in a while. After heading downstairs and kissing Hana one more time, I stepped outside into the rather cold night time suburbia.

"Jonathan...I love you…" She says, calling my name out from behind me.

"I love you too, Hana Song" I say back. My voice wavered a little bit, and I sincerely hope that she didn't notice. It's not that I _**don't**_ love Hana but, I'm just so confused and bewildered at the state of things now. I thought I could handle two personalities but potentially four now? My brain was a wreck. I had to do something, so I whipped out my phone and texted my mom, telling her I'd be home a bit later than expected because I needed to stop over by a friends place.

And that friend, was Angela Ziegler.

 _ **10:50PM - West Avenue, Angela Ziegler's House**_

I actually feel terrible doing this. Angela is one of the last people I actually wanted to burden with this right now. Fareeha would normally be a better choice here but Angela medical expertise is second-to-none, and that includes neurology and the like. Surely, she's got to know what's up with Hana's mind and why it became the way it is. Hana's explanation to me back in Japan just seemed to vague and only really explained the trigger for the change between her base persona and her D. Va persona. Something just wasn't adding up. Maybe there was something from her medical reports that Angela refuses to tell me. I know she's grieving right now, but I need to find out what's up with Hana, otherwise I could be dealing with a ticking time bomb that could explode at literally any moment which isn't something I need right now after I lost two of my friends in the space of a few days. After taking a heavy breath, I knock on her door and wait for someone to come and answer. I hear some shuffling coming from the other side of the door, and after a few more seconds, it opens.

For lack of a better word, Angela was a fucking mess. Her empty eyes had heavy bags under them, more than likely caused by an immense lack of sleep. Her hair was messy and all frizzled up, which was just not her usual image. She'd always have her hair done, even when we'd go on school trips to farms and crap like that, she'd always have a decent looking head on her but now she looks...empty, broken...defeated.

"Ah, Jonathan…" she says with a somewhat weak voice, forcing out a smile. "I wasn't expecting you, do please come in." she says, ushering me to come in. I accept her invitation and walk in towards her living room. After getting me a glass of water, she sits beside me, crossing one leg over the other.

"What brings you here? You've never really ever come here unless I've asked…" she questions, looking down into her glass, an immense aura of sadness emanating from her. I'm really sorry Angela but, I gotta do this...for Hana...for me.

"I wanted to know something about Hana...and perhaps tell you something too." I asked, her face now looking in my direction with her curiosity piqued somewhat.

"Hmm? What exactly do you need knowledge of? She's quite healthy, all things considered."

"It's not necessarily about her physical health, Angela." I say, looking at her with quite the serious face. Maybe I was acting too tense but, I needed to convey the seriousness of the whole ordeal to her.

"I think that she may have another personality hiding inside her."

"Are you sure?" she says with a puzzled look. "When I was doing my examination I found no signs of any more than the three we know of. Now granted, I am not a psychologist, but based on her brain profile and mental readings she should only have the three."

"Well, we may need to refer her to a psychologist then, because I think she has a fourth. I've noticed this ever since about a week or two ago now but, whenever I would start to get close to someone else, Hana would seemingly get super protective of me, even more so than expected of a girlfriend. She'd cling incredibly hard to my arm, her eyes would look void of life and look kinda creepy and her sense of reason seemed to dip slightly. I don't know what to think of it really, hence why I'm bringing it up to you." I say, pleading with her to help me. I know now is not a great time for you Angela and if things were different I wouldn't be begging with you now but...please hear my cry!

"Hmm, it seems like you could be onto something although I'd imagine it's just her being protective to an extreme degree. But, if you feel like you must pursue this issue, call this number and they'll have a look at her and hopefully you'll find your answers there. " she scribbles out a number and name on a small piece of paper and hands it to me.

'Dr. Satya Vaswani PhD - 08X 7X6 3XXX'

"She's good if a bit ehm, emotionally deaf and blunt. Don't let that get to you though. be sure to let her know that I sent you and she'll hopefully waive her consultation fee." says Angela with a light smile. "Is that all you needed me for?" she asks.

"Ehm, I guess for now it's all I need to know. I hope this Vaswani person or whatever can give Hana a thorough exam because I have no idea what's going on inside that head of hers. I'll skip school with Hana tomorrow and give her a visit" I say, putting the paper in my wallet.

"Skipping school is not like you, then again given what we've...been through, McCree surely won't mind, especially if it's for Hana." She says with her familiarly friendly aura finally coming through her voice. She leads me to her front door and opens it.

"Hey, thanks for coming over. I needed something to help take my mind off of...things for now. I'm grateful" says Angela. I give her a small friendly hug and smile at her.

"You'll be fine Angela. You're strong and I know you;ll get through this. See you around!" I say, turning to walk away. She reciprocates my salutations and I walk home, curious as to see who this Vaswani figure was and how well she'd be able to deal with the ever mysterious Hana Song.

 _ **(A/N: Hey everyone, sorry if this chapter is a bit light on being interesting as there's a lot going on. Hana's going to have a bit of a surprise when she meets Jonathan next, but will their relationship ever contain the same amount of excitement and happiness as it did at the beginning? The last few chapters are in sight I think. Honestly, I think 40 was a bit too much. Maybe around the 30-35 range is the ballpark I'm aiming for, although depending on how I want to approach the ending, we could still reach 40 but 30-35 is much more**_ _ **realistic**_ _ **as of now if I'm still doing about 2.5K words a chapter. We're approaching territory that, while maybe not as bleak as the death of Lena, is going to be upsetting (emotionally, I don't mean it in the disgusting way) to some of you. Thanks for reading, I'll see you next time!)**_


	26. The Truth of Hana Song - Part I

_**(A/N: Overwatch is the property of Blizzard Entertainment)**_

 _ **The Next Day, 8:30AM - October 28th - Cujoh Household**_

" _Hey Hana! Meet me on the corner of our street before school starts!"_

Right, that's the text sent to Hana done, now to text McCree…

I decided to take up on Angela's offer to see Dr. Vaswani today. I called her number after getting home last night and arranged an interview in the middle of town today at about 9:15 or so. I feel bad about springing this on Hana so suddenly but she needs this more than anything else right now. After leaving the house and finishing up my message to my (hopefully) understanding teacher, I met up with Hana on the corner of our two streets.

"Hey there, Jonathan!" she chirps out in her usual tone, dressed somewhat casually as she usually does on most school days. I look up at the sky for a brief moment to enjoy this peace and quiet, knowing all too well that Hana won't like our surprise excursion from class today.

"What's up?" she asks me, curiosity echoing through her vocal tones.

"We're cutting class today, don't worry I've informed McCree. It's...well, you'll see." I say, trying to dance around the subject. I could see in Hana's face that she wasn't really too impressed with what I was telling her. That " _Really, Jonathan?"_ look in her eyes said it all.

"Let's just say that this is going to be beneficial for us I think…" I mention briefly before turning in the opposite direction of school and began my walk towards our destination, Hana following behind me, unaware of my true intentions. She could guess all she wanted to but, if I outright told her what I was doing, she would probably see it as a betrayal of her trust…

...Should I really be doing this? Should I be doubting Hana this much? Angela was sure that this Vaswani woman would give me most, if not all the answers I needed about this whole conundrum. I just want what's best for Hana but what Hana thinks is best for her right now (i.e just ignoring her personalities) isn't going to work and could result in a reappearance from... _her._

I shudder at the thought, and increase my walking speed slightly.

 _ **9:10AM - Vaswani Medical Centre, Town Centre**_

"A Medical Centre? I didn't know what to expect but this is seriously a new low in the history of cutting class…" remarked Hana sarcastically. "Why are we here anyways?" she pondered, her face expressing nothing but seriousness. I heave a sigh. Here we go…

"Well, looks like I've got no choice...I ehm, went to see Angela yesterday after I left your place and decided to ask her about your mental condition when she examined you back in Korea. She ehm...recommended that we visit her friend here, who's one of the best psychologists in the country. I'm sorry for not telling you until now, Hana. I don't want to break your trust like this but I had no other choice! You could be a danger to me or Angela or anybody else but worse you could be a danger to yourself, and there's nothing, _nothing_ I DON'T want to see more than that. I'm doing this not because I want to but because I feel like I have to, Hana. I love y-"

"I get it. Let's just get it over with."

My heart shattered. My face, stunned. A cold, clean sweep of a reply with a dead voice and intonations. I felt like I was being stabbed by that damn needle again, but this time in the heart. This is what being hated feels like. I felt like fucking screaming my lungs out from the top of Everest but of course I couldn't do that. I heaved out another sigh, my will to come to this doctor now waning immensely, and knocked on the doctor's door, which had her name clearly written on it. Some shuffling around could be heard from inside the room before we could hear footsteps coming closer toward us, before the door eventually opened.

"Greetings. You must be Mr. Cujoh from the phone call last night, and this is…?" asked the tall, olive-skinned woman with a thick Indian accent.

"I'm Hana Song" said Hana, bowing her head slightly. She pointed over at two seats on the opposite side of her desk, and we promptly sat down in the chairs. After sitting down across from us, Dr. Vaswani gives Hana a quick examination with her eyes.

"Okay, so I got the jist of the situation from our call last night Mr. Cujoh, and I believe I can help Ms. Song...if she's willing to co-operate of course" she says, both of us turning to look at Hana whose face contorts into one of awkwardness and unease.

"I think what would make it easier would be if you waited outside, Mr. Cujoh whilst Ms. Song and I have a little chat to ourselves about a few things. Dr. Ziegler has given me some interesting reports and I'd like to add some of my own observations to it. What do you say, ? Are you willing to participate?" the doctor questions in a professional tone. Hana takes a minute to think about the situation she's in, calculating all the possible ways this doctor may ask her questions (at least, that's what I'm assuming she's thinking).

"Fine, I agree to whatever it is that you wanna do or talk about." says Hana, clearly pissed off to some degree. Every time I see that face, that face that shows that Hana isn't happy, a face which shows I've done something wrong...my heart sinks further and further.

"Okay then, very well. Mr. Cujoh, please wait outside. My assistant, Ms. Lindholm will tend to whatever you need, within reason of course" says Vaswani, practically waving me out of the room.

"E-Ehm, sure. Let me know when you're done I guess" I say in a somewhat dejected tone, which gets a look from Hana. A look with the smallest sliver of sympathy. I really, really hope she understands why I'm doing this for her. Above all else, I just want her to be happy. If this doesn't go well, I will do my best to manage Hana's ehm, _unique_ personality (or rather personalities) myself, if that's what makes her happier. I step outside the room and am greeted almost immediately by a rather tall, buff woman with red hair. Her face was freckled with well, freckles and her presence was quite immense. She wasn't as big as let's say, our gym teacher, Zarya, but this woman was well toned and wouldn't be out of place in a gym, that's for sure.

"A-Are you Ms. Lindholm?"

"Yes, but you can call me Brigitte! Nice to meet ya!" she says in a peppy, upbeat tone. Byt the look and sound of her, I wouldn't imagine she's much older than I am.

"U-Uhm, how long does Dr. Vaswani normally take with stuff like this?" I ask, trying to look away from her rather strong looking arms.

"Well it all depends on what the patient needs. Sometimes it's 15 minutes, other times, over an hour of the day is taken up on one patient. Dr. Vaswani doesn't mind though, in fact she enjoys challenges such as that. Oh speaking of which…" mumbles Brigitte, fumbling through some papers in her hands, searching for a particular piece of prevalent information.

"Ahh, here we go!" she says, handing me a piece of paper.

"Now, keep in mind that the patient will not receive any physical harm. Dr. Vaswani however has some, ehm, unique methods at unlocking the minds of those she encounters…"

As Brigitte rambled on, I scanned through the paper, and certain sentences and phrases stuck out to me

' _Patient may experience temporal memory loss…...Incredible sense of grief and possible depression (minor)...You may hear incredibly strenuous vocals from the patient inside my office. This is part of the healing process and requires maximum attention, please bear with me...stress.."_

"How the hell does Vaswani get away with all this shit happening?" I comment. Brigitte laughs.

"Haha, because she _**always achieves results**_ " she says in an unnervingly confident tone with a slightly creepy smile, suddenly shifting the mood into an uncomfortably uncanny one.

"A-Ahh, okay, just so long as she doesn't hurt Hana...ehm...how about we get some tea or coffee or something?" I ask, desperately wanting to change the mood.

"Sure! Let's go to our little canteen" says Brigitte, her former demeanour returning. Thank the gods for that.

 _ **25 Minutes Later - Vaswani Medical Centre, Canteen**_

"So how did you come into contact with the Doctor?" asks the redhead.

"A friend of mine recommended her to me" I said, drinking out of my cup. I do love me some tea!

"It wouldn't have been Angela Ziegler who put you two into contact with another, right?" My brow furrowed at the mention of my friends name.

"You know of Angela?"

"She's quite famous, but even still, I know her personally actually, not through Dr. Vaswani though. I knew her through family and an old friend of mine who briefly mentioned her before she mysteriously vanished…" Brigitte says, her tone waning into one of melancholy.

"You're related?" I ask in surprise.

"Oh, no, me and Ziegler aren't related. My father, Torbjorn Lindholm is practically best friends with a man called Reinhardt Wilhelm, who's actually an uncle of Angela's through marriage of her aunt. We basically treat Reinhardt like family so I see Angela at family gatherings and what not. I've not spoken much with her since she tends to keep to herself, although last time I did speak with her, she mentioned something about bringing her 'special someone' to the Christmas party this year…"

At that moment, time froze. For only a brief moment, my eyes flashed back to the events of three days ago, my scars aching in pain. The sounds of Angela's crying, the sight of _her_ blood on my hands, the sight of _her_ body falling lifelessly to the floor, the sadistic laughter of Hana and Amélie Lacroix…

I shook my head before the dark thoughts completely clouded my vision.

"Ah, well any friend of Angela's is a friend of mine too" exclaims the apparently Swedish lady.

* _ **BRRZT BRRZT!***_

McCree was ringing me, to my surprise. Shouldn't class be in session by now?

"I'm sorry, I gotta take this…" I say. Brigitte nods understandingly with a smile.

"Hello?"

"Hey there Bigshot, what's going on?" asks McCree in his usual cowboy demeanour.

"Just waiting on Hana. She's with the doctor as we speak."

"Good, good. Angela's come back to class already. She's a good 'un I tell you. I can't imagine how hard it is on 'er."

"Yeah, I know. She's got it so rough. Anyways, what did you need?"

"Well, I've been doin' some diggin' on this Vaswani figure here, just to make sure she ticks all the boxes and whatnot. Found some rather interesting information"

"And that is?"

"She was classmates with one Moira O'Deorain back in the day"

Wait, _**WHAT?**_

"Are you kidding me?" I say in a shocked tone, Brigitte looking at me, intrigued as to what I had to say.

"Yeah I know. Now apparently, according to Ziegler they hated each other and sought different goals in terms of psychological research, but would you imagine that even after all this, Talon and their damn connections are still weaving their way into Hana's life?" said McCree in a weirdly light hearted tone. I would expect him to be more serious with a matter such as this.

"Anyways, just keep yer wits about you. I'm sure Song will be fine and all, but you never know. You made a promise to her, you better keep it."

"Y-Yessir" I say as our call comes to an end.

"Yeesh…" I mutter out.

"What was that all about?" asks Brigitte, curious to know who was on the other end of the call.

"Oh, it was nothi-"

" _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, JONTHHAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNN!"**_

 _ **(A/N: And that's a wrap for this chapter! The cliff-hanger this time is a bit out of nowhere but boy, have I got a great second chapter planned for you. It's gonna be something completely different to what you've seen so far! I hope the wait for this chapter wasn't too bad. Depression is still shit and is getting worse but I'm doing my best. This story actually helps a lot. If you enjoyed the story or have anything to comment on as regards this chapter, please leave a review! I read every one of them and your words both positive and negative mean so much to me! Until next time guys!)**_


	27. The Truth of Hana Song - Part II

_**Vaswani Medical Center - Satya Vaswani's Office, Around 9:30AM**_

" _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH JONAATHAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNN!"**_ Screamed Hana from inside the Doctors office. Was this Talon up to their trick again, one last attempt to steal Hana away from me and keep her from happiness? Vaswani had connections to Moira after all…

"Hana!" I shout, bursting the door to the office open. Before my eyes, was a distraught and broken Hana Song. One which had tears, swollen eyes, and a look of absolute disbelief.

"She's...we need to talk, Mr. Cujoh. We really need to talk about her" says Vaswani, looking at me with intense seriousness. Brigitte looks over at Vaswani, who nods at her. Instantl, she lifts the distraught Hana up, carrying her gently out of the room. This is something which she seems used to doing.

"Don't worry Jonathan, she'll be okay once she calms down a bit" says Brigitte with a sincere smile, closing the door behind her, leaving me alone with the Indian Doctor.

"What was that all about?" I ask, puzzled at the sudden outburst of emotions.

"Well...how do I put this...I don't know how much you know about Ms. Song's past but after taking an in-depth dive into her mind and her explaining bits of pieces, I've managed to form and establish her entire life's story, and it's not very pretty."

"Oh my, but up until the initial Talon attacks in Busan, Hana was doing fine!"

"She lied to protect herself, and you from the truth."

"The truth?"

"Why Hana has three personalities beyond the one implanted in her by Moira" she says, picking up some papers and scribbling on them.

"I'll explain everything, from the beginning."

 _ **Busan, South Korea - 200X**_

It began in the year 200X, when Hana began her formal education. Hana Song was, for all intents and purposes, a social outcast and pretty bad at almost everything she did. She was terrible at Physical Education - despite being healthy and fit for her age - and her grades were merely average. She went through her entirety of Primary Education without making a single real friend. Sure, she'd be part of various groups and cliques and whatnot, but she would fleet and flutter between them all. At home, things weren't great. She was living in the shadow of her older sister, Jiyeon, who was the prettiest and most popular girl in her school by far. Where ever she went, Jiyeon Song was the Queen of the world.

It wasn't helped that Jiyeon or Hana's parents weren't very attentive, even on the days that Hana came back home bruised from a days worth of bullying and abuse at school.

"Mama...I got hurt at school today" the young Song would say, pleading for her mother to notice her, showing her battered and bruised arms to her parent.

"Aw, poor you" her Mother would reply, sometimes with a half-hearted kiss to the top of her head. Hana was too weak to even pursue the issue further, so nothing ever came of it. She never bothered telling her teachers, as she was afraid that all adults would react the way that her mother did. It kept going on and on, every day for months on end until her Primary Education would finally come to an end, ending her early torment.

But the worst was yet to come.

 _ **Mid 200X's - Middle School**_

Once her Primary Education ended, she began her interim education at a Public School in Busan. She was one of the only people from her class to attend the school, as the rest of her class went to far more prestigious and well known establishments. She still remained rather friendless. She was somewhat friendly with a young Brazilian boy by the name of Lúcio, but he moved away soon after meeting Hana. Every day, Hana grew more and more timid and socially anxious, beginning to think ' _will I ever find a friend? WIll I ever find someone who can notice and love me?'_. That is where the personality you've mostly been exposed to emerged from, this self-fear of not being able to have any kind of friends. She noticed that a few girls in her class had started growing breasts and getting into relationships with boys. She was only 12 at the time, so puberty was running rampant. She wanted something like that, she thought that she needed something like that, but no matter how hard she tried to change her image or make herself look sexy for the boys, it wouldn't happen. Nobody would give Hana the time of day because of her reputation as the Gloomy Girl.

By this time, Jiyeon had become a famous Korean Idol, releasing a debut single which had topped the pop charts in Korea, beating out famous groups and single artists alike. Hana, despite wanting to feel happy for her sisters success, was only brought down more by it. She would forever now be compared to her darling idol sister, who was undoubtedly the favourite in the household. Hana's parents expected Hana to do the same, but they noticed her attitude and lack of popularity. They felt like she didn't belong in the same family as the star Jiyeon, but even still, Hana had an admiration for her parents, particularly her father, who was an excellent StarCraft player. This is when Hana's love for video games blossomed as an avenue for her to escape her cold reality from, the world where she was never number one, only second best. She dreamed of becoming a pro gamer like the ones she'd see on Korean television, becoming the world's first StarCraft Female World Champion. She set out to do just that, buying the game for herself and managing to pick it up and play at a competitive level almost instantly. This is where the seeds of her competitive ehm, was it, personality began to arise. Her desire to be the best, to prove herself and not lose no matter the cost, pride be damned. Hana Song was a different kind of person when she was at her computer. She was slowly becoming the Queen of the Korean video game scene.

 _ **Late 200X's - Early 201X's**_

Hana began High School still without friends but, her popularity within the StarCraft and Korean Gaming scene was immense, although nobody knew who she was. D. Va was just a front, and she'd never reveal her face at tournaments or anything, wearing a balaclava to hide her face and taping down her breasts to not show that she was a woman. She'd entered High School as the World Video Game Champion, having won a three round Ironman gaming challenge of StarCraft II, League of Legends and Counter-Strike. She was on top of the gaming world, but in the real world, not too good. Jiyeon had moved to Seoul, and her father was now a high ranking local government official in Busan. Despite being friendless, she was getting a few looks from the boys at her High School, due to her now ample figure. She thought she was relatively pretty, all things considered. Her breasts weren't too great but she thought she had a nice ass, so she started to be a little bit more provocative and wear a much shorter skirt.

A couple of years went by, Hana now a three time WVG Champion, was entering her second-to-last year of high school which she felt was going fine. She'd no interest in any of the boys who were in her year or class, so being one of the only girls in school without a boyfriend put her real down in the dumps. COmpared to everyone else, Hana Song was a loser on the outside, with no real future. She was monetarily scant due to deciding to move out of her parents house, and with the video games only covering so much, Hana had to do some unpleasant things which she told you about I believe. She barely managed to keep her vaginal virginity but everything else was practically stolen from her.

Including her parents, by Amélie Lacroix.

On October the 27th of last year, her birthday, her parents were at a political rally in Busan, when Talon attacked the city. The Korean Army and United Nations managed to fight them off but, not without severe damage to the political structure, caused by the assassination of Hana's father, her mother killed at almost the same time by Talon's sharpest sniper, Widowmaker, aka Amélie Lacroix. Despite not being too close anymore, Hana was devastated to hear the news, and was incredibly depressed, lacking any sort of a will to live. Her ability at Video Games diminished noticeable, and people began questioning D. Va's skill, which fans of her call her Dark Age, correct me if I am wrong? Jiyeon blamed Hana for their deaths, saying that Hana should've been there for protection or something like that. This is where things become a bit more recent and we don't have to fill much in. Hana was now sick of Korea. The country her father tried his best to protect was just too much for her, which is when she decided to move somewhere inconspicuous overseas. This town.

Finally, her third personality, the one which you described to Angela Ziegler is one which was only brought about a bit before her kidnapping. If my evidence and research are to be believed, I think that you, Jonathan Cujoh, are the first real thing she's had to live for. You're something that she wants to protect, want to adore, wants to see nobody else really have. That's the root of the obsession. _You're the obsession._ You're the one who unwillingly caused this by accepting her invitation back to her home that day, letting her kiss you, letting her truly fall in love with you.

You're the first person she has ever loved Jonathan Cujoh, and that's why she obsesses.

 _ **Vaswani Medical Centre, Present Day**_

I look at the ceiling in astonishment. I didn't believe half of it but, it surely checks out. Hana Song is a loner, even moreso than we initially thought. She isolated herself because of a lack of love from her parents, an unwillingness to open up because of the fear of betrayal. But this only fed her loneliness and inherent depression even more.

"I should've known…" I say to myself audibly. Dr. Vaswani walks over and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay Jonathan, you couldn't have known this."

"So we just have to make do with the Hana we have?" I say, looking back down from the ceiling. Vaswani shuffles some papers and readjusts a monitor on her desk.

"Yes, for the foreseeable future. She's not irreparable but, I think a lot of damage has been done. The least I can do is fully erase that personality Talon implanted in her since it is so new to her. It will be a swift and painless process, very quick actually. Once Brigitte has calmed her down, she'll be ready, with her consent of course" says Vaswani proudly. I nod in reply.

"Would you mind go getting them actually, I would like to see how they're doing" asks the doctor, looking away toward her monitor.

"Um, sure" I say, my mind still trying to process the incredible amount of information passing through it. I walk down toward the canteen, where I hear a familiar voice acting in a soothing tone.

Brigitte was stroking her hand through Hana's hair, holding her in an embrace, trying her best to calm her down. The (apparently) Swedish woman was holding Hana with such care, such finesse and kindness that, in a way, I envied her. I wish I could be there, like that for Hana, be there when she really and truly needs me.

"Oh, look Hana, it's Jonathan!" says Brigitte in a chirpy, upbeat tone. Hana shoots her head upwards and pushes herself out of the Swede's rather rather hands, with slight aggression (although probably not maliciously). She runs,her arms open right into me, clamouring for m and holding onto me tightly.

"J-J-J-J-Jonathan, I'm so sorry for making you go through that hell...I'm so sorry for letting Lena die, being the reason she effectively died...I'm so sorry for being a burden...don't hate me, please don't hate me!" she cries out, tears bursting from her eyes.

I smiled, and held her in an embrace, closing my eyes and speaking into her ear

"Silly Hana, I still love you all the same"

I guess I was trapped in the heart of a gamer all this time. Funny how life works that way.

 **(A/N: That's a wrap for this chapter! I think it was a good mix of tragic and uplifting, Jonathan finally seeming to get over his paranoia about the torturous Hana coming back. I thought this was a good one. Lemme know what you thought of it in a review! They all hep me so much! See you next time, when well, we begin the final arc: Graduation. See you then)**


	28. A Kiss from the Past

_**A Month Later - The end of November, 201X - McCree's Class, Royal Winstonian Academy**_

Hana's been going to see Doctor Vaswani every week since their initial meeting, where we eventually purged her of the evil, twisted Talon servant that was lurking within her. Things at school have been pretty alright, all things considered. Co-Principal's Amari and Winston both erected a shrine to Lena in the school courtyard. McCree still isn't over it, although nobody who was there that day really was. It took two weeks for both Angela and Fareeha to consistently return to school, and I don't even know what the Shimada's have been up to. Hanzo rarely holds his classes anymore, and I haven't seen Genji since the airport. I've been coping in my own way, trying to move on from the horrific events I witnessed on that day. I continue to think whilst looking out the window, wondering about the crazy direction my life has taken since Hana was brought into my life.

And yet...I'm still kinda freaked out by her obsession over me. I get it, and in the past month, I've been doing my damn best to try and forget about it and accept it but, it's seriously overbearing at times. We went out for dinner on my birthday at a restaurant and every time I even breathed near the somewhat cute waitress, she'd look at her with a glare like she wanted to kill them and it's becoming so unbea-

"Bigshot, my office. Now" said McCree in a stern tone, breaking my train of thought. He didn't sound too happy about it.

"For the rest of y'all, it's Hi...lunch. Be back by the usual time" he says, still sapped of any sign of his former jubilant self. I don't necessarily think he's angry with me, he wouldn't have much reason to be if I'm aware. I keep thinking about what the issue may be as we wander into his office, me closing the door behind me. After about a minute of shuffling through his rather disorganised desk, he handed me an all too familiar piece of paper.

"You told me yourself back in Tokyo that you're looking forward...so why haven't you completed this?" asked McCree in a concerned tone of voice, pointing towards the college application form in my hands. See, the Winstonian does things differently to most High Schools, where the staff of the school kind of draft you into the University you want to go to, provided that you meet their academic standards of course. The school subsides a large part of your student fees too, which is super convenient for people like me who aren't from high income households.

"C'mon Cujoh, even Song finished hers. Well, moreso she simply said she's going straight into full-time employment, but that's still more than what you submitted…" he said, trying to emphasize his point. And he was right. I didn't submit anything, on purpose in fact.

"I...I dunno, sir. I just feel kind of...lost, still. After everything that's happened, I just feel like no matter what I do, I won't feel complete. I was even talking with my mother about it but we couldn't think of anything that really suits…"

"What about computer software? Yer good at those Windows thingys on my computer!"

"With all due respect, sir, anyone with a brain can update Windows…" I say, facepalming. McCree stutters for a second before regaining his composure.

"A-Anyways, have you thought about going abroad? Maybe you just need a break from here. After all, according to records you've lived here a long time. A change in scenery could do you good, regardless of the degree y'do." he said, slouching back in his chair.

"I dunno...I'll think about it sir" I say, standing up.

"Just get it done before graduation. You've only got two weeks left you know." he says, sending a chill down my spine.

Okay, I'll be frank here: I'm scared to graduate. I really am. I'm scared of being forced out into the adult world with no real guidance, afraid that one small slip up could lead to my life being completely ruined forever. That kind of pressure was immense, and I just couldn't deal with it right now, especially with Lena being gone...and my relationship with Hana too, I just couldn't up and make her move across the world again just because of my education.

Maybe I….no…

 _ **After School - Hana's House**_

"Graduation is pretty soon huh" remarks Hana, turning on a game of Street Fighter Alpha 2. "The academic year here goes by so quickly in comparison to Korea"

"Well I mean, we do a lot of work during the day" remarks Fareeha, who's setting up to play against Hana. The college application was still in my schoolbag, untouched since I was in McCree's office. I couldn't do it now since I was hanging out with Hana and Fareeha, but I couldn't just leave it there forever…

"True, McCree's been really heavy on the work lately…." remarks Hana, selecting her SF main, Ken. Fareeha picks Ryu, and the two beging to duke it out.

"Well he hasn't been the same since back then…" I mutter out, my mind once again wandering back to that terrible day in Korea. We were so prepared, ready for almost anything but…

Shit, snap out of it man.

"FUCK!" Screamed out Fareeha in rage, who once again lost against Hana, the two developing a friendly Street Fighter rivalry. I was still the only person who could conquer the almighty Hana Song in a competitive setting.

Well, _most_ of them. I wouldn't dare to touch StarCraft with a ten-foot pole.

"Alright, I'll be back in a second" says Hana, standing up. "I just need to use the bathroom!" she says, hurrying out of the room. She must be bursting at the seams for a piss, and to be fair she hasn't gone since lunch time in school, so she must've been holding it in for a while.

"She beat you pretty quick this time" I remark to the Egyptian, who moved over to sit beside me, huffing and looking at me like I'd done something wrong. Clearly, I'd struck some kind of nerve.

"Pfft, she's too good and you know it" she says, lying back against the chair, stretching her arms in the process.

"Say Jonathan…"

"Hm?"

"I've known you how long now...like what, five or six years now?" she says, looking at me with considerably less anger than before. In fact, Fareeha was smiling.

"Yeah, something like that" I say, my tone drifting into one of nostalgia.

"Do you remember... _that_ night, six years ago?" she says, laughing a little bit.

How couldn't I.

It was the night Fareeha Amari stole my first kiss, after all. We were at a friend's birthday party and things got kinda crazy. It was a truth and dare kind of thing if I remember correctly. We were dared to go into a closet together and well...she just kinda jumped on me with a kiss. I didn't know how to really react so I just went with it and kissed her back as well as my young teenage self could. It was a bit weird since Fareeha and I had been friends for a while but, after that we grew a bit distant, not really being able to face another. I've always had the impression that Fareeha's had a crush on me since a bit before then so I guess that's why she went a bit away. She got what - at the time - she thought was enough, but now…

"Yeah...haha, feels like such a long time ago…." I say, nostalgia echoing through my voice.

"You know...ahh, this is a bit embarrassing but...I had a crush on you for like, the _longest_ time way back when" she says, blushing. I do the same, it's kinda an awkward thing to be told to be honest.

"Hehe, really, I d-didn't know!" I lie through my teeth. Of course I knew. Everyone basically knew, but nobody said anything in the fear of ruining her chances. According to Gabriel, it quietened down about a year or so ago, potentially even less from what some people have said. I never really took Gabriel's word but, he knew Fareeha better than most people in our class, so I'd imagine she'd confide in him to a degree.

"Why bring it up now though?" I ask, Fareeha scotting ever so closer to me.

This is _bad._

"Well..it's just, y'know...I guess I felt it was a good time to bring it up…" she says, blushing.

"I think...I may still have one on you to be honest" she says, her well toned thigh brushing against my hand, pushing against it gently, her eyes gazing into mine, paralyzing me. Freezing me in time.

"Y-you're joking, right Fareeha? You know I'm with Ha- mmf!" I'm cut off by a short but lustful, passionate kiss that only lasts barely five seconds before Fareeha pushes herself - rather reluctantly - away from me.

"Give up that broken girl, Jonathan. She is too much for you to handle by yourself...come to me, I can give you the space and comfort you need…" she says in a longing tone, begging me to reciprocate her feelings.

"Fareeha...I...you shouldn't have done that" I say quietly as I hear footsteps coming down from the upstairs, tension begins to form throughout the room as Hana opens the door to the living room, Fareeha's eyes still locked onto my face as Hana walks in.

"What' up with you two?" she asks, throwing me and Fareeha bottles of Mountain Dew (what else would she give us?)

"Oh, nothing" Fareeha says, playing it off all cooly. "I was just giving Jonathan here some free life advice." she says, smiling at me.

"Y-Yeah, but I don't think I need it right now, thanks" I say as a serious yet vague answer.

"Have it your way, you know I'm right though" she says, smirking confidently. Hana gives us a weird look, but goes back to her game collection closet and pulls out a new game.

"Wait, we're gonna play StarCraft 64? Hana you know you're gonna trounce us both, right?" Hana simply chuckled in response.

"You're damn well right I'm gonna whoop your asses into the middle of the next century!" she says filled with determination.

 _ **8PM - Hana's Living Room**_

After various attempts, neither me nor Fareeha could conquer Hana at StarCraft. She was truly in a league of her own. Her rushes were simply too hard to counter. She was unstoppable.

"Jesus that was...something else entirely…" I mumble out, defeated.

"Haha yeah, come back to me when you git gud" Hana says in a sarcastic, mocking tone.

"And indeed, I shall, for I think I'm gonna leave now Hana" says Fareeha, getting up from the couch and grabbing her coat. "It's been fun, in many ways, but I will beat you at something one day Hana. It might not be StarCraft, it could be something... _completely different"_ she says, leaving a glance in my direction. I try not to pay any attention to it, hoping that Hana doesn't get the wrong idea about anything. I don't care about Fareeha but...well..she did have a good point earlier. She would technically be better for me than Hana is. She's strong, not fucked up in the head and is pretty damn hot to boot...I just-

"And see you too Jonathan. If your mind changes about what we talked about earlier...you know who to call" she says, turning to leave as Hana sees her out, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Phew" sighs Hana. "We're finally alone" she says, sitting back down beside me, laying her head on my shoulder, her face and expression one of immense exhaustion. She starts breathing a bit more heavily, and that can only mean one thing…

"Right...I guess it's time we go to bed then.." I say, moving her head from my shoulder.

"Oh, okay, goodbye Jonath- wait, you're staying!?" she says in a confused but joyous tone.

"Yeah, I don't really want to go home right now. I want to be with the person I love the most in the world, which is you, dummy" I say, playfully sticking out my tongue. Surprisingly, Hana didn't come back with a remark of her own, still somewhat surprised by my decision to stay over.

"We-well, it's just that I d-didn't have time to get d-dolled up or a-anyth-"

"You don't need to, silly. I have you right here, and no matter how you look, you'll always be the most beautiful girl in the world for me…" I say, slowly pulling her in for a kiss.

"Jonathan…"

"Hm?"

"...you taste like chocolate, heehee! That's different for you!" she says, unaware of what actually caused that change in flavour.

"O-Oh really? I didn't notice.." I say, trying to rub it off as if it were nothing.

"Heehee, _silly Jon-na-than!_ " Hana says playfully, getting off me and standing up.

"Let's go to bed...a-are we g-g-gonna do….th-that, tonight!?" she asks, blushing intensely. She clearly wants to, as it's been quite a while since we've been intimate with each other, and while would love to embrace her fully…

"...I don't really feel up for it tonight Hana, but I promise, we will soon. I miss being...one with you, in that sense" I say with a tint of regret and sadness as we walk up into Hana's bedroom.

"O-oh...okay then...you promise that it will be soon though, right?" she asks with an expectant look as we climb into bed, tucking ourselves in.

"Yeah, I promise." I say with a smile, looking at Hana's ever adorable face, her cute eyes gazing into me as they always do. Hana responds with a smile of her own, and snuggles into me, making me effectively the "big spoon" of the evening.

"I'm glad…" she says, her consciousness beginning to drift off into the realm of dreams. As mine also begins fading, I begin thinking about Fareeha, and her weird kiss from earlier...does she really have a point?

I don't know. I don't know if I want to find out either. For the sake of everyone I know. I love Hana and I don't doubt that but…

...is it _really gonna last forever?_

 ** _(A/N: Sorry for the long wait between the last chapter and this one guys. I'm not doing too great but I'm glad I can finally get this chapter out in the open. This arc is gonna be a long one, but I hope it's worth it. There's only this one and the Epilogue to go! What will the future hold for Jonathan Cujoh and Hana Song? Find out next time on Trapped in the Heart of a Gamer!)_**


	29. Forced Entry, Revealing the Truth

_**Royal Winstonian Academy - McCree's Classroom, 12:02 PM**_

I kept staring at the blank college application form, thinking heavily about what McCree told me the other day. I could go somewhere prestigious from around this country, like Rutledge University. I could end up going abroad to Sophia University in Tokyo, like McCree suggested, but doing what kind of career? My mind was a mess…

..and Fareeha Amari and Hana Song weren't making things easier on me, that's for sure. Fareeha had been making glances at me, slyly to not gain any attention on herself of course, and Hana was being her usual cute, clingy self. It was all a bit much to a degree, and I didn't want to say anything to Angela in case I'd make her too worried.

As I audibly sighed, the three women I'd become close friends with all pulled up their desks beside mine and we began our usual lunch routines.

"Say, Jonathan, your mom's gone out for the weekend, right?" said Fareeha, eating a sandwich of some kind.

"Hm? Yeah, she is. What about it?" I say, wondering what she could be scheming. It's not like I distrust Fareeha but, I can't help but think she'll try another move like the one she made at Hana's house…

"How about the four of us get together and just chill for the night?" the Egyptian suggested.

"Don't we have a Graduation Prom to prepare for?" asked Angela, bringing us all back to reality. The annual Winstonian Graduation Prom Night, where people get drunk, fuck each other in classrooms and dress like they've gone to a Royal Wedding.

"Meh, I'm gonna pass" remarked Hana, who was in the middle of some weird looking puzzle game on her Vita.

"Why?" the three of us said in unison, Angela looking slightly shocked.

"I-I just don't feel comfortable in all those weird fancy looking d-dresses!" says Hana, blushing as she normally does.

"I think you'd be the star of the show" I remark, causing her blush to intense (and Fareeha's eyes to roll ever so slightly)

"I...I'll think about it then…" says Hana, who basically has confirmed she's going, making me pretty excited.

"But that's not for a week anyways Angela, and we're not organising it this year; McCree sad he'd do it all" said Fareeha, finishing off her food.

"Yer damn right I am" said the cowboy in question, standing behind Angela.

"I think you lot have...been through enough. I think I at least owe y'all this…" he says, still with that solemn face. Even Angela can smile now, McCree. I'm surprised at how much this has really affected him. Does he really feel _that_ responsible for Lena's death?

"I'll leave y'all to it, you just go and enjoy yer final week here, m'kay?" he says, tipping his hat to us, before giving me a look.

"And Bigshot, remember what I told you. Tomorrow's the deadline." He says, walking off.

"What on Earth is he on about, Jonathan?" asks Angela.

"O-Oh, n-nothing at al-"

"He hasn't handed in his Third Level Application Form" says Hana, not even looking up from her Vita

"H-Hana!" I say embarrassed.

"Jonathan, this isn't a small matter...you really should be thinking about your future! This isn't something that you can just pass over and let fix itself, you have to make a choi-"

"I know, I know Angela...but…" I say, my words becoming harder and harder to mutter out as I remember that my best friend, who always would give me the motivation I need, died and I have no idea what I need or anything like th-

"I'll help you" said Hana, putting her Vita down on the table, and gently taking my hand into hers. "That's what I'm here for, right?" she says with a beaming smile.

"Sometimes your cuteness can be overwhelming, Hana" Fareeha says sarcastically, Hana responding with a playful stick of her tongue.

"I'll think about it tonight...and no matter what...I'll make the right choice…" I say, trying to muster up some form of courage within myself.

"So, back to my original point - the weekend, Jonathan - how about it?" says Fareeha, with eyes that long for so much more than just a weekend get together.

"I don't mind if you guys don't I guess…" I say, scratching the back of my head.

"Well then, it's agreed. See you tomorrow night then" says Fareeha, getting up from her chair, assumedly to go to the library.

Man, that woman's seriously going to be the end of me…

 _ **After School - Jonathan's Room, 8:00 PM**_

With Hana at her usual meeting with Doctor Vaswani, I had to wait another hour or so before she got back in order to do my application form. Mom wouldn't be back until 10 because of the late shift, so I was all alone, stuck on my PC playing Final Fantasy XIV with my online friends. It'd been a while since I engaged in the world of Eorzea, but damn it's worth it every time I go back to it (at least for about 20 days of the 30 day subscription time limit). After about ten more minutes, I get up and get off the game to go get some food, and that's when I heard my door bell knock.

"Hmm? Hana's a bit early…" I say, checking my phone. I walk up to the door and open it.

"Gee, you're a bit earl-"

Cut off, by the taste...of smooth chocolate lipstick.

"Well hey there, Cujoh" says Fareeha Amari, who came over all of a sudden, without any sort of warning at all.

"W-What the hell?!" I say as she pushes me inside, closing the door behind her.

"Well I figured that now would be the best time to get you... _alone_ " she says with a lust filled grin, one which I've honestly seen way too often recently from almost every fuckin' girl I meet, it's starting to piss me off in all honesty.

"You're not getting anything from me. You know I wouldn't betray Hana like that!" I say, as she continues to approach me, taking off her coat.

"Hmm? And what would Hana do if I told her about our little moment last night?" she says, gently wrapping her arms around my neck. I grab her arm in an attempt to force her away, but her grip is surprisingly strong.

" _Give me an answer."_ she says in a commanding way...in a way similar to... _them._

"S-She'd probably try to f-fucking kill you I dunno!" I say, becoming more desperate, my phone vibrating in my right hand. Someone's texted me.

" _Hmm? I wonder who that could be?"_ said the Egyptian, opening my phone and reading the text aloud.

" _ **Hey there Darling! I'm on my way, taking a taxi so I'll be there real soon! Let's work hard tonight!**_

 _ **Hana xo"**_

" _Hmmm, isn't she so adorable when she's not_ _ **totally fucked up in the head!"**_ says Fareeha in a tone I could only describe as one of masochistic delight.

"You shut your mou-"

" _Gladly!"_

Before I could even finish my words, Fareeha smacked her lips against mine, pushing me down onto the ground with intense force.

" _I will have what I deserve...I've loved you for so long...we were destined to be together!"_ she says, her eyes gone wide with madness and she attempts to undress me, despite my best struggles, she still overpowers me with her intense strength. What the hell is up with all these fucking women in my life acting fucking crazy all the time?!

"Fareeha...you're crazy...you're worse off than Hana is!" I shout at the top of my lungs, but this only edges her on more.

" _Come on Jonathan...make love to me...why aren't you resisting? I know you're much stronger than me...so why are your attempts so useless?"_

My mind and body both freeze up. Have I been subconsciously keeping my guard down this whole time?

" _Don't you not love that precious psycho of yours?"_

"I don't know…"

" _Hmm? I can't heeeaar youuuuuuuuuu!"_

"I don't know!"

" _Louuuuuuuuuudddddddddeeeeeeeerrrrrrrr!"_

"I SAID I DON'T FUCKING KNOW IF I LOVE HANA SONG ANYMORE!" I scream out, my breath becoming ragged. Fareeha loosens her grip on me, and takes herself off of me, her delusional look disappearing.

"Hmph, seems like you're finally coming to your senses, Cujoh. You're finally seeing what that little thing truly is: she'll never recover from wat happened to her, no matter how hard that Doctor tries to help her, she'll always have those sadistic tendencies buried deep down. One day, you'll see them explode, whether or not its for your benefit, you'll just have to see. But even so, you'll always be frightened." she says, re-buttoning my shirt and fixing her clothes, evidently about to leave.

"But I'm not like that...I'll be waiting, my _darling lover~!"_ she says with another deep, passionate kiss before turning around and leaving.

I...I could barely hold myself upright. I was crying….crying like nothing else...because I had betrayed Hana...because I was assaulted maybe….but, i think the real reason was…

...I didn't know if my feelings for Hana were true anymore.

"Shit...she's gonna be here soon…" I say, wiping my face, trying to recollect myself. "I can't doubt myself now goddamnit!" I say, trying to psyche myself up.

Mere seconds later, my doorbell rang. I adjusted my look once more to try and look a little more fucking presentable and not like anything had just happened...if Hana found out, well, I doubt I would be a living human being anymore, let's just leave it at that. I walk over to the door and open it.

"That was the longest five minutes of my life Ha-"

Yet again I'm cut off, but this time, it's from Hana jumping into me, embracing me as tightly as her little, nimble frame would let her.

"Jeez you sure are happy!" I exclaim, trying to push her off and stop suffocating me.

"Am I not allowed to show how much I love you anymore, hm?" she asks in an accusatory tone.

"Well, I'd appreciate it if you did it in a less of a trying to kill me kind of way, haha"I say patting her head as she blushes.

"Sh-shut up…" she says, moving aside and looking over at the table, where I had my application forms laid out.

"Now...how about we get started!" she says with sudden enthusiasm.

"U-uh, sure" I say, put off my the sudden mood change.

….was Fareeha really right? I keep thinking that to myself, all throughout the night, not really focusing on the application at hand. I decided on Literature in Sophia University in Tokyo, wanting a change in scenery and a bit of a break from the mundane lifestyle I'd become accustomed to.

"We're gonna have to move out of here, huh…" remarks Hana as I finish signing the page.

"We? Nobody said you'd have to follow me, you just moved here too, I'd hate to be the reason for you to move away again" I said, trying to hide the myriad of feelings that were blooming within me. That flower of evil. That damn conflict between my love, and fear, of Hana Song. I can't end this, but I should. I should, but I'm way too fucking scared to. I don't know what would happen. Hana could probably end up killing herself, and I wouldn't want that….I still love how she is when she's in her normal state, when she's being cute, adorable, even the competitive side isn't bad, but her obsessive side, the one that I've seen so much of lately…

...it's becoming so much of a weight, a weight that I don't know if I can continue to carry anymore.

 _ **Earlier**_

 **I peek through the porch window, seeing the confrontation in the hall with clarity. He was pinned down to the ground, she was trying to** _ **DEFILE HIM.**_ **She was trying to** _ **TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME**_ **. She was forcing him to do these things. He wouldn't do them normally, he** _ **loves me!**_ **Just the thought of his love is enough to make me feel crazy on the inside. He wouldn't think differen-**

"I SAID I DON'T FUCKING KNOW IF I LOVE HANA SONG ANYMORE!"

... **wHY is she fOrciNG him to** _ **LIE LikE tHis?!**_

… **.She better watch her back. If she touches him again I will make sure she** _ **never will again!**_

 _ **(A/N: Well, that's a wrap for this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed the conflicting nature that this chapter presents to the overall narrative. The story is coming to a close withing the next few chapters. What will happen between out main four characters now? The psychological drama continues. I hope you all don't mind the tone shift here, I want a dark and somewhat edgy atmosphere to be built up around the characters for the final arc. There's also going to be no more explicit sex scenes from here on in, as I feel as though there've been plenty of those for one fic. See you all next time on Trapped in the Heart of a Gamer!)**_


	30. A Gamer's Trick

_**The Next Day - McCree's Class, Royal Winstonian Academy, 12:00PM**_

"...It's High Noon" said McCree, shocking the rest of us out of our dreary, bored ways as his former vigour and life seemingly returned to his body. I handed in the paper this morning, would that have anything to do with it? Surely not, I don't think that had anything to do with why he's been so bummed out recently. I thought it all had to do with Lena's death. Was he really that hung up about one little student of his, out of the many thousands he's taught over the years, not turning in his college application?

"This is a bit sudden…" remarks Angela from behind, her voice echoing with surprise. "Why the sudden change in attitude, Sir?" asks the blonde Swiss, closing her textbooks in preparation for lunch.

"Let's just say, y'all have done me proud this past year, despite everything we've been through together, not only as a class, but as people. It's gonna be a sad day when y'all graduate" says McCree, a hint of sadness seeping its way into his vocal tones. I'm glad he's feeling better, even if it's a bit sudden, he's at least gonna be vibrant for the final few days we got left here. With that pleasant start to the day out of the way, our usual group convened together. Hana sat closer to me than usual today (like, she was right against me, shoulder touching shoulder, which is closer than she normally is).

"So, any updates on the weekend?" asks Angela looking in my direction, taking out a chocolate-filled croissant.

"Well actually I was thinking…" interjects Hana, cutting me off before I ever got to speak. "Why don't we just hang out at my place? That way Jonathan doesn't have to worry about messing up the house in a way that'll piss off his mom!" she says with incredible enthusiasm.

"It could work" says Fareeha, shrugging. I can't even look her in the eye today after what happened last night. I want to tell Hana everything but, I'm afraid of how she would react...how she would do things...I don't want anyone to be dealing with that. I try my best to focus back on the conversation at hand, not wanting to keep my mind on last night's events for too long.

"That would actually be a lot better, plus your house is a lot more organised than mine is, haha" I laugh, trying to brighten my own mood more than anything else. Angela gives me a look. Shit, she knows something's up and she's gonna do her damndest to try and get to the bottom of it...maybe I could confide in her about it...but haven't I relied too heavily on Angela as it is?

"Well then, I think we should all stay there this weekend, you have the appropriate amount of bedrooms Hana, right?" asks Angela, focusing her attention back on Hana, who smiles in kind.

"Yep! Well, Jonathan and I will be sharing a bed of course but, you two can either share a bed or have seperate rooms!" says Hana, excited.

"Nice, we've got ourselves a slumber party" says Fareeha in an ironic tone. To be fair, 'slumber party' is super childish, but hey, no better way to really describe it I guess. It could be fun, but with the recent tension I've been feeling, especially within myself...it could may be a bad idea.

 _ **One Day Later, Friday, 6:00PM - Hokuto Street, outside Hana Song's house**_

After finishing up on my homework for the final time in my high school life, I was ready and waiting outside Hana's house, thinking about everything that's happened the past year. A lot of it...has been pretty shitty, not gonna lie. Nothing can take back the hell that Hana, me, Angela, McCree, Hanzo, Genji...and even Fareeha went through. Hell actually, Fareeha wasn't in school for ages after we got back from Korea. Things are getting better, well, mostly, minus this whole issue Fareeha has created...although she has good points

"Good grief...things are just never easy or simple around here" I mumble to myself as I walk up to the front door, knocking on it. After a few seconds, my host for the evening answered the door, and damn, she looked as beautiful as ever, in fact even more so. She had only applied a little make-up to help highlight her overwhelming natural beauty, and her outfit of a dark blue sweater, white collared shirt and her white shorts, with black tights to contrast.

"Ahh Jonathan, you're right on time!" she says with a smile sweeter than I've even seen from her, almost too sweet. The atmosphere was bright for once around these parts, which is a nice breath of fresh air considering all the shit we've been through since Lena died. It's nice to see both Hana and McCree's lighter tone come through all this darkness recently.

"Yeah, it's better to be relatively on time than to be late at all, I figured, haha" I mumble awkwardly. Damn it, what's gotten into me? Fareeha's been really messing me up recently with all this nonsense she's been spouting.

"You alright?" she asks, bringing my face into her line of sights, making me gaze into her irises.

"Y-yeah, just thinking about Graduation is all, haha" I say, half-heartedly. She smiles in response and leads me inside where the other two were, and immediately, I could tell something was weird about the situation. The room where we normally game was dimly lit, and there was no music. Clearly, something wasn't right, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Hey there Cujoh" remarks the ever troublesome Egyptian, eyeing me up from head to toe. Great, as if she couldn't make her advances on me even more obvious. Hana's grip on my hand suddenly tightened.

"Ow, watch it there…" I say to her, causing her to ease up, if only slightly. We continue into the room where Hana leaves us for a second to "get our drinks."

"This is all a bit...weird, isn't it?" asks Angela, noticing the weird vibe.

"Man I dunno, hopefully shit gets good once the alcohol kicks in…." says Fareeha, relaxing comfortably in the rather expensive looking recliner. After a few more minutes, Hana returns with our drinks.

"Herrre you go!" says Hana, handing us each a 'home made' Vodka Martini drink, her own special recipe apparently.

"I hope this is good…"I mumble.

"Oh, you're going to _love it!_ " She says, eagerly awaiting for us to down our drinks as she has one herself, as she goes over to put on some music. Finally, things aren't feeling so weird, especially because it's appropriate music too.

"So uhm, mood whiplash aside, what's our plan for Graduation night?" I ask, eyeing up everyone in the room as I finish downing my drink. Fareeha had already finished hers, and Angela slowly - but surely - followed suit. Hana barely touches hers though. I wonder is she OK tonight?

"Hmm, there's not much going on in terms of what the school is running….just the ceremony and the after party but it's gonna be lame" says Angela, twirling a finger in her smooth blonde hair. Fareeha smirks, as she has done so often lately, looking over at Angela.

"Yeah, it's probably gonna be a shitfest but hey, what do I know, I guess we gotta wait and see until it's on before we judge" she says, rubbing her eyes.

"You tired?" asks Angela. Fareeha shakes her head.

"I shouldn't be, I had a good sleep last night" she says with a yawn. Barely a moment later, Angela yawns too.

"You guys OK?" asks Hana, concerned that the party isn't going too well. I mean, if she wanted it to go well, she'd have put way more fuckin effort into the thing that's for sure...people are probably bored. I feel a bit bored too to be honest, as my eyes start to lose some energy. Damn, it's not even that late yet. I really should put in more effort, for Hana, to show her I care but...I just feel so tired all of a sudden. I guess all the stress recently of what's happened has finally caught up with me, and that's understandable. Maybe I should go to a GP tomorrow…

Struggling to stay awake, I try going back to the conversation at hand.

"What are you guys gonna do after we finish?" I mumble out, barely comprehensible.

"Probably go into…*yawn*...medic..ine.."

"...do….course….gramming….uters…."

 _ **The World went black around me.**_

 _ **I couldn't see. Feel. Smell. Taste. Hear.**_

 _ **An empty void. A ghost without a shell.**_

 _ **A sakura fallen from the tree. No wind to guide it.**_

 _ **I fell more and more…**_

 _ **...into her hearts trap.**_

 _ **Some time later, location unknown.**_

It was a feeling which I was unfortunately familiar with. This restraint was familiar to me. My arms behind my back. My legs iron cuffed to a chair. My first question was oddly where would they get this stuff? It's not like this stuff is everywhere, even online. But I guess nowadays you can't discredit the internet for anything. My senses slowly returned to me one after another. Smell. Touch. Sound. Taste. Sight. I took a glance at my surroundings. Even in this rather dim light, I could tell it was an average basement. I wanted to try and rub some of the drowsiness out of my eyes but, of course that was impossible. I didn't know where this basement was.

"Hana…"

My primary concern. I don't know what happened to her, or the others for that matter. Why the hell was this happening to us again?

 _ ***clack, clack, clack***_

 _ **I shudder at the sound that has haunted me forever.**_

The _**sound**_ which I CAN'T GET OUT OF MY HEAD.

The _**SOUND**_ **WHICH DOMINATES ME.**

 **THE** _ **CLACKING OF THOSE HIGH HEELS.**_

 _ **STOP IT. STOP IT. STOP IT. STOP IT.**_

"I'm sorry...Johna….than"

 _ **STOP IT. STOP IT. STOP IT. STOP IT. STOP IT. STOP IT. STOP IT. STOP IT. STOP IT. STOP IT.**_

"Be happ...y….Angel...a"

 _ **STOP IT. STOP IT. STOP IT. STOP IT. STOP IT. STOP IT. STOP IT. STOP IT. STOP IT. STOP IT. STOP IT. STOP IT. STOP IT. STOP IT. STOP IT. STOP IT. STOP IT. STOP IT. STOP IT. STOP IT. STOP IT. STOP IT.**_

" _ **You're going to be my little bitch, so you better call me your mistress, understand? UNDERSTAND!?"?"**_

 _ **STOP IT. STOP IT. STOP IT. STOP IT. STOP IT. STOP IT. STOP IT. STOP IT. STOP IT. STOP IT. STOP IT. STOP IT. STOP IT. STOP IT. STOP IT. STOP IT. STOP IT. STOP IT. STOP IT. STOP IT. STOP IT. STOP IT. STOP IT. STOP IT. STOP IT.**_

" _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"**_ I scream at the top of my lungs, for what seems like an eternity, trying to deafen out the clacking of those devilish high heels.

But it was futile.

Because in walked my captor.

Who else would it be.

You knew this was coming.

The signs were all there.

You're stupid for not noticing that the drink tasted funny. That she barely had any.

You're an idiot.

You became trapped in her heart. You said so yourself.

With a smile as evil as the devil itself, Hana Song walked up and sat on my lap, leaned into my ear and whispered ever so softly into them.

" _Now we're together,_ _ **forever**_ "

I couldn't move. I couldn't even react to her slow, passionate kissing. Subconsciously I reciprocated, but only because my body just did that whenever it tasted her sweet cherry lips. I could barely even breathe. She barely gave me an inch.

" _You must have a lot of questions, my dear. Well, let's start off with the obvious: I didn't harm our 'friends', even that_ _ **WHORE**_ _Amari. They're at their own places, I made sure they're safe. I just wanted some...alone time with you"_ she says, tracing her finger all over my chest and face, her stare as endless as the void itself, showing that damn smile she always had shown.

"What….is...happening" I manage to say between the barrage of kisses. She manages to lift her head for a moment.

"You're going to be mine forever, I won't let what happened the other day happen to you again, my beloved. I won't let that whore touch your lips again...they bEloNg to mE….hehehe" she says in a voice that balances itself between creepy and too sincere for my own good.

"Oh and one more thing…." she leans in again to whisper.

" _We're getting married!"_

 _ _(__ ** _A/N: So after thinking about it for a while, I've decided that the Fic will be ending real soon. I am going with my original ending as planned but, I'm gonna abandon one specific aspect about it. I think that this angle I'm going from will help me paint Hana in the most grey way possible which is what I've always wanted from her. I wanted to create a character (well, an alternate version of a character created by Michael Chu lol) that isn't your traditional D. Va "hidden personality" that I see so many fictions use on this site. Not saying that's a bad trope but it's one that I wanted to re-adapt for my D. Va character. I want you, the viewer, to decide what you think is right for Jonathan and Hana. Now what I write might be different from what you want but know that, if you want the opposite of what I write, I won't hold you against that, in fact I encourage you guys to write an alternate ending for this story. The ending I have...isn't going to be pretty. Ignore what I said in the last chapter about the M rated stuff - there's gonna be some (un?)_** ** _ _consensual__** ** _stuff (unless I change my mind again ugh) in the next_** ** _ _chapter__** ** _so, here's your trigger warning. Oh and_** ** _ _psychological__** ** _and maybe physical torture too. Fun. I want this fic to end before September, so please give this chapter reviews because it's really different to my normal style and I love hearing feedback from you guys. The reviews are really my main motivator for writing. The more I get, the more I wanna write!)_**


	31. The Kiss of Death

_**Time Unknown, Hana Song's Basement (?)**_

The World had come to an effective standstill as I felt nothing coursing through my emotional bank….nothing other than confusion, rage, sadness and betrayal to a small degree. I hate to admit it, but Fareeha was right. This despair I feel...goddamnit I should've listened to her. I should've gotten Hana better help than what I did.

And it's because of me that right now, Hana Song is effectively planning on making me her own personal plaything...as if I hadn't become that already. I should have seen this coming...but I was a fool...a fool in love with this woman. A woman who didn't know what love really was, or what love can be. She'd never seen any of it her whole life, from any guy, her sister or even her parents. Only fake love from her fans online. People who would do anything to even know who she truly was.

 _ **Heh, if only they knew.**_

Her onslaught of kissed continued, but nothing more. I was sure that Hana was going to do something more...to consume me, make her hers and only hers but, I guess that me being tied up to chair is pretty much all she needs right now.

" _You're so beautiful...I could see why that_ _ **whore**_ _wanted you for so long...her loss though, heehee!"_ she giggled, not missing another chance to put a stab in Fareeha's dreams. She takes a breather from her relentless kissing, standing up and putting her hair in a ponytail, her fringe still covering a decent portion of her forehead and face. But she doesn't sit back down on me. She takes another chair about 3 or 4 feet away from me, places it directly across from me, her sitting down on top of it of course. She connects her fingers and places her chin on them, staring into my eyes with that same, eerie yet...enamouring, consuming stare she's always done. No matter what I do, I can't escape the allure of her beautiful hazel stare. It's gorgeous...captivating... _entrapping._

" _Haah….I love it when you look at me like that. You don't need to look so upset or scared! I'm not going anywhere, silly!"_ she says as if this were a normal thing.

"Hana...this...isn't right" I mumble out, barely audible.

" _What do you mean? Couples are supposed to spend time together! Especially if we're_ _ **getting m-a-r-r-i-e-d!"**_ she says with a frightening emphasis on those final two words. She keeps saying that but…

"...I never agreed to that Hana…" I say, which causes her to stand up sharply and stand right in front of me.

" _It doesn't matter, I know that deep down in your heart….this is what you wanted, right?"_ she says, stroking her fingers along my jaw, eventually stopping at my chin.

"W...what?" I look at her with disbelief, her smile widening.

" _Heh heh, you're such an easy guy to read, Jonathan….everyone always knows exactly what you're thinking. You always try and do your best for everyone, you always did for me...how adorable...that's one of the many, many reasons I fell in love with you…"_ she says, straddling onto my crotch, sliding her hands downwards.

"N-Now wait just a sec-" before I could finish, I was cut off by a lone finger touching my lips.

" _Shh. Stop your struggling. You like it when I do this, right?"_

She pulled my penis out of its cotton cage, stroking it intensely, yet with an incredibly satisfying flow…

..No..

Don't succumb.

You can't let her do this.

You have to get out of here.

You have to get her help.

"Hana...s...ahh..st….nn...stooop…" I moan out between her strokes and intense neck kisses, slowly yet surely blemishing my skin.

" _Why sweetie? You don't like it when I give you a good handjob? You don't appreciate me?!"_ she said, sounding dstressed. Fuck, I better fix this quick.

"It's not like that or anyth-"

" _ **SHUT UP!"**_ she screamed at the top of her lungs, gripping onto my shaft tighter and tighter, I could feel her nails digging into my shoulder and cock...so much so I felt tiny rips opening up on both areas.

"Y-you're hurting me Hana!" I cry out desperately, squirming and moving as much as I could to try and just stop this fucking nightmare from continuing. "I can't take this anymore!"

" _I guess you need another nap my darling...you're still quite dazed..this will put you right in no time...heehee!"_ she says standing up and walking out of my sight, giving me a brief moment of respite.

But it was only the briefest of moments.

Mere moments later, she came back…

...a syringe in hand and smile on face.

"H-Hana what are you doing…." I ask, my voice echoing nothing but pure fear and confusion. How could someone I love and trust so much do something like this to me?

" _Goodnight Jonathan...hopefully when you wake up, you'll be ready for our wedding!"_ she smiles, and before I could say anything in reply, I felt a sharp pain in my neck and my consciousness began to fade away into the dark abyss…

 _ **Meanwhile - Angela Ziegler's House - Around 9PM**_

Angela awoke with a pain all over her body. Her arms, legs, back, neck...you name it, it hurt badly. It felt like she'd been hit all over with a thousand needles. As she awoke, she realises that she wasn't in the place where she fell asleep. This was her room. How did the person who brought her here get in without a key? _They probably used mine..I'm an idiot.._ thought the Doctor, but wasn't she supposed to be at Hana's house with Jonathan, Hana and Fareeha? She took a look at her watch.

9PM. That's too early to be home from a party. She must have passed out and got dropped home by one of the others or something…

"I don't feel hungover...I only had one drink too…" she says, rubbing her temple. She was still somewhat dressed for the occasion, minus her shoes and hair being a little messy.

"I guess I better go back…" she murmurs to herself, looking at her phone with a pained expression.

Lena's smile always broke her heart no matter how many times she'd look at the photo they took on the plane over to Korea...their last memory together…

 _No_ , thought the doctor. This isn't the time to be getting sentimental like this. _This is about enjoying your youth and having fun!_ Angela shook her head, dispelling any dark thoughts which had clouded her mind.

And with positivity surging in her body, she set back off to Hana's house.

 _ **Place Unknown - 9PM**_

My body felt like a tonne of bricks had hit it, in more than one way. I felt...restrained? Well, that's nothing new I suppose, I was just tied to a chair for the last while but...I'm on a bed, or something? I feel a soft surface under me...something akin to a bed sheet made from silk. I open my heavy eyelids, slowly, and try to grasp my surroundings.

I knew this place. It's Hana's bedroom.

But something was different.

Instead of some K-Pop group playing, it was harpsichord music. The bed-dressing had also been done up with fancy whites all over.

Most unsettling of all there were...pictures...of me…

 _Everywhere._

No matter where I looked past the bed, all I could see were pictures of me...pictures I didn't even knew existed of me, sleeping….showering...with my family but the rest of my family's faces had been crossed out….

"What. The. Fuck?!" I say out loud, causing a noise to emanate from the next room over.

Oh shit. That's her. _Hana._

I look down at myself. I'm tied to all four corners of the bed via all four of my limbs. There's no way I'm getting out of this one. Fuck.

But I also notice something else.

I'm in a tailored suit.

 _I Don't own a tailored suit._

My mind began to race for answers as to what the hell was going on, but before I could even think of anything, I see the door on my right open slowly, the light creeping in and giving this room, which was only lit up by some few and far between candles, some more light.

And in she walked.

And I never felt more conflicted about anything in my life.

Hana was wearing an astounding looking white regal dress, with intrinsic stitching and patterns going all around the dress. There was a small opening above her breasts, allowing for some of her cleavage to be on show, and her veil covered only her eyes and bangs, but the rest of her hair was curled and styled to perfection. How the fuck did she do all this by herself in such a short period of time?

On the other hand though….

...I didn't want this.

" _Don't you have anything to say to me, my love?"_ she asks in her now usual creepy yet sincere demeanour.

"Let me go...Hana please!" I say, begging her, pleading with my eyes and voice, trying my hardest to get free.

" _Tch Tch. You're not going anywhere. We're getting married right now! You can't just abandon me at the altar. You'd never abandon a friend, oh wait...you did...ah, I'm sorry"_ she says with a giggle.

….how….what….why

"Why...bring her up now…" I say, looking away, my self-restraint crumbling...she was prodding at me...and from her point of view...it was working. She was breaking down all my shields. Eating up every ounce of defense I had left.

"F...ine.." I mutter out, defeated…

"Come to me...my…. _ **wife**_ "

All I could see on the other side of the room was Hana viciously undressing herself, with a thirsty, needy smile on her face.

Before I knew it, she was on top of me. I didn't feel anything.

I couldn't. My heart was in two. I just wanted to get out of this situation as quickly as possible.

She stuck her teeth unto my neck, not hard or anything, but enough that I could feel a little bit of pain. Not that it mattered.

My pants were off in seconds.

" _Now the fun can begin!"_ she screams with joy, shoving a pill of viagra down my throat. I swallow without resistance.

My dick was inside her in minutes.

She grinded and grinded with as much speed as she could. If I wasn't so fucked up right now between the drugs and me being an emotional mess, this would be the best fuck of my life.

She slid up and down perfectly, her innards were the perfect cock sleeve.

I continue to let her rape me for what seemed like hours on end, constantly cumming inside her…

...until my stamina wore out...and my body collapsed under Hana.

 **(** ** _A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Two chapters left. Let's get this done because I wanna get onto another project that's in my head related to a certain popular as of late anime)_**


	32. Update

Hey guys, it's been a while.

Firstly; I'm not dead lol. I've been busy with a job that I got, a job that I really really hate but let's not go into that right now.

Secondly: I'm still into Overwatch, been playing every day non-stop for months.

Finally: The fic isn't dead per se. I haven't have much of a muse to write it, that's for sure but I really do want to finish it and finish it well. There are only two (three at most) chapters left and I don't want to leave it all hanging. I'm going to do my best though to finally finish this. It's been a year or so since I started this story and I can't believe the turns it took. What started off as a typical romance fiction took a turn for the worst right around the time the Japan arc ended. Whether or not the quality has held up...well, I'll review it myself when it comes to an end.

Until then guys, stick around. New chapter should be here soon enough. Thanks for your patience.


	33. Somnus I

_**Time Unknown, Hana Song's Bedroom**_

It eventually stopped. My entire body just….stopped. I could barely breathe. My eyes were barely open as I took a look at my surroundings. I was still bound to the bed of course, as if she would let me go that easily. My chest was searing with a sharp, hot pain that I'd never felt anything close to before….except at _**that**_ time. My head could barely bend down, so if anything was done to my chest in the meantime, I sure as hell couldn't see it. Darting my eyes to my right, Hana was asleep, assumedly she was also tired from the amount of physical exertion she'd been through. But this physical pain was nothing compared to how I felt.

Lena...was constantly still in my head. Her smile, her voice, her annoying mannerisms...her bloodsoaked corpse…

Hana had triggered something within...my own dark side. I felt guilty for everything that happened. I had that weight on my back. If I had paid more attention then I could've done something about Amélie...I could've stopped her if I reacted quicker, and yet here I am, feeling incredibly alone despite being """"married""""...yeah, right. This was effectively me being locked in hell itself.

I couldn't bear this guilt. But I couldn't end it. Not for Angela's sake. Or my mother. Or Hanzo, Genji, hell even Fareeha and McCree. No matter how weird they may be, how aggressive they can be and how fucked up they are in some way; we all went through that hell in Busan together. That fucking nightmare was all us. They all must feel some guilt, and some pain.

But they weren't the one Widowmaker was originally aiming for - that was me. A bullet delivered right from her gun to my heart.

The Widow's Kiss as it were. Heh, how ironic considering how Hana ended up in this mess in the first place. It's all been really messy since Amélie came into our lives...if she hadn't of messed things up for some warped kind of love or political agenda, then Hana and I would have actually had something decent going on, something we could build off of - something we could make _dreams from._

But yet here I am, only Hana's dream being fulfilled as I lay here as a useless toy. Her love toy, heeding to every single beck and call she throws out like some sort of loser. I have no strength left, she has well and truly manipulated me into being her little plaything - her dream doll.

My strength once again faded, and I drifted into the abyss of sleep, hoping for the nightmare to end.

 _ **10PM - Hokuto Street, Outside Hana's House**_

"It's a bit quiet…" remarked Angela, fumbling around with her phone. She had tried knocking on the door, and despite the fact that she could hear some kind of Korean music on in the house in front of her, no response emanated from the dwelling. Enough was enough, she had been outside for about 20 minutes anyways. She didn't want to miss out on a single moment...Lena wouldn't want her to miss it, that's for sure. She needed Lena's determination to help her keep going and push forward in her own life. So that she could remove herself from the past and keep Lena as a happy memory rather than a grim reminder. Angela simply waltzed on in.

 _Something was off. Something was really off._

She knew the party itself wasn't the most... _exciting_ thing in the world, but it was a good chance for the four of them to have one last drunken stupor together before they all inevitably went their separate ways into the big scary world of third level education. She was upset that she'd passed out so soon, feeling as if the memories were fleeting by.

"Hana? Fareeha?" she called out, to no immediate response. Were they all playing a trick on her?

"Jonathan?" she called out, and almost like clockwork a sharp sound of footsteps could be heard fumbling around, as if one were sharply awoken from a deep slumber. Angela smiled, thinking only of what mischief her friends were up to upstairs.

 **Meanwhile, upstairs**

"It's Angela...what a beautiful, sweet girl. She's been so sad lately, I hope she enjoyed what time we spent together this evening, _teehee!_ " laughed Hana in an ever devilish tone. I had her underwear in my mouth, so I couldn't do anything to call Angela to my aid. My only hope was that she'd stumble in here and see what kind of state everything was in. Please Angela, use your might intuition and wander on up here and get my ass out of he-

My thoughts were interrupted by the sudden sliver of reflected light and steel shining past my eyes; a small penknife was in the Korean's hand, hidden behind her back as she began to leave the room.

"MMMMFFRRGRRGHGHHH!" I mutter to no avail, earning a stern look from my lover turned captor.

" _You better not do anything my love...it'd be a shame if she got hurt"_ she grinned maniacally. As much as I struggled, I couldn't move..I was once again..frozen in place in a time a friend needed me more than anything. Stuck in this labyrinth of darkness and ice.

Unable to do a single damn thing.

 **Angela, Downstairs**

The footsteps grew louder and louder, eventually culminating at the top of the stairs in the shape of a petite Korean teenager. Her hair was frizzled a little bit, but she was still Hana, barely in sight, being as shy as ever.

"Ah, A-Angela! What are y-you doing here?" she questioned, her tone of surprise echoing throughout the hall.

"You sound surprised, you invited me here for a party after all...doesn't look like there's much of a party left. What happened to Jonathan and Fareeha?" the doctor asked, prodding a question.

"Well, I don't know where who- I mean, Fareeha is. I think she was the one who brought you home or something...I wasn't in the room at the time"

Something's not right, Angela thought. She's acting too suspicious.

"Hmm okay….and Jonathan?"

"He's u - at home. He left a while ago." she said with a complete straight face. One which Angela could see through. He was here, she could tell by the ever so audible creaking of a bed frame upstairs, and with what Jonathan had told her….

"Liar. I know he's here." she said sternly, causing Hana's ever present nervous demeanour to suddenly just switch off to something which gave off a more sinister, overwhelming aura.

" _So what if he is? It's none of your concern."_ said the Korean with an intense hiss about her voice. Angela knew she had to do something.

"Hana, let him go."

" _What do you mean? He's here of his own free will"_ she said with the smile of the devil plastered all over her face.

"You take me to him, or I call the police - now, which will it be?"

" _You're awfully assertive for a doctor, hehe"_ she said, stepping ever so closely to Angela, who had whipped out her phone with her thumb hovering over the emergency dial key.

"I'm serious Hana, I don't want to have to get you into any trou-"

Before she could finish, Hana was already on top of her rather nimble and petite frame, holding a penknife right up to her slender, pale fair skin at the throat.

" _Trouble? You're the one in trouble my dear darling Angela! You're not in any old trouble, you're FUCKED!"_ she said, smiling sadistically through it all. Angela tried her best at struggling against her, but Hana was simply too strong. Despite her small frame, she was a force to be reckoned with. She extered so much force that Angela truly felt as though she would be pushed into the center of the Earth itself.

"L-Let me g-go, Hana! You're not yourself right now!" said Angela, frantically trying to plead with Hana, but to no avail. The knife pressed against her throat, slicing it open ever so gently, lacking depth but carving a cut nonetheless.

" _You stay right here. I need to tend to my beloved."_

And with a blunt kick to the head, Angela Ziegler's world went black.

 _ **Upstairs**_

" _What did I tell you about making a fuss? Because of you, your darling friend Angela's gotten herself hurt. Don't worry, I didn't kill her...yet"_

My eyes froze on Hana's hands, the tip of the knife's blade covered in what I could only believe to be Angela's crimson blood. I couldn't think straight, the only things running through my head were Lena and how fucked up this whole situation was. This is so fucked. So fucking fucked. I can't fucking believe this shit. How could this end up like this? How could one girl, one _fucking girl_ , take control of someone's life like this? How could they ruin someone's ambition, their friendships, their last remaining days at school like this? I don't care how much of an adorable cutie-pie she is when she is truly herself, but I just can't stand Hana Song anymore.

And yet, here I am, helpless as she yet again laid on top of my lap. Undressing my top. Here we go again.

But she didn't undo my crotch zip.

She took her knife, my gaze still firmly attached to its silver and crimson shimmer, and placed its tip on my left pectoral.

" _But you….you need to be punished...so...how about I make sure you don't forget me, Hm?"_

I couldn't say anything as she gently pressed the tip into my skin, cutting it open. The blood came out at quite the quick pace, probably from all the fuckin drugs my body was on to keep my arousal going.

But she pressed it in. Harder. _**Stronger.**_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!" I screamed as much as my lungs would let me as she carved into my chest, desperately trying to call out for help from Angela, fuck, from anyone. But nobody was going to help someone like me.

I was stupid enough to fall in love with Hana Song after all.

After about ten minutes, she finally stopped. The pain was over, for now.

" _H….a…...n…...a….there, done! Now you'll carry me on your heart for the rest of your life! Aren't I just the best?"_ she says with glee as she kisses me on the forehead.

" _Now, you just get some sleep, we're leaving first thing in the morning!"_ she says, leaving the room and turning off the light.

And once again, the world was veiled with darkness. The wind stopped, the earth rots and the sea becomes wild.

And I fear for when I wake, my world as I know it will end.

Angela...please…

 _ **Angela - Downstairs**_

Angela's head had seen better days. Even events in Busan didn't physically hurt as much as this. Emotionally though….she shook off her thoughts lest her dark thoughts overbore her; she had a mission to complete, she owed it to Jonathan and Lena, to McCree, Genji, Hanzo, even Dr. Vaswani.

Picking up her phone, she didn't go for the emergency services, she rang the first number in her trusted contacts list. Putting her phone to her ear, she waited impatiently for the dial tone to cease, praying that the man at the other end would pick up.

And pick up he did.

"Ziegler? It's way past High Noon" remarked the ever cowboyish Jesse McCree, still awake at near midnight.

"I'll cut the bullshit. Hana has Jonathan captured at her house. She's trying to keep me away and almost killed me. Get over here."

And before he could even think of a reply, McCree's phone went dead silent. Confused, but never one to doubt Angela's judgements, he saddled up and ponied on over towards Hana's house.

( _ **A/N: Hey, it's been a while. Life fucking sucks but let's cut the BS, time for a story update. There is one main chapter left, with a short epilogue coming after. I could compile it into the next chapter if you guys want so lemme know in your reviews what you want: two separate chapters which would be released soon-ish, or one longer one which would take a lil while longer to write up. Either way, the story's main narrative is concluding in the next chapter. Thank you all for your patience and I'll see you next time.)**_


	34. Somnus II: Goodbye, sayonara

The world is a strange, strange place. I can guarantee that you've never seen all of it. It's impossible to have seen every single square inch of the planet. Every inch of grass, ocean, mountain, desert...there's nobody who has seen it all. Your time is limited by the money you have and the people you've met. Never in my life would I have believed you if you even told me I would ever date D. Va, never. It's strange how the world, as broad and less travelled as some of it may be, can lead to two people to meet. I don't usually believe in fate or destiny or any of those overblown, grandiose concepts but, meeting the idol of my hobby and somehow managing to end up sleeping with her is something else entirely. I wish I could go back, with what I know about her now, with everything I've learned from Vaswani and the experiences we have had in Tokyo and Busan and make something workable from this. Make something I can be a part of again.

However...it's too late. I can't love her anymore. Her viciousness tremendously overpowers the kind, calm, cute Hana that wandered into that classroom. The one that looked me in the eyes as she walked by me on her first day, and asked to sit beside us at lunch.

"T-tears…" I whimper as I feel them find their way down my face, unable to wipe them. My heart had a weird fuzzy feeling, like I was longing for something. Like I was missing something.

I knew what I missed. I missed Hana's genuine happiness. I missed her real smile, her real awkward quirks...I miss that girl who walked over to us that day at lunch.

I just wanted everything in the world to stop. I really did lemme tell you. But apparently, my life was only just beginning. The pain from Hana's cuts had stopped, dry blood all over my skin, the word barely visible over my chest. I hope this won't scar. I really hope so.

"What a mess this is…"

And then, I heard what sounded like the front door being kicked down.

 _ **Downstairs**_

"ZIEGLER, I'M KICKIN' DOWN THE DOOR!" screamed McCree from outside, readying his boot for the force needed to wipe the door clean from its hinges.

"HURRY, PLEASE!" Angela screamed from inside, Hana drawing even closer to her, a psychotic smile plastered on her face, drooling in anticipation. She was so close to her goal of a peaceful life alone with Jonathan, she just needed to get rid of two more tiny little obstacles.

Unfortunately for her, Jesse McCree was no 'small obstacle'. With a hard swing of his right leg, the door was - as he expected - taken cleanly off its hinges. Job well done, he thought, although this was only the beginning of the real struggle.

"Y'know Song, when I read the educational boards report on ye, you didn't strike me as one of them outlawish kind of types. Sure, I could've looked a bit deeper into it, but I ain't that kinda man. Now look at ye, you've drawn the dead man's hand against the pale rider."

" _Cut the crap,_ _ **cowboy**_ " Hana spat in a vicious tone, steering her gaze away from Angela and onto the 10-Gallon Hat topped man, his imposing frame consumed almost the entirety of the doorframe. Reaching his hand to his right side, he unholstered the Peacekeeper, a gun with nothing but bad memories attached to it. He grimaced at the touch, but he wouldn't need to hold it for long. He held it at arm's length, aiming it right at Hana. His face was full of regret, but he was doing what he had to do.

"It doesn't have to be this way, Song", the words he once said to his former partner, Elizabeth Ashe, echoed in his ears. In a weird twist of fate, Hana's echoed hers.

" _Apparently, it is, heheh"_ she says with a venomous chuckle. The American Gunslinger winced slightly, but quickly regained his composure. He knew what he had to do.

But he couldn't shoot Hana, his student. He couldn't shoot this young lady. It was against his code as a respecting gentleman, or so he thought he was anyways. With a quick motion, he tossed the Peacekeeper at Angela's feet, nodding at her.

"Keep it, I don't need it anymore" he turned back to Hana. "Now yer coming with me, and yer gonna let Bigshot go. Got it?"

" _You'd have to kill me first,_ _ **pale rider!**_ " she said in a tone mocking the Gunslinger.

"Now listen here missy, yer gonna come with m-" before he could even finish, Hana had leapt on top of him, trying to crush his throat with his hands. McCree, although caught off guard, wasn't gonna lose to this girl here. He made a promise to Jonathan's mom, to Lena, to Hanzo and to himself to protect his students no matter what the cost was. With a forceful shove, McCree got Hana up off him. He could barely catch his breath as she swiped at him again, but this time, McCree was ready, dodging just in time to grab her right arm.

"ZIEGLER, CALL VASWANI NOW!" he said in an authoritative shout. Without even thinking, Angela had her phone out and ran out the door to call Dr. Vaswani.

" _Hehe, you think that quack of a doctor's gonna do anything to me?"_ seethed Hana, leaning in to bite McCree's arm, catching him by surprise. He winced from the pain, but he didn't let go. She drove her teeth in harder, deeper, cutting through his tough, almost leather like skin. Blood poured from the wound, the crimson waterfall rushing out.

" _Uck, tastes like a washed up old man, shouldn't be surprised by that!"_ said the Korean manaically.

But McCree would not falter.

However, the pain was getting worse and worse by the millisecond. He needed to act quickly, or else he'd risk passing out and losing everything and everyone he promised to protect. He used his free arm to hold Hana in a chokehold, thinking that knocking her out at the very least would buy Vaswani enough time to come over and assess the situation safely.

" _KKhhhK, it ain't gonna be so_ _ **EASY YOU FUCKER!"**_ screamed Hana viciously, desperately trying to hurt McCree to his breaking point.

But it would take a lot to hurt a man like Jesse McCree, a man who'd lived through so much pain, hurt, torture and regret…

...he wasn't going to let this psycho kid get what she wanted.

"You got it all wrong Song, this is exactly how it's gonna be, because you only _think_ you know what you want and _think_ you know what you live for...but you ain't seen nothing yet. You've only just begun to see what the real world is like after lockin' yerself up for so long. Call me surprised, you acted pretty convincingly in class. You don't deserve Bigshot, he's too kind for someone like you"

"...shutup…..shutup…. _SHUTUPSHUTUP_ _ **SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP!"**_ Hana began ferociously digging her elbows into McCree's stomach, catching him off gaurd and making him lose his grip on Hana's neck.

"Damnit…" he said, wincing and gasping for air.

" _ **YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME YOU STUPID FUCKING MONGREL!"**_ Hana picked up a wire from her consoles and wrapped it around McCree's neck, tightly. McCree gasped for air, starting to panic. This was not a good situation to be in.

"Z-ie-gler….achk…" he coughed out, trying to shout out for Angela's help, but it was no use, his voice crackled and spurted, but he couldn't do anything as he struggled to catch any semblance of air.

He began to lose his vision, his last ray of life slowly dwindling.

"So this is how it all ends, huh" he thought to himself. "Sure wasn't how I expected to ride into the sunset, that's fer' sure". He chuckled slightly, ignoring anything Hana said to provoke him. His mind was occupied with other things.

 _ **Twelve Years Ago - New Mexico**_

" _Hey Jesse…" Elizabeth called over to her lover and fellow teacher, McCree. "What do you think will happen with this whole "Talon" thing?" she asked curiously as McCree read the paper, with a headline saying "_ _ **TALON STRIKES AGAIN - MOIRA O'DEORAIN KIDNAPPED"**_

" _I dunno, Ashe, but I don't like 'em. They ain't just. You know how I like things. They've tried contactin' us both, and everytime we turn 'em over to the sheriff. I ain't joinin' 'em." Said the New Mexican native. His morals were aligned with those of justice, and while Ashe was more morally questionable, McCree knew her to be a good person at heart, hence why he stuck with her these past four years. They'd met in college, and finally started dating about three years ago after everyone thought they'd get together. He'd planned on marrying her. He wanted nothing but a life with her, despite her flaws. Undoubtedly, McCree held her deeply in his heart…_

 _...but shortly after this day, Elizabeth Ashe had betrayed him and joined Talon. McCree and Hanzo were part of an undercover guerilla anti-terrorist group at the time, Genji was with the Japanese Government so they couldn't rely on his help. It was only a matter of time before they crossed paths with Ashe. It was a terrorist attack in Albuquerque, bank robbery. The perfect crime for a sheriff like McCree to deal with. And then, he saw who it was who carried out the attack._

 _After a harsh battle, they were face to face. Gunslinger vs Gunslinger. Viper vs Peacekeeper. They held each other at gunpoint, staring each other dead in the eye, unwavering._

" _It doesn't always have to be this way Ashe…"McCree said with a hint of sadness in his voice, a small well forming in his left eye. He didn't want to hold the person he held so close to his heart at Gunpoint, nobody would. But the safety of hundreds was at stake, and McCree knew that the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few._

" _Apparently...it does" she said, her voice echoing McCree's, a glint of a tear forming in her right eye. The room fell silent, minus the ticking of the clock in the background of the church they stood in._

 _11:59:55_

 _56_

 _57_

 _58_

 _59_

 _The Peacekeeper fired, and the werewolf howled at the loss of its companion._

 _Picking up her weapon and hat as a memoir, the Gunslinger left the Church a man more hollow than the one who entered it._

 _ **Present Day**_

"Well...it's about that time…" said McCree, catching a quick glance at the clock despite his struggling. His breath became haggard and ragged, his movements losing more ferocity by the second.

"I'm Sor...ry….Cuj..oh…." he gasped as his consciousness faded.

But these wouldn't be Jesse McCree's final words. At the very last second, Angela and Satya burst through into the room.

"How unsightly!" exclaimed Vaswani, her surprise at Hana's rather unruly form and actions being apparent. The two women managed to get Hana off the American, choking and coughing, desperately trying to get any kind of air back into his lungs. After quickly regaining his composure, the Gunslinger locked eyes with Hana Song once again.

"Looks like I've finally met the Grim Reaper...but I ain't dyin' today" he spat, adjusting his belt buckle. "Ye've got nowhere to run Song, now, we gonna do this the easy way, or the hard way?"

" _Like you're going to fucking do anything!"_ she scrawled at him, venom coating every syllable.

"Well then, looks like it's gotta be the hard way…" said McCree, upset at Song's decision. He slowly walked over to her, before stopping right in front, mere inches away from her face.

" _You can't do shit old ma-"_

With a swift motion, he knocked the Korean girl out cold. Not dead, but certainly out for a while.

"Damn...she was a wild pony, that's fer sure" said McCree, readjusting his ever present hat. "You two take care of her, make sure she gets the help she needs...and don't mention anything to the cops. I'll talk with Hanzo about it. You got it?"

The two women nodded in agreement (although Vaswani certainly questioned the legality of how the situation was handled) and put Hana in the back of Vaswani's car, driving off towards her clinic to get treatment immediately started. McCree headed upstairs, and into the only room he could see a light coming from.

"Sweet holy mother…." he almost vomited at the sight in front of him. Jonathan Cujoh was passed out in front of him, covered in blood, candle wax was everywhere, the room stank of blood. It was almost akin to something from the apocalypse, but McCree soldiered on. He freed Cujoh's body from its bed-bound prison, and carried him downstairs.

"Can't let his mother see him like this…" he mumbled. Putting him into his car, McCree drove him back to his home, finally breathing a sigh of relief.

The ordeal of the night was finally over.

 _ **Epilogue: One Year Later: Kayabacho, Tokyo, Japan.**_

It had been a year to the day since the events that took place at Hana's house. She was taken in by Satya Vaswani as an adopted child, who kept her under extreme supervision and therapy for six months. Apparently she went to university, but I was never told where by Angela, who stayed in America to study medicine in UCLA. Fareeha decided to go straight into employment, working as a receptionist at Vaswani's clinic with Brigitte. Meanwhile, I managed to somehow get accepted into Gakushuin University in Tokyo, by the skin of my teeth mind you. It was hard but getting here was so worth it. I never thought I'd even get to any university, let alone one of the most prestigious in Tokyo, studying translation and media.

Looking back on the events of those short few months, it was incredible how much bad shit happened as soon as Hana came into our lives. I should've seen it coming. Did I regret getting with her? In some ways, of course, but it was an experience I've learned from. I've moved on from her, even if the scars won't heal. My chest gets sore every now and then, stinging from where the knife had cut me all those moons ago, reminding me of the hard times. I'm stronger now though, and I'm sure if Jack hadn't have turned to the (ahem) dark side, he would have been proud to see me get through it all. McCree was right, I should just follow my heart.

That's why I've got a date tonight with one Aki Tokiwa, a fellow student from my course. She's cute but not crazy, I made sure of it after what happened last time (although I maaaay have possibly offended her). We're going to a ramen restaurant here in Kayabacho, apparently they've got some excellent fried chicken. The traffic was terrible, so taking the subway around was the best course of action.

As I began walking towards our meeting point near the station...that's when I saw her.

Standing there, looking at the sky in a daze...was Hana Song.

My first thought was _OH SHIT._ My second was _what the fuck is she doing here?_ She couldn't have possibly known I was here, right? McCree made sure to keep it a secret! Before I could even react, she tilted her head in my direction and smiled at me. She was a good distance away, so I could barely make out what she was saying with her lips but I did see five words very clearly mouthed;

"I love you, Jonathan. Goodbye."

And with those words parting her lips, Hana Song walked out onto the road, taking her final step...

 _ **The End.**_

 _ **(A/N: Whew...this is finally over, eh? I never thought that it would be. When I started this story in September of 2017, so many things were different for me. I was in college, I had a girlfriend, and Overwatch only had 25 heroes!. Now, we have 29 of them, with Moira, Brigitte, Hammond and Ashe making their debuts. I've been honoured to see Overwatch grow into the game it is today and so happy to see its fanbase as thriving as ever, even if the competition is steep. I genuinely hope you enjoyed this finale to Trapped in the Heart of a Gamer. Please, consider leaving a review. I'll be back soon with another story based on Overwatch...and it's a spin-off/prequel to this story! As regards the ending of this story well, I wanted something dark even in the face of hope. Everything was going fine after McCree saved Jonathan but how about that suicide at the end? I hope it didn't seem tasteless, I've had it planned since the beginning. )**_


End file.
